Just the Girl
by Eye Heart Music
Summary: Lily Evans is just the girl for James Potter. She just has to realize James Potter is just the boy for her. But like they say, some things are easier said, then done. 5th and 6th year.
1. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Good that we have that clear.**

**A/N: Here's the sequel to Fooled Around and Fell in Love. Beware, this is just as wacky, weird, and hilarious as it's previous story. You have been warned. Revised: 8/1/06**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Levophobia."

"Sirius, Peter doesn't have fear of things on the left side of the body!" Remus said in exasperation.

"Oh, wait. I got that wrong. I _meant_ to say "tocophobia" not "levophobia"." Sirius said correcting himself.

Remus sighed,"Sirius, I really doubt Peter has a fear of _childbirth_ or becoming _pregnant_."

James burst out laughing, while Sirius scowled, still trying to figure out what the word was for Peter's fear. . .

It was September first and the Marauders were sitting in a train compartment on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for their fifth year.

It was stormy outside of the train. Cold, windy, rainy. Lightening and thunder. The whole broomstick. Anyways, James, Sirius, and Remus were all calmly playing toss-the-rotten-egg-Peter-found-lying-around-outside-the-station-to-each-other-till-someone-drops-it-and-then-the-game-is-abandoned-along-with-the-compartment game. So far so good.

Peter, though, was a different story. Sweat was pouring down his face as he glanced every second at the window in alert. Especially when thunder was heard.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Remus asked concerned.

Peter jumped at the sound of his name,"Wha. . .? O-Oh. Y-Y-Yeah. Fine. It's just a little h-hot in here is all. Yeah. That's it. Ri-ight." Peter began mumbling to himself more than to Remus.

Remus just stared at Peter for a few minutes before joining back into the game.

Finally ten minutes later after more glances and mumbling, Peter jumped up and ran out of the compartment, screaming things like "thunder", "going insane", "scared of. . .thunder", and many other screams.

Of course, the other Marauders had been so distracted by Peter's outburst that Sirius dropped the egg.

_Crack!_

Toss-the-rotten-egg-Peter-found-lying-around-outside-the-station-to-each-other-till-someone-drops-it-and-then-the-game-is-abandoned-along-with-the-compartment game was over.

"I guess not. What about. . .no, it's not that either. Ah!-. . .no, not that either. Hmmm. Wait!" Sirius exclaimed snapping his finger."I've got it now! He has dextrophobia!"

Remus rolled his eyes,"Sirius, Peter isn't afraid of things to the _right_ side of the body either."

James chuckled and hid behind a quidditch magizine.

Sirius frowned,"Well, then he has. . .venustraphobia!"

Remus shook his head,"No, Sirius. Peter doesn't fear beautiful women."

"Hey! There's _some_ truth there! Peter does run off like a little pansy when a girl comes up to us." Sirius said triaumphly.

James snorted behind his magizine,"Peter runs from any and all of the female species. Remember when he pretended to faint just before detention with Mcgongall in second year? He did that just so he didn't have to spend a few hours with Mcgongall."

The other two snorted as they remembered that event.

"What about. . .rhabdophobia?" Sirius tried again, determined.

"Sirius, you might as well give up. . .unless Peter told you that he was secretly afraid of _magic_." Remus said pulling out a thick dusty book from his trunk.

Sirius bit his lip,"Er, no he never told me that. Maybe he's embarressed or something. So he won't tell us."

"Yeah! And maybe, just _maybe_ the sky will turn green, the grass will turn blue, and water will turn yellow." Remus replied sarcasticly.

"It could happen. Just watch out, Remus. It could happen. . . wait! I know now! He has hippo-hippo. . .er, I can't actually say it." Sirius tried again.

"Do you mean "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia"?" Remus asked brightly.

"Yeah!" Sirius said back, clearly thinking that Remus' tone of voice obviously meant he was right.

"So. . .Peter has the fear of long words?" Remus questioned amused.

Sirius sighed in frustration,"Honestly! I give up!"

Remus chuckled,"I think what you were looking for was-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Give me one more chance. I can get this. . .okay, how about hominophobia? Did I get it right?" Sirius asked quickly.

Remus cleared his throat as he snorted,"No, I don't think so Sirius. . .I doubt Peter's afraid of men."

Sirius crossed his arms angrily,"Fine. What is it then, Mr. Phobia's genius?"

"Tonitrophobia. Fear of thunder." Remus stated calmly.

"I knew that! It was right at the tip of my tongue!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sure it was Sirius, sure it was."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prefects, if you would kindly escort the first years back to their common rooms, I would greatly appreciate it." Professor Dumbledore told the prefects as the feast ended later that night.

Remus quickly got up cranning his neck around, apparently looking for someone.

The Marauders also stood up, including Peter, who recovered from his oh-so-tramatic experience on the train.

"Who you looking for Remus?" Sirius asked.

"The other prefect." Remus said off-handedly. Sirius rubbed his hands together after sharing an evil grin with James,"Who _is_ your crime-stopping partner?"

"I am, Black. And if I find one toe out of line from you, you're dead meat." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around. Sirius chuckled nervously. Peter fiddled with his hands. James stared, then turned away ignoring the certain someone.

He made up a plan that summer for the whole Lily-rejecting-_him_-the-totally-unrejectable-James-Harold-Potter. It was quite simple, or at least in word form. James either ignored her _or_ pranked her _or_ made her life miserable _or _get her in trouble _or_ show her what she missed out on _or_. . .but, as was said previously, it's quite simple in word form, but actually doing that is a lot harder.

Or at least for James it was.

Especially after seeing her again. She was even prettier then she was when he last saw her. Her red hair had grow longer over the summer as well. She still had that don't-mess-with-me attitude. Well, towards the Marauders anyways.

Remus beamed,"There you are, Lily. I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you."

She smiled at Remus,"You had a good summer I hope?"

"Oh,yes. It was nice. Yours?" Remus asked back.

"Other then my sister fawning over some whale of a man, it was fine." Lily said with a laugh.

Sirius pouted,"What about us, Evans? Remus gets a nice greeting. I got a threat. Peter and James didn't even get that." He said.

Lily glanced at James for a moment, then began walking with the crowd,"Coming, Remus? We have to escort the first years, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You guys coming?" Remus asked the others.

Peter and James began to walk with Lily and Remus, Sirius just stood there.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" James asked raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I can see when I'm not wanted!" Sirius spat.

The group turned to him,"What are you on about, Black?" Lily asked tiredly. She glanced at a small group of first year Gryffindors standing a few yards away.

"I repeat, "I can see when I'm not wanted"." Sirius said stubbornly.

The group shrugged and walked on, leaving a dumb-founded Sirius.

"W-Wait!" He yelped running to catch up with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . .Why did the chicken cross the road?" James asked the group as they walked quite aways from the first years.

"Oh! I know this, I _know_ this!" Peter started.

Remus beat him,"The duck suggested to the chicken that they play follow the leader then the duck crossed the road causing the chicken to cross after it, but at the same time holding up traffic, thus proving that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

Lily and the rest of the Marauders blinked at Remus,"What?" He asked.

Peter squealed in delight,"I know. . .wait, er, this doesn't make sense.Why would he be on a road, I thought chickens lived in the ocean?

Sirius and James started laughing,"Good one, Peter!"

Peter looked confused for a moment before laughing, somewhat strained,"Er, ha. . .ha. . .ha. Uh, yeah, ha-ha. . . .I was just, er. . .joking. Yeah. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh, this is boring!" Sirius exclaiemd later that night. The Maruaders decided to wait for Remus to get back from patroling.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed at the snitch he knicked from the quidditch pitch.

Sirius all of a sudden sat up and looked James,"So. . .James what's with Evans and you? I'm not exactly feeling the love. I thought you asked her back at the train station last year, but you didn't want to brag about it. . .and-. . .- i oh. /i She said no, didn't she?" Sirius asked, snickering.

James glared at Sirius,"I don't know what your talking about, Sirius."

"Pfft, please. I know you asked her out just before we left last year. If she said yes you would have been all happy go lucky and bragging about it all summer. Instead, you were in a saggy go unlucky mood and didn't say one word about Evans."

"Saggy go unlucky?" Peter asked. They ignored him.

"Fine! She did say no! She said that our personalities and such clashed too much and that we'd murder each other before we got to Hogsmeade." James admitted bitterly, forgetting about the snitch for a moment. It flew higher and higher from his reach. He finally realized that it was flying away and was desperately trying to grab it back.

Sirius sadly shook his head,"James, James, James."

"What?"

"You're giving up too easily! What did I tell you about charming her and wooing her?" Sirius asked.

"Er, well I tried that, but she just ignored me. . ."James trailed off.

Sirius rolled his eyes,"You tried for, like, two days,James. Give it another go. She'll fall right for you."

James slowly broke into a grin as he jumped for the snitch. Even if Evans had rejected him, he, for some stupid reason, still wanted her. He expected to loath her and fantasize about ruining her life. Not be infatuated with the girl and fantasize about. . .not exactly ruining her life, far from that acually.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

b Twenty Minutes Later /b 

"James, give up! You're not going to get the stupid snit-" Sirius was cut off as Remus and Lily walked in.

"Hey! You're back! Now we can go get some beauty sleep. Not that I need it." Sirius added cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes,"Ugh, it's too late to hear arrogant comments from you, Black."

Sirius looked offended,"Wel-"

"_Ahhh, bloody, ahhh_!" Lily screamed and stared alarmed at the golden snitch as it flew in front of her.

James grinned and walked up to her,"There it is!" He grabbed it suddenly, while looking into Lily's green eyes."Just a golden snitch, Lils. Nothing to worry about."

Lily's eyes narrowed as he said this,"Don't call me that. . .wait, where _exactly_ did you get this snitch, Potter?"

"Er, well, I found it."

"And?" Lily asked looking at him expectingly.

"Well, I found it. . .it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." James replied quickly.

"Potter, I'm not worried, but I am a prefect and I need to kn-"

Remus cut her off,"Er, I'll find out, Lily. Don't worry. I'll save you the trouble."

She turned to Remus,"Remus don't go saving your friends everytime they do something wrong. It'll only cause you to lose your badge." Lily replied cooly, then turned and walked off.

"Night, Lilyflower!" James yelled.

Lily froze rigidly at the bottom of the stairs, then ran up the rest.

James chuckled before turning back to his friends.

"What was that about?" Remus asked curiously to James.

James looked down at the snitch in his hand,"Oh, I was just giving Lilyflower a nice welcome back is all."

"Lilyflower?" Sirius asked smirking.

James flushed some,"Yeah, either that or Lils. She didn't say I couldn't call her _Lilyflower_. Just _Lils_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**

**Eye Heart Music**


	2. Grindylow in the Middle and Dreamy Sighs

**Disclaimer: I I I I I I I I I I I I Own Own Own Own Own Own Own Own Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing. . . . . . . . . . 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? 'kay? **

**A/N: Er, well that was a rather weird disclaimer. . .okay. Since we're not allowed to put song lyrics in our stories, I'll just give the title and artist/band of the song and, if you want, you can go and find the lyrics and read them yourself. Any lyrics I recommend go fairly well with the whole Lily/James thing. I don't own the songs either.**

**Song lyrics: "Just the Girl" by The Click Five (story title named after this song, goes really well with the story). **

**Revised: 8/1/06**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Don't_. Call. Me. Lilyflower. . . .and definitely _not_ Lils!" Lily yelled to James as he and the rest of the Marauders walked off to the Great Hall the next morning.

James chuckled and turned his head, flashing her a grin and a wave. Lily stood stock still, shaking with anger.

"Well, it looks like your running out of names for Evans, James." Sirius amused.

James smirked,"Oh, I think I can think of a few more."

Remus rolled his eyes,"And I'm sure _none_ of them are perverted in any way, are they, James?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course not, Remus." James replied back smoothly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we have first?" Peter asked.

"Potions with Slughorn, of course. Wonderful class to start the morning off. Nothing like chopping up dragon liver or shriveled unicorn eyes- Oh, and we can't forget Slughorn's speech about every slug club member, can we? Looks like you be getting a full biography on me today, boys." Sirius said looking bored just speaking about the class.

The others chuckled."You know, Sirius, I bet unicorn eyes are better, because they're all dried out." Peter pointed out.

"But they stink." Sirius pointed out.

"So? You don't have to feel slimy dragon liver." James said agreeing with Peter.

"You can put on gloves." Sirius argued.

"They'll still feel all squishy." Peter said. James and Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"That's because you three are just squeamish prats." Sirius said. He held his hands up and then started in a high-pitch voice,"Oh! It's so squishy! Ahhh! I think I'm going to be sick! Ugh. I'm feel faint because I'm such a sque- _bloody Dumbledore_!" Sirius yelled as someone taped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to find an amused Professor Mcgongall,"Mr. Black if you are quite finished, it would be best to head to class."

"Er, right, Mcgongall. We were just heading in that direction." Sirius said weakly.

Mcgongall nodded with a smirk threating to play on her lips, before walking off.

James was the first to break the silence,"Ha-ha! You called _us_ squeamish!"

"Oh, stuff it." Sirius muttered, beginning to walk off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to fifth year potions! I am Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house. Potions is a hard skill, but I think you will find it's worth it. Especially if your career depends on it." Professor said jovially as he stood at the front of the room.

"It's the same speech every year. The only thing that changes is the year." Sirius muttered to the Marauders. They snickered but stopped as they got death glares from Lily and also from Severus Snape. Sirius and James glared back at him.

"Oh, will you two stopping having a glaring contest? I feel sorry for the girl who has to sit in between the three of you. Her head would be burned off right now if your glares were lasers." Remus asked irritated. He didn't want them goofing off then have their cauldron explode. Not again.

"Today, we will be learning how to make a love potion. It is not nearly as strong as the Amortentia potion, but it is still very important that you don't drink from any of the cauldrons. Can anyone tell me how the potion works?. . .ah, yes. Miss Evans?"

"The maker puts a strand of their hair in the potion. When a person drinks from it, they will fall in love with whose ever hair is in the potion. The potion takes about thirty minutes to take effect." Lily stated.

Professor Slughorn beamed,"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember class, put one strand of hair in your potion, no more, no less. . .Miss Vance!" Professor Slughorn cried as he saw her drop five strands of hair into her potion.

"Wonderful, Miss Evans! This is exactly what the love potion is suppose to look like!" Professor Slughorn cried happily as he walked by Lily's cauldron.

James looked up from his lumpy love potion to Lily. She had her head down embarrassed with a small tint of red in her cheeks. He smirked as Professor Slughorn continued,"Yes, you are marvelous at potions Miss Evans! You must join the rest of the Slug members at the dinner tomorrow night."

Lily's head snapped up,"Er, well, sir, I was planning on doing some homew-"

"Splendid! Just splendid! It starts at 6:00 PM. . .Ah, Mr. Pettigrew, perhaps we should try a different approach next time, eh?" He asked as he walked on to Peter cauldron which was sending sparks of fire out every once and a while. "Yes, yes I think that would- _ah_!" Slughorn yelped as a spark landed on his robes, setting them on fire.

Everyone froze as they watched the flames grow larger. Peter gulped and sent a jet of water from his wand to Slughorn. . .it didn't stop, instead, water just kept flowing out of his wand.

Slughorn sputter,"Mr. Pettigrew I think the flame is out now.You can stop the water!"

"I- I'm trying, sir! It won't stop!" Peter sputtered as well. The water was flowing out even more violently, getting out of control.

Screams were heard as the students ran around slipping on the water.

"Calm down, class, calm d-" Slughorn shouted just before slipping in a water puddle. He fell unconcious.

"Er. . .Professor Slughorn?" Lily asked as she walked up to him. He didn't answer. Lily glared at Peter's wand,"What did you do, Pettigrew?"

"I don't know! I said the spell for some water because my potion was shooting sparks and now the water won't stop. . .Oops." Peter added as his wand flew out of his hands and fell to the floor, water still pouring out.

Lily sighed and muttered "boys" to herself, before walking to the wand cautiously.

"AHHH, PETTIGREW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed as she too fell to the floor in an inch of water.

Peter climbed to the top of a desk as James, Remus, Emma, and Alice yelled Lily's name.

"I'll save you Evans!" James said jumping down to the flooded floor. He slowly made his way to Lily. . .only to slip and fall as well,"OWWW! PETER, HOTHEAD EVANS, ISN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lily sat up and crossed her arms,"You sure know how to save someone, Pothead. Even though I _don't_ need saving." she added quickly.

James sat up as well and grinned at Lily,"Nice outfit, Lily."

Lily scowled as she realized what he meant. Her white shirt was soaked. Lily huffed and splashed water at him.

James laughed and stood up, only to be pushed down by Lily. He spat water out of his mouth and glared her before pulling Lily back down as well.

Lily choked as she gulped down some of the water along with some potion from Remus' overturned cauldron near by. She looked a little dazed for a second before getting up,"Alright, who knows where Pettigrew's wand is?" She was answered with silence. The room was just about empty except for Emma and Alice, who were waiting loyally for Lily, the Marauders, and an unconcious Professor Slughorn.

The group began to seearch frantically for the wand as the water reached their knees.

Sirius froze and peered down into the water,"Something just touched me, guys."

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Black." Emma scoffed and walked over to her desk and peeking under it.

"I'm not a baby! I felt something touch me!"

Remus gasped in fake suprise,"Oh, Merlin! Do you think-? Maybe-? No! Maybe the _water's_ touching you?"

"Har, bloody, har. Something else touched- There it is again!" Sirius said, jumping slightly.

Lily began to say that Sirius was going insane when James spoke,"Er, what happened to Professor Slughorn's glass tank of Grindylow?

Everyone spun around to where James was standing. Next to him was a shattered glass tank.

"Oh. My. God." Remus said slowly.

"See? I wasn't lying!" Sirius said.

"Quick, find a table or anything out of the water." Lily shouted scrambling onto an upside down cauldron.

The other also followed as well.

"Hey! There's Peter's wand!" Alice exclaimed happily, then less happier,''Along with the grindylow's. . . .great! Their playing what looks like a game of hot potatoe or maybe grindylow in the middle with it."

The teenagers sighed.

"Wait, I've got it! Accio, Peter's wand!" James commanded.

"Potter, no!" Lily yelled.

"Wha. . .?" James started to say, but trailed off as he saw his mistake. "Bloody- !"

One of the grindylows came with the wand,"Nice, Grindy. Nice, Grindy. That's right. . .nice. . .grindy. . .oh, you little twit! Give me the bloody wand!" James said through gritted teeth.

The creature growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" James asked, outraged at the creature.

"Grindy" nodded evilly.

James huffed,"You're going to regret growling at me." He said before grabbing the wand. Bringing the Grindylow with it.

Remus hit his forehead,"James. . ."

Lily shook her head in disbelieve,"You are so daft, Potter."

The grindylow tackled James making them roll around on the table, just about knocking them over,"Give it to me! Go find a bat heart or withered horklumpto throw around with your other friends!" James yelled.

"Stupefy!" Sirius pointed his wand at the fight. . .only to stun James.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Oops. Oh well, it can't get any worse. . .oh well, I guess it can." Sirius said thoughtfully as the grindylow took Peter's wand and jumped into the water, back to his other Grindylow buddies. The table flipped over, bring James with it, into the water.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes,"Only you can do something so dense, Potter."

"Someone has to get him! He'll drown!" Alice yelled.

"Peter, you go." Remus said.

"W- What? Why me?"

"Because this is your fault!"

"I. . .er, I can't swim." Peter lied.

"You seemed perfectly capable of swimming when Sirius tossed your bagel out in the lake in third year." Remus said bluntly.

"Oh, well I guess I can, but I have. . .bathophobia!" Peter yelled.

"You have a fear of depth?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Peter! The lake is hundred times deeper then this water!"

"The grindylows will strangle me though!" Peter said looking warily at the grindylows playing Grindylow in the Middle with his wand.

Remus sighed in frustration,"Fine. We'll. . .distract them."

Peter hesitantly nodded before slowly dipping his left foot into the water, before quickly pulling it out.

"What's wrong now?" Emma asked, annoyed.

"It's cold."

"Oh, well, let's just let it warm up for your convenience while James drowns, eh?" Emma exclaimed, then threw a potions book at Peter's head, making him fall into the water.

"Ugh. . .cold!" Peter moaned as he made his way to James.

"Sirius, help me distract the grindylows." Remus said as the creatures began to notice James and Peter.

"Okay, sure. Here Grindy, Grindy. Here Grindy, Grindy." Sirius called to the Grindylows, waving a shiny piece of glass at them.

Lily rolled her eyes,"Black, they're not nifflers! They don't care about shiny objects!"

"It's worth a try!" Sirius grumbled. "Okay, Grinds, old friends, I'm going to tell you a joke." Sirius started,"Okay, what do you call a bat, three dragons, and 5 doxies?"

Remus moaned,"Not _that_ joke, Sirius! It doesn't make a bit of sense."

Sirius huffed.

The grindylows began to swim to James and Peter,"Everyone go to plan B." Remus commanded, picking up a quill and two rolls of parchment.

They raised their eyebrows at him,"What's plan B?"

"Throw anything you can find at them." Remus said, chucking the rolls of parchment at them.

The grindylows looked outraged at Remus and began to swim towards him. Remus shrunk back,"Okay, new plan."

"What, Mr. Planman?" Sirius asked, throwing a half-eaten apple at one of the grindylows.

"Paddle to the door and try to open- _ah_! Get off me, you little buggers!" Remus exclaimed, as they pulled at his sleeve.

"Stay calm, Remus! They'll only suffocate you faster!" Sirius called.

Remus stopped struggling for a moment,"Sirius, they aren't _devil snare plants!_ They won't stop if you calm down! Hey! Give me back my wand!" Remus said, playing a rough game of tug-o-war with the grindylows.

By this time Peter had got James to safety,"Okay, James is taken care of. Oh, Remus, why are they after you?" He asked clearly oblivious to what had happened while he was away saving James.

Remus ignored Peter and tried to paddle the table away from the grindylows.

Sirius whistled,"Geez, Remus. You sure know how to get them mad. What did they ever do to you?"

"What?" Remus asked exasperated.

Sirius didn't answer as a jar hit him in the back,"Black, this isnt Remus' fault! Don't blame him!" Lily yelled.

Remus blinked at her,"Thanks. . .Lily."

Lily smiled at him,"Yeah. Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Lily yelled to the grindylows.

"Well, the grindylows are taken care of. Great team work, guys." Sirius said examining the grindylows.

The others gaped at him,"What exactly did _you_ do, Black?" Emma asked.

"I distracted the grindylows!" He protested.

They snorted,"You said a bad joke." Remus pointed out,"Oh, and threw a half-eaten apple at them. Which was way off aim, landing on Professor Slughorn's head."

"Yeah! And Remus risked his life distracting them." Lily cried.

Everyone turned to her,"What?" She asked.

"Er, Peter?" Remus started.

"Yeah?"

". . ."I think the grindylows had a little too much fun with your wand." Remus said, weakly holding up Peter now two-piece wand.

"My. . .w- wand! I- It's broken!" Peter whispered, floating by Remus' desk on his desk,"Mum's going to ground me till I'm dead and in my grave."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's quite alright, Peter. Just be a bit more. . .careful next time." Slughorn said to Peter as he apologized in the hospital wing twenty minutes later.

James had been unstunned. The potions room had been dried. The grindylows had also been unstunned and put back into their tank.

Everyone was fine though, except for a few bruises and scrapes. . .well, Lily was acting a bit weird.

She sat as close to Remus as she could, gazing and sighing dreamily at him. All the while making Remus uncomfortable, James mad, and the rest of the group confused.

"Maybe we should head back to the common room." Remus suggested since classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, much to the students delight.

Lily beamed at him,"That's a _wonderful_ idea, Remus! You're brilliant!" She said, hugging him.

Everyone gapped at her.

James turned away, clutching a pillow from one of the hospital beds tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well. . .this has been an. . .interesting experience, eh?" Emma asked nervously, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Lily was still fawning over Remus as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

They sat down at the couches surrounding the fireplace.

Silence.

Lily sighed dreamily at Remus.

Silence.

Lily scooted closer to Remus, who jumped slightly at her movement.

Silence.

Lily sighed again at Remus.

Silence.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Remus asked as he snatched his hand away from Lily.

She smiled at him,"Yeah. I'm perfect. Your eyes are pretty."

Remus chuckled nervously and scooted to the edge of the couch.

James fingered his wand in his pocket.

The girls eyebrows rose.

Sirius snorted,"Yes, Remus. You have absolutely _beautiful_ eyes."

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus hissed.

Silence.

Lily sighed again and scooted to Remus.

Remus scoots away from her again, only to fall of the couch. Lily leaned over the couch with a look of concern,"Are you alright, Remus?"

"Er, yeah." Remus said sitting on the couch again, as far from Lily as possible.

Silence.

Lily giggled adoringly as Remus blinked,"You blink nice too."

"Yeah, Remus. You blink nice-"

"_Shut up, Sirius_!" James hissed this time.

Remus turned to James to give him a grateful look, only to find James glaring furiously at him. Uh, oh.

Silence.

"I wish I could blink like you." Lily stated dreamily.

Remus cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah, Remus you're _so_ dreamy." Sirius said, mocking Lily. She didn't seem to notice since she was too busy staring at Remus.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, why don't you just marry him?" James muttered dulfully.

Lily did something much worse right then, though. Something that made Peter give a high-pitch squeal. Something that made Emma and Alice exclaim, "Lily!". Something that made Sirius fall of the couch laughing. Something that made James stand up furiously, pointing his wand at Remus. Something to make Lily smile dreamily. Something that made Remus just about have a heart attack.

That something was kiss him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**


	3. Tangoing Lollipops and Frog the Toad

**Disclaimer: Iyay ownyay othingnyay. otgyay atthyay? That's translated to: I own nothing. Got that?**

**A/N: The disclaimer is pig latin, by the way. Revised: 8/1/06**

**Song Lyrics: "She Drives Me Crazy" by the Fine Young Cannibals**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus! Get your mouth off of Evans'!" James shouted, pointing his wand at Remus.

Remus shot back from Lily like she was fire and fell off the couch again.

Lily got off the couch and knelt down next to Remus,"Remus?" She asked in concern.

Remus scrambled up, wide eyed,"Oh. My. God."

Lily smiled at him before standing up. She was about to walk to Remus when Emma and Alice grabbed her arms,"Lily? Are you alright?" Alice asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin was that about, Lily?" Emma exclaimed.

Lily ignored them and sighed again at Remus,"Do you want to go for a walk, Remus?"

"Er, no thanks Lily-"

" i What /i ?" James exclaimed,"All I got was a slap in the face when we kissed! He gets a kiss _without_ the slap _and_ a walk?"

Lily either ignored him or was too entranced by Remus to hear him. Meanwhile, Sirius was kneeling over Peter, who had fainted from shock,"Oh, come on, Peter. It wasn't _that _shocking!" Peter didn't move,"Oh, Peter! Is it my imagination or do I see lollipops doing the tango?"

Peter shot up and looked around frantically,"Lollipops. . .tangoing. . .want. . .lollipops. . .what? Where are they?"

Sirius chuckled and stood up,"Always works." He muttered to himself. He walked to James' side,"Hey, at least she hasn't confessed her undying love for him yet." He said with a strained chuckle.

James glared at him beforing turning back to Remus and Lily. Apparently, this wasn't the time to joke with James.

"I love you, Remus! I confess my undying love for you!" Lily yelled, trying to grab Remus once again. Alice and Emma were having trouble holding her back.

James glared at Sirius. Sirius shrugged,"Uh, well I did say yet."

"Sirius, James come help us!" Emma yelled trying to hold Lily back.

"Oh, that's all right. You girls are doing a splendid job." Sirius said as he and James began backing away from the girls. They didn't want to get kicked by a crazy red-head.

Emma and Alice sighed in frustration,"Remus, run for it! We're not going to be able to hold her off by ourselves and apparently James and Sirius are just a bunch of pansies. . .Peter doesn't look like he'll help much either." Alice said looking at Peter, who was standing around mumbling about lollipops or something.

Remus nodded vigerously, gave one last look at crazy Lily, before running up the boys staircase to their dorm. Promptly locking the door and pushing James' bed in front of the door, barricading him in.

He slide down the wall to the floor, panting,"It's only the second day back and I've already been attacked by a bunch of grindylows and by Lily. I don't think I'll make it this year." He said faintly to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Lily was yelling for Remus. "Where is he? Remus? Remus! I'm coming! Don't worry, I just have to get these lunatics off me!" She called, meaning Emma and Alice.

Emma scoffed,"She calls _us_ lunatics. _We're_ not the ones kissing and confessing our undying love out of the blue."

Sirius laughed and back up even further right into Peter,"Oh, hello, Peter." He said cheerfully.

Peter looked at him,"Where's the lollipops? You said there were tangoing lollipops. I don't see any tangoing lollipops, Sirius!"

Sirius looked at him strangely,"Er, I think I saw them tango their way up the stairs to our dorm."

Peter gave a squeal of joy before running up the stairs.

"James, Sirius! Get over here right now!" Alice yelled, after being hit in the nose by Lily.

James eyed Lily warily before grabbing Sirius' sleeve and dragging him up to the girls.

"What? James don't make me go! Why can't we just bring Remus down and let her have at him?" Sirius whined.

James gave him a death glare. Sirius chuckled,"Or not. We wouldn't want that to happen," James continued to glare at him. Sirius gulp,"Let's get over to the girl, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was hyperventilating upstairs on the floor. What was that about? Why was Lily acting so strange? Oh no, what about James? He was so going to hex him!

He was broke from his thoughts as pounding was heard from the door. Remus groaned and pulled out his wand,"Er, who is it?"

"It's Peter! Let me in! I know the lollipops are in there, Remus! They're probably doing a wonderful tango act. Let me in!"

Remus look at the door strangely,"What are you talking about, Peter? Lollipops? Tango? Did Lily put you up to this?"

"No, Crazy Lady down stairs didnt put me up to anything! I want the lollipops, Remus! You have to share!" Peter yelled, pounding harder on the door.

"I- I don't know what your talking about Peter!" Remus scrambled off the floor and began to push his bed towards the door, barricading himself even more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evans, calm down!" Sirius shouted grabbing one of her feet, while James grabbed the other, both trying to stop her from kicking. Emma and Alice were holding her arms.

"No, I have to get to Remus!" Lily shouted.

"You little twit, calm down!" Sirius yelled back frustrated.

"Don't call her a twit!" James shouted to Sirius,"This isn't her fault! She hasn't down anything wrong- _Ow_!" James cried out painfully as Lily kicked him in the face,"Evans, you little. . .I think you broke my nose!" James said trying to hold onto Lily's foot while craddling his nose.

Sirius scoffed,"Yeah, she didn't do _anything_."

James glared and gave a hard tug on Lily's foot, bringing her down on top of himself and Sirius.

"Tackle her!" Emma shouted, jumping down to the floor.

Alice followed her, helping the other three hold a struggling Lily down.

"Remus! Help me!" Lily yelled.

"Will you shut up about Remus? What does he have that I don't?" James asked. Sirius snickered but stopped soon after because Lily scratched him on the cheek. "Argh! Woman!"

Alice rolled her eyes, practically sitting on Lily's right arm,"Isn't it obvious? She swallowed some of Remus' overturned potion earlier."

James sighed with relieve,"That''s good, for a while there, I actually thought she liked him. . .how do we get her to Professor Slughorn or the hospital wing without her killing one of us or performing suicide for Remus, then?"

Alice and Emma shared a look,"Remus, eh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she watched him bang on the boys dorm door.

Peter stopped for a moment, panting hard,"Lollipop. . .dancing. . .lollipops. . .tango. . .in there. . .dorm. . .variety of. . .flavors. . .so many flavors. . .lollipops. . ." Peter continued muttering about lollipops.

"Uh, right." Alice said walking up to the door as well and knocking politely,"Remus? It's Alice."

There was silence for a moment before Remus spoke,"Alice? What do you want?"

"We need your help. We think Lily swallowed some of your love potion. Thats why she acting a little strange and-"

"A _little_?"

"No need to comment, Remus." Alice said bitterly,"Anyways, we need to get her to Professor Slughorn."

"So?"

"_So_, there's lollipops doing the tango and I want them." Peter said cutting off Alice from talking. Alice smacked his arm and continued.

"_So,_ we need you to walk her there. Don't worry, we'll hold her back. As long as she sees you, she'll follow."

"Alice, Lily is one of my best friends, really she is, but I really don't fancy having my face snogged off or having her claim to want to marry me or whatever. I think I'll stay in the comfort and safety of the dorm."

Alice sighed,"She'll only get worse. We can hardly hold her down right now. I think she broke James' nose and bit Emma's toe. Please?"

"Yes, please, Remus. Remember the lollipops. We must remember them, Remus." Peter pleaded. A quiet, "Shut up!" was hissed by Alice.

". . .No, that's alright. I think I'll just stay here."

"Fine, have it your way." Alice said.

Silence.

Remus sighed with relief and sat down on a bed. He was just about ready to crack open a book to study, when the door burst open and off its hinges.

Alice walked in, wand at her side, along with a jumpy Peter,"Hello, Remus."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily growled,"What does Alice think she's doing up there with my Remus?"

Emma answered back lightly,"I have no idea, probably just snogging senselessly."

Lily tensed for a moment before struggling even harder,"I'll save you, Remus! I won't let that ----- touch you!"

Emma gaped at Lily,"Lily!"

Sirius and James grinned at her,"We didn't know you had such a colorful language, Evans."

"You don't know a lot about me, Black!" Lily replied, trying to bit at his fingers.

"Oy! James your girlfriend's not only insane, but also violent!" Sirius said, pulling his fingers back.

James and Lily spoke at the same time,"I'm not his girlfriend! Besides what would Remus say?" Lily shouted.

"Rub it in, why don't you." James muttered bitterly.

Lily all of a sudden stopped struggling and looked at James.

"Lily?" Emma asked concerned.

Lily smiled at James and sighed dreamily,"Hi."

James looked confused for a moment then smirked flirtatously,"Hey, Lily."

"What? How? When? Hold on, I thought she was in love with Remus, not _James_." Emma said in confusion.

Sirius chuckled knowingly,"I think Evans has something up her sleeve."

Lily leaned closer to James, still smiling at him,"Your hairs really messy."

James messed up his hair quickly,"I know. Like it?"

Lily touched his hair lightly and sighed,"Yeah."

James looked shocked from her touching his hair,"I'm never washing my hair again."

Sirius put on a pained express,"Are you thinking of joining Snivellus' never wash your hair club? Please don't. I have to live with you for another three years."

James apparently wasn't aware of Sirius. Actually, he didn't seem to be aware of anything but Lily right now.

Sirius eyed Lily suspiously as she leaned even closer to James,"James, watch out. Evans isn't stupid."

Lily's smile widened for a moment before jumping up and sprinting up the boys stairs,"Remus has nicer hair, though!" She shouted to James.

James cursed and kicked the coffee tables leg. It broke off, making the coffee table fall down.

"Way to go, James. What did the coffee table ever do to you?" Sirius said amused.

"It's not my fault the table was poorly made!" James exclaimed then ran up the boys staircase.

Emma ran with him. Sirius stared at the broken table,"Sorry old table. Don't mind James. The redhead makes him go a little crazy." He said solemnly before magically repairing it and running after a lunatic Lily, a jealous James, and a dazed and somewhat confused Emma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Remus we just-" Alice started but stopped as she was pushed by Peter who ran past her looking frantically around the room.

"Where are they?" He exclaimed then stopped, momentarily glaring at Remus,"You. You took them, didn't you? You wanted them all to yourself. Didn't you? _Didn't you_? Admit it!"

Remus held up his hands in bewilderment,"Hey, I didn't eat any lollipops."

Peter opened his mouth but stopped as the Lily ran into the room,"Remus!" She cried, then looked at Alice in disgust,"You! Get away from Remus!"

Alice's eyes widened,"What?"

"I know you just want Remus for yourself!" Lily shouted.

"What? No I don't." She said backing away as Lily advanced towards her.

"Er. . ." Remus said not knowing what to do.

"Lily!" Emma yelled as she walked in.

"Emma?" Lily asked looking at Emma.

"Remus!" Peter said advancing on Remus. Remus pulled out his wand.

"Peter?" Sirius asked as he and James entered the dorm.

"Sirius!" Peter said, beckoning him over to help him get Remus for stealing his lollipops.

"James!" Alice warned as she watched him pull out his wand and point it at Remus.

"Alice." James said in a voice that plainly said, Don't-Bother-Me.

Silence.

Everyone looked back and forth at each other.

"Remus, I love-" Lily started to say, but Alice covered her mouth.

Lily was going to reply, but Peter spoke instead,"Frog! How could you?"

Everyone turned to Peter. He was walking to his bed where his pet toad, Frog, was sitting. Right on top of a bag of lollipops.

"I trusted you! You betrayed me!" Peter wailed, rushing to the bag of lollipops, grabbing them, making Frog fall off the bag.

"Ribbit." Frog said.

"Oh, I'll "ribbit" you!" Peter said angerily.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Frog said.

"How dare you say that!" Peter yelled.

"Is he talking to Frog? Is he even aware that Frog is a toad?" Emma asked.

"Ribbit. . .ribbit."

"I thought we were friends, Frog! I thought we had a good thing going! I guess I was wrong." Peter sobbed, picking up Frog and walking him to the open window.

"Peter, what are you doing?" James asked.

Peter sniffed,"This is the best way." He said holding Frog an arms link out the window.

Remus scoffed,"You're not going to commit murder on your toad, are you, Peter?"

"I have to! He just said we couldn't be friends anymore and that I was the size of a walrus! Do you know how it feels when a toad says "Ribbit. . .ribbit" to you? Do you, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Er, no. I don't think I do. . ." Remus trailed off.

"I do! I know exactly how it feels- _ew_! He peed on me!" Peter yelped, dropping Frog. Frog gave one last ribbit as he plummeted downwards. Peter gasped and looked over the edge,"Frog! I didn't mean too! I really didn't! It was an accident! I'm sorry! Now you're dead and splattered all over the ground." Peter sobbed,"Mum's going to kill me. She said just this summer if something happened to you I'd be in so much trouble. . .Frog!" Peter exclaimed with glee,". . .Wow. That was lucky. Thanks, Filch! . . .er, oops." Peter said.

Apparently, just when Peter dropped Frog, Filch was walking by doing patrols. Frog fell on Filch's head. Filch shouted out some curses, looking up at Peter in the window.

"Uh, sorry! . . .oh, no. He's coming!" Peter cried out. He turned to find everyone else gone.

"Where are we going hide. . .hey, where are you guys?" He asked, confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus, where are we going?" Lily asked as they walked down the boys staircase.

The group decided Peter could deal with his toad problem on his own, also Lily was trying to pounce on Remus.

"Er, to the. . .kitchens, Lily." Remus said nervously, pushing Lily away some as she leaned against him.

"Doing okay up there, Remus?" James asked cooly.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes,"Fine. Just fine. . .Lily don't do that!" Remus exclaimed alarmed, pulling Lily's hand from his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like my hair, Remus?" Lily asked 5 minutes later.

The others sighed exasperated.

"Are we almost there?" Sirius moaned.

"Yes, Sirius for the eighth time in the past two minutes, we're almost there!" James said irritated.

"Oh, you're just grouchy because Lily isn't fawning over you. Do you like my hair, James?" Sirius asked.

James looked at him,"What?"

"Do you like my hair? I'm trying to make you feel better, by asking you if you like my hair. Like Lily just asked Remus." Sirius replied.

"How is that suppose to help?" James asked.

"Well, since Lily didn't ask you, I thought I'd ask you." Sirius said simply.

"What's the point?"

Sirius sighed in exasperation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, do you?" Lily asked thirty seconds later.

"Do I what?" Remus asked.

Lily giggled,"You answered a question with a question. That's so funny. Do you like my hair?"

"Er. . .it's nice, Lily." Remus said.

"I think your hair is bloody awesome, Lily." James said after Remus.

"Oh, yes, Lily. Your hair is just_ lovely_. Why don't you two join in on commenting on Lily's hair?" Sirius said sarcastically to Emma and Alice. They rolled their eyes and ignored him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your eyes are pretty, Remus." Lily said five minutes later.

The rest sighed, frustrated.

"Will you make her shut up?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't you shut up, Black?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's nice to know you still have that attitude of yours, Evans." Sirius said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Slughorn, sir!" Remus shouted happily, practically running from Lily, who kept following him.

Professor turned to face them at his desk. They had just entered his classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. What can I do for you?" He asked curiously, looking at Lily, who was examining Remus closely.

"Lily swallowed some of my love potion earlier and now you see, sir. . ." Remus said looking at Lily.

"Why couldn't she have swallowed my potion?" James groaned.

Slughorn chuckled,"I see. Well, I will brew a antidote for you. It wouldn't take long." He said standing up and walking over to his supply.

Everyone sighed with relief, except for Lily, who sighed adoringly at Remus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we go, Miss Evans." Professor Slughorn said handing Lily a goblet of the antidote.

"What is it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Er. . .it's my favorite drink. Try it." Remus answered quickly, pushing the goblet towards her.

Lily nodded vigoriously and gulped it all down quickly.

Everyone looked at her for a moment.

"Lily?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"Emma." Lily replied back, looking around uncertainly. She spotted Remus and turned red,"Er. . .Remus." She said clearing her throat awkwardly.

"You aren't still in love with Remus, are you?" James asked anxiously.

"No." Lily answered.

They sighed,"Great. That's wonderful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Professor Slughorn, for the antidote." Remus called as they walked out of the potions classroom.

Lily glanced embarrassed at Remus, before speeding away. Emma and Alice laughed and sped up with her.

"Well. . .this has been an. . .interesting day." Remus said as they watched the girls walk off.

James groaned,"Why couldn't she have swallowed some of my potion?"

Sirius laughed,"Even if she had, Evans probably would have been poisoned and died or sprouted boils all over. Your potion wasn't looking so great, you know."

James shoved him.

"Er. . .sorry, James. About, you know. . .the whole Lily thing." Remus said awkwardly.

"It's alright. . .I guess. . .she kisses good, doesn't she?" James asked slyly.

Remus rolled his eyes,"How do you even know she kisses good when you said she didn't kiss you back that night?"

James shrugged,"So? I'll be able to kiss her again soon and when I do, she'll kiss me back. . .She fall for the ol' Potter Charm." James added more to himself then to Sirius and Remus.

Remus just sighed and walked on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Marauders had just walked up the a flight of stairs on the fourth floor when Peter came running past them, holding Frog.

"What-"

"COME BACK HERE, BOY! You are in so much trouble! Dropping a toad on my head from ten stories up is attempted murder!" Filch yelled, also running past James, Sirius, and Remus.

"It was an accident! Believe me!" Peter pleaded.

"You just accidently dropped a toad from your window just when I was walking by? Yes, I'm sure it was an accident!"

"Precisely!" Peter yelled back.

Peter and Filch continued down a flight of stairs, leaving the other Marauders in silence.

"Should we go help him?" Remus asked.

"Nah, he can take care of himself. Besides, he's got Frog there to pee on Filch if he tries to murder him." Sirius said carelessly, continueing to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James and Remus laughed and continued as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**

**Eye Heart Music**


	4. Breadsticks and Red Spots

**Clears throat "Ahem, ladies, gentlemen, mammals, toads, horklumps, grindylows, trees. . ." Continues naming all matter around me until- "Will you get to the bloody announcement already? I been standing here for fourty-five minutes!" Clears throat again, glaring at the "gentlemen" "Yes, well, I'd like to say that I don't own Harry Potter and that JK Rowlings does." . . ."That's all? I stood here for fourty-five minutes to here you say _that_? What else is new?" Glares once more at the "gentlemen"**

**A/N: LoL, just to let you know "gentlemen's" real name is Smithy. . .Revised: 8/1/06**

**Song Lyrics: "Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Four_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bludgers."

"Chocolate." Sirius replied.

"Chocolate? Why do you think of chocolate when you hear the word "Bludgers"?" Remus asked curiously.

The Marauders (Excluding Peter, who was at the owlery sending a letter telling his mother about his broken wand) were sitting in their dorm the next day about 5:15 (PM) being bored to death. So, they decided to play a fun game of one-person-says-a-word-then-the-other-person-says-what-comes-to-their-mind-first-when-the-word-was-said.

"Well, a lot of the time you get landed in the hospital wing when being around a bludger, which, of course, leads to sympathy and chocolate." Sirius said, eye glazing over at the thought of chocolate.

"What are you saying, Sirius? That you _mean_ to get hit by bludgers? It _would_ explain why you get hit so often." James said amused.

"Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha. That's funny, James." Sirius said dullfully to James. James chuckled.

Remus shook his head and continued,"Okay, Books."

"Sneezy and smelly."

"Sirius, how do you get _sneezy_ from "books"? Sneezy isn't even a _word_!" Remus asked in disbelief.

"So? Books make me sneeze. Stop being so grammariticly correct." Sirius said breezily.

Remus huffed," "Grammariticly" isn't a word either, Sirius!"

"Oh, well. Okay, my turn. Alpha."

"Greek Alphabet."

"How do you come up with that?" Sirius said, scratching his head.

Remus rolled his eyes and chucked a disgusting flavored Bertie Bott's Bean into the trash bin,"Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. You didn't know that?"

"Of course, I did! I was just testing you. Yeah, you better be ready for your next test, it's coming soon, Remus. . .Soon." Sirius said mysteriously.

Remus held up his hands,"Oh! I'm so scared! I'm practically shaking in my shoes."

"You should be." Sirius said seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, how about. . .the number seven?" Sirius asked James ten minutes later.

"Quidditch."

Sirius and Remus groaned,"That the only answer you've gave us!"

James shrugged,"What can I say?"

"Let's try this again. . .lake."

"Quidditch." James said again.

"James, how can _lake_ have anything to do with quidditch?" Remus asked in exasperation.

"The lake is close to the quidditch pitch." James reasoned.

"Whatever. Let's try. . .red. Oops, not a good one. Let me change that to-"

"Evans."

"_What_?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"Evans. Her hairs red. Or have you two not noticed over the past year or so?" James asked.

"We're so shocked. The only answer you given is quidditch for the entire hour we've played this stupid and pointless, yet amusing game." Remus pointed out.

James shrugged again,"As I said, Evans' hair is red, not hard to miss."

Sirius grinned slyly at James,"I bet it isn't, James." James glared and Sirius continued,"Anyways, let's see if we can get another answer other than quidditch out of you. Sleeping."

"Slughorn." James said, groaning.

Sirius tilted his head and then shook his head in a defeated manner,"I can't figure out how you get sleeping to go with _Slughorn_. They both start with an "S", but other than that. . .Oh, _gross._ I just thought of how else sleeping can go with Slughorn-"

"No, I mean Slughhorn's party. You know, for the Slug Club. The party starts at 6:00 (PM)."

Remus mouthed "oh", then looked at a clock hanging on the wall nearby,"It only takes about twenty minutes to get there; we don't have to leave for few more minutes." He responded calmly.

"Let's go. Beat the crowd, you know." James said standing up and walking to the door.

"_What_ crowd, James?" Sirius asked slyly.

It was a common fact that there weren't "crowds" at Professor Slughorn's parties. Many people made up excuses to not be able to go. The Marauders ((excluded Remus)(and Peter because he wasn't in the club)) were one of those many.

"You know." James said off-handly.

"I'm not sure if I do. Please explain." Sirius replied, grinning at James.

"Yes, James why _are_ you leaving early? You usually don't even _go_ to the parties." Remus asked confused.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red-head we all know, now would it?" Sirius asked slyly.

"This doesn't have anything to with Evans!" James said quickly.

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed pointing a finger at James,"I didn't say Evans. I just said red-head. I could have meant that third year Hufflepuff."

"Why would you mean the third year Hufflepuff? I don't even know who the third year Hufflepuff _is_." James asked.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you admitted you were wrong."

"Sirius, that didn't make one bit of sense." James said.

"I know, I just liked saying it. Anyways, back to our little feisty firecracker." Sirius said standing up.

"You're actually going as well, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Sirius shrugged,"Guess so. I wouldn't want to miss a classic Lils and Pothead row, now would I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black! Wonderful to see you!" Professor Slughorn said jovially as the three Marauders walked into Slughorn's classroom, were the party was.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn." Remus said.

"Hello, Professor." James said, looking around.

"Hey, Professor S." Sirius said, gazing longingly at a table of refreshments.

"It's wonderful to see you were able to make it, boys." The professor said once more, clapping Sirius on the back while he (Sirius) was eating a deviled egg, making him choke slightly.

"Y- Yes. Wonderful." Sirius muttered hoarsely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" James muttered to himself, searching the room fifteen minutes later.

"What was that, James?" Remus asked, amused.

"Oh, nothing." James said breezily.

"Turn to your left a little, James. She's over there talking to Alice." Remus said just as breezily.

"Okay, thanks." James said breezily once again, walking off to Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I had homework to finish and here I am at this party. I mean, I'm glad I can be apart of extracurricular activities, but I have other things to do rather than stand around eating carrot sticks and talking to people who's great great great great great great grandmother's father's cousin's friend's daughter's aunt's husband's great great great great great great great grandfather's mother's friend's sister's brother's great aunt, invented a smelly old potion." Lily said grumply.

Alice chuckled,"Try the fishsticks, they taste good."

Lily glared,"Try a carrot, they're just as good."

"No, the fishsticks are more fattening, so they taste better."

"So? Even if they are more fattening, doesn't mean they're better. Carrots are way better since they taste good _and_ they're healthy for you. I think they're good for your eyes or something." Lily pointed out triumphly to Alice.

"I thought they were good for your hearing."Alice mused.

"No, they're good for your eyes-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's James going?" Sirius asked Remus as they both watched him walk away from them.

He messed up his hair and Sirius knew where he was going then,"He's going to have a visit with Evans, isn't he?"

"Yep." Remus said grabbing a breadstick, only to find someone else had grabbed it. He looked over to find a second year Ravenclaw girl glaring at him,"This is _my_ breadstick." She said tugging at the bread.

Remus tugged back at it,"I saw it first though, little girl."

"I am _not_ little." The girl huffed and tugged at the breadstick again.

Sirius and Remus spoke at the same time:

"You're vertically challenged then, may I have my breadstick?" Remus asked politely, tugging harder on the breadstick.

"Lets face it: You're short." Sirius said, glancing in James' direction.

"I'm only _twelve years_ _old_!" The girls said loudly,"Now, give me my breadstick!"

Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder,"Good luck, mate. I'm heading over to see what James is up too." Then he turned to the girl,"Good luck, midget."

Sirius turned and walked off in James' direction, leaving Remus to battle against a miniature second year for a breadstick.

The question is. . .Who will win?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, carrots are good for your eyes-" Lily said again, but was cut off.

"Hey, Evans." A voice said from behind her.

Lily sighed and turned around,"Potter."

"James." Alice said politely.

"Hey gang!" Sirius said cheerfully slinging a arm around Alice and Lily,"Great party, eh? Just divine! Tried those cheese bites yet? They're simply _darling_."

Lily's eyes narrowed as she shook his arm off her shoulder; Alice pulled away also.

"Sirius, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say _darling_." James said. He shook his head and turned to Lily and Alice,"Fancy seeing you lot here. I didn't even know you came to these things." He lied.

"Cough-liar-cough." Sirius said.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, just a little cough. Madame Pomfrey said it's contagious, but who cares?" Sirius said.

Alice and Lily back away quickly from Sirius.

"Er, yeah. Right, Sirius." James said.

Silence.

"James only came because you came, Evans." Sirius blurted.

Alice chuckled behind her hand and exchanged a look with Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

James slapped the back of Sirius' head,"Sirius, why don't you go over and visit Remus. I'm sure he wants to chat. You two haven't talked in a while, have you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I talked to him five minutes ago, James. Besides, he's fighting for a breadstick with a midget right now. Things could get bloody, so I'd prefer to stay out of it."

"Well, I think you can handle youself just fine, go visit him again." James said slowly.

"I told you I talked to him five minutes a-"

"Well, _go visited him again_!" James repeated quickly.

"Fine, fine. It will be your fault if I don't come out alive." Sirius said walking back over to Remus and the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched him walk off anxiously, then turned back to Lily and Alice. "Hee hee. So. . ." James trailed off nervously, before grabbing a cup of butterbeer and drinking it down in one gulp.

Lily and Alice looked at him,"Are you alright, Potter? You're acting weirder then you usually do." Lily asked.

James grinned at her, "I didn't know you were so concerned about me! I'm glad to be reassured after the little fiasco with Remus."

Lily's eyes narrowed,"I'm not concerned about _you_, Potter. You're just acting weirder then usual."

"Sure, Evans. . . .So, do you really like my hair?"

Lily scoffed as Alice turned to the refreshment table, hiding her laughter.

"Oh, don't think of yourself that great, Potter. I was under the influence of a love potion. I would have done anything to get to Remus, including flirting with you. And no. Your hair looks like it hasn't been combed in years." Lily added.

James ran a hand through his hair,"It hasn't been combed since I was seven. My mum gave up. It wouldn't stay flat."

"You didn't try gel or something?" Alice asked.

James nodded solemnly,"It still stuck up, the only difference was it looked all greasy, like Snivel- Snape's hair." James corrected himself fast as he saw the look he was given by Lily.

"You don't have to be so awful about him, Potter." Lily said tartly.

"I wasn't. I was just making an observation about his hair. I was just _observing_ that his hair was greasy. For example: I am _observing_ that your hair's really red and great. And long." James said closely examining her hair with a smirk on his face.

Lily huffed and turned to the food table, ignoring James standing next to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you give me the sodding breadstick?" Remus asked, frustrated.

"No!" The girl replied back.

"It's just a breadstick! Nothing special about it!" Remus tried to reason with her.

"Then why do _you_ want it?" She asked.

"Er, because. . .it doesn't matter!" Remus said.

Sirius walked up to them,"Hey, mate. Hey, midget." He greeted them both.

They didn't look at him and only grunted in response.

"Hi, Sirius. How the party going for you?" Sirius said asking himself.

"Oh, it brilliant. I'm having a _great_ time! Thanks for asking." He replied to himself.

"You're welcome." Sirius replied again to himself.

"How are _you_ doing?" Sirius asked his, er, otherself.

"I'm fine too. Have you tried the onion dip? It's delicious."

Sirius shook his head,"No, I'm afraid not. See, I'm allergic to onions. Get all swelled up. Not a pretty sight." He replied to himself.

"Horrid, horrid." Sirius said, agreeing with himself, shaking his head sadly in the process.

Sirius sighed,"Yes, I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't _actually_ like Remus, do you, Evans?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

Lily sighed in exasperation,"I thought you went off to your Maulers-"

"It's Marauders, Lily." Alice cut in.

"-Maulers, Marauders, same difference." Lily said shrugging.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I want to go over there right now." James said, looking over at Remus who was still battling it out with the second year and Sirius, who appeared to having a conversation with himself.". . .I think you're changing the subject!" James exclaimed.

"I am not! Did you ever consider that, hmmm, _no_. That maybe I wanted you to go away?" Lily asked.

James just grinned a sly grin,"Yeah, sure Evans. As I already asked what does Remus have, that I don't?"

Lily scoffed,"I don't like Remus. He's still a better person than you are though, Potter."

Alice sensing a fight coming decided to change the subject,"Is that Frank Longbottom? I didn't think he was in the Slug Club!" Alice said in surprise even though she and Lily had talked to him for five minutes at the beginning of the party.

"Er, yeah. He's really good at astronomy, I think." Lily said, starting to cool down,". . .Don't you dare say your "bloody awesome" at transfiguration, Potter." Lily said as James opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say that for your information." James said slowly, he was going to say, "I'm bloody _brilliant_ at transfiguration".

"Oh, really? What _were_ you going to say then?" Asked Lily, not believing James.

"Er, I was going to say. . .I was going to say- Oy! Is that carrot cake?" James exclaimed over-enthusiastically. He quickly walked over to the refreshment table, examining a pinkish colored cake. The girls watched him with raised eyebrows the whole way.

Lily walked up with Alice following her,"Potter, that's not a carrot cake. That's a strawberry cake."

James shook his head,"No, it isn't. It's definitely carrot."

"Since when have carrots been _pink_? I thought they were _orange_." Lily asked sarcastically,pointing to the pink cake.

"So? I've eaten a carrot cake that was green before." James argued.

Alice and Lily faces scrunched up in disgusted,"James, you didn't to check and see if there was _mold_ on it?"

James looked thoughtful,"Huh. Guess not. That might be why it didn't taste that well. Kind of gross actually. . ." James mouthed "oh" a few seconds later,". . ._that's_ why I spent six hours sitting in the bathroom by the toilet."

LIly rolled her eyes,"Really, Potter, I honestly don't know how you're one of the top students at Hogwarts."

James' let out a dramatic,"I try, Lily, I try."

Lily scowled.

Alice snickered, quickly turning them into a coughing fit and looking around the crowd. She quickly spotted someone,"Hey, Lily. Look it's Hestia! . . .I think I'm going to go chat with her. . .bye!" Alice finished quickly jogging away to their friend, Hestia Jones, a fifth year Ravenclaw.

Lily glared at Alice's back as she walked away, then turned back to Potter.

James when back to the conversation,"So, your not admitting being impressed by me being one of the top students?" James asked. Lily nodded, thinking Potter was getting the message. James continued,". . .You _could_ be admitting how you'd like to snog senselessly with me, though." James finished slyly.

Lily scoffed and began to speak in a dry, sarcastic voice,"Yes, Potter. How did you guess? I want to snog senselessly with you right here, right now." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

James chuckled and moved closer to her,"Okay, if you insisted."

Lily gaped, horrified. She back away,"Ugh, Potter, you pervert!" With that Miss Evans stormed off to Alice and Hestia, by the chocolate pudding.

"Er, well, meet you later! You know so we can snog. . .er, nevermind. We'll talk later." James trailed off part way as Lily glared at him for a moment.

He frowned some and looked back at the so called _strawberry_ cake.

i Pfft,what does she know? It's definitely carrot. . .at least I hope it is. I'm allergic to strawberries. /i 

He sliced a big hunk of cake onto a plate and grabbed a fork. James slowly got a bit of cake on his fork and brought it to his mouth. Chewing. . .swallowing. . .sighing. . .Mmmm, _so_ good'. . .sighing again in content. . .breaking out in red spots. . .

James quickly put the cake down and left the party, heading to the hospital wing with red spots.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that move the Bulgarian seeker made two summers ago? It was brilliant!"

"Oh, yes, that was great!" Sirius replied to himselves question.

He had continued an interesting conversation with himself for the past five minutes as Remus and the girl fought over the breadstick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Remus exclaimed to the girl.

"No, I'll neve-" The girl stopped abruptly as the breadstick broke apart, each person getting half.

Remus and the girl fell over. They blinked and stared at each other, then at their part of the breadstick. Each other. Breadstick. Each other. Breadstick. Each other. Breadsti-

"Fresh, hot, just out of the oven breadsticks!" A seventh year boy from Hufflepuff squealed as he walked over to a new tray of breadsticks that magically appeared from the kitchens

There was several more squeals of delight just before at least fifteen people crowded around the tray.

Remus and The Girl stared outraged at the group. They quickly stood up and tried to move their way through the crowd to the tray.

Soon the crowd disappeared, leaving an empty tray for Remus and The Girl. The two sighed,disappointed, then groaned as they heard comments on the breadsticks:

"_Mmmmm_! This is _so_ good!"

"So _hot_ and _tasty_!"

"Ensd shtsi osnwe _snwe_ good!"

"Mmmm_mmmmm_!"

Remus and The Girl groaned and looked at their cold, half breadsticks.

Remus brought his to The Girl's.

"Cheers." He muttered moodily, stuffing the breadstick in his mouth.

"Cheers." The Girl muttered just as moodily, before following Remus' example.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mmmmm_, Remus, did you try those breadsticks? Especially when they just came from the kitchen? I got like five of them. Boy, were those things good." Sirius asked as he and Remus walked up the stairs to their dorm. Sirius rubbed his stomach happily, remembering the wonderful food.

Remus grumbled,"Yes, and this is coming from the guy who carried on a conversation with himself for twenty minutes."

Sirius smirked,"Oh, and _that_ was coming from the guy who fought over a measly old breadstick for twenty minutes with a secondnd year midget."

"Oh, be quiet." Remus hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well. . .that was a _wonderful_ party." Remus said bluntly.

Sirius and James muttered "Mmmm,hmmm" 's as they played a game of explode and snap in their dorm later that night.

James had gotten back from the hospital wing just after Remus and Sirius got back from the party, his red spots gone, except for a few that Madame Pomfrey could not cure, right in the middle of his forehead.

James was promptly laughed at by Sirius and snickered at by Remus. Sirius and Remus were then promptly hexed with a violent shade of violet for their hair.

There was silence for the next few minutes until Peter rushed through the door, holding a red envelope.

"Er, hello, Peter. Are you alright?" Remus asked slowly as he and James and Sirius watched Peter run to the open window and drop the red envelope downwards.

Peter sighed with relief,"Yeah, fine. I just got a howler from me mum. I sent her a letter telling her about my wand being broken." He said explaining to them.

Peter was about to walk away from the window, but stopped as he glanced once more out the window."Oh. . .Merlin." He said fearfully.

"What is it, Peter- ?"

"BOY THAT'S THE SECOND ATTEMPTED MURDER ON ME! YOU'LL BE EXPELLED NEXT!" Filch yelled from below, down on the grounds.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other before rushing to the window. Apparently, Peter had dropped the red envelope the same time as Filch walked by, doing patrols. What bad luck.

Peter cringed,"Sorry! I- I didn't mean to!"

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT! WAIT UNTIL THE HEADMAST-" Filch was cut off by another scream. The scream was high-pitch and feminine.

"PETER PETTIGREW! YOU ARE GROUNDED TILL YOU'Re DEAD AND IN YOUR GRAVE! I _TOLD_ YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THAT WAND! . . ." The screams continued.

Filch looked confused for moment then shook his fist at Peter and walked away.

Peter moaned as the rest of the Marauders snickered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**


	5. Ten Thousand Tips for Teachers

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right. Like _I_ own anything. Snorts**

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**

**Song Lyrics: "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Five_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"School books?"

Sighs,"Check."

"Wands."

Sighs,"Duh, Sirius."

"Homework?"

". . .Check. . ."

"Lunch pail?"

"Sirius! We don't _have_ lunch pails! We don't even _need_ lunch pails!"

"Fine, fine. . .Underwear?"

"Check- Sirius!" James exclaimed. The rest of the Marauders snickered.

It was November 28th (A Saturday, so no classes) for the fifth years. They were already drowning in homework and essays from the teachers. Many people were starting to feel the pressure of O.W.L's and stressing out. Lily Evans was one of those "Many".

James hadn't ask Lily out again, afraid of being murdered by her. But, he had taken time out of his schedule to see her about, oh, every fifteen minutes or so. Yes, yes, it was _very_ considerate of him taking time out of _his_ schedule, but what could he say? He was just _that_ great.

Lily, for some strange reason, had a different opinion. . .

"Potter, will you go annoy someone else for once!" Lily asked loudly, picking up her books and exiting the library.

- - -

"Potter, I just saw you_ five minutes _ago! Why don't you go do flips on your stupid vaccuum cleaner or whatever it's called!" Lily yelled standing up and walking out of the common room.

- - -

"Potter!"

- - -

"POTTER!"

- - -

"POTHEAD!"

- - -

"Potter!

- - -

"Potter. . .Leave. . .Me. . .Alone!"

- - -

"POTTER!"

- - -

"Leave me alone!" Lily yells. A roll of parchment thrown is by Lily, at James. Right on target.

- - -

"Potter!

- - -

"PO-"

- - -

Er, you get the message, don't you?

Even though Lily wasn't, er, coporating, James wasn't one to give up. James Potter always got what he wanted. Lily Evans wasn't an exception.

James glared at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and looked back at a list in his hand,"Alright, let's do a head count. Peter Latanya Pettigrew?"

Peter,looking somewhat confused, rose his hand slowly,"That's not my middle name, Sirius."

"I know that. I don't know your real middle name, so I just came up with one."

Remus snorted,"I _hope_ Latanya isn't your middle name."

"Why not?" Peter asked while Sirius also asked, offended,"Yes, why not?"

Remus snorted again,"Well, first of all, Latanya is a female name and second of all, if I'm correct, Latanya means The Fairy Queen."

Peter turned red and punched Sirius in the shoulder. Remus and James stiffled with laughter.

Sirius rubbed his shoulder,"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't know that Latanya meant The Fairy Queen!"

Peter shrugged and turned away from the group to have a conversation with Frog.

Sirius looked at his list again, as Remus and James rolled their eyes,"Alright, Remus Johnny Lupin."

Remus' eyes narrowed,"You know very well my middle name isn't Johnny. It's John."

Sirius chuckled,"Okay, Johnny's here."

"Sirius!"

"Er, next. James Harold Potter." Sirius said quickly.

James smirked,"You actually said my name right, Sirius."

"Yes, well, what can I say?" Sirius muttered checking James' name on the list.

"Sirius, why exactly are you doing a checklist and head counting?. . .You weren't even doing head counting! You were doing roll call! Head counting is counting heads!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well, I was reading about in this book-"

James put on a fake suprised look,"Oh, _Merlin_! What is this world coming to? Sirius reading? Not possible!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyways, I was reading this book and-"

"Wait, you were reading this book? Why were you reading this book?" Remus asked grabbing a book Sirius was holding up to show them. It was titled, "Ten Thousand Tips for Teachers".

Sirius snatched the book back,"Yes, I was reading this book."

"Why? You're not even a teacher!" James asked.

Sirius shrugged,"I don't know. I found it lying around in the library and read a few pages and just couldn't put it down. Do guys want to know five basic tips for teaching a student the difference between a licorice wand and a real wand?"

Remus and James (even Peter) looked at Sirius in exasperation,"That's easy. A licorice wand is made out of licorice. And a real wand is made out of wood." Remus explained.

"Actually, there's a lot better way to explain the difference. You see- James! Give it back!" Sirius yelled running after James, who had snatched "Ten Thousand Tips for Teachers" from Sirius and ran to the bathroom.

James stopped in front of the toilet, dropped the book down, and flushed it. It didn't really have the effect that he wanted. All it did was clog up the toilet, and get the book all dirty and soggy. Sirius and Remus gasped and ran to the toilet.

"Uh, guys, I kind of need to use the bathroom so if you could leave. . .Is anyone aware there's a book in the toilet?" Peter asked walking into the bathroom.

Sirius groaned,"James! That's not my book! Remember! It's from the library! Great." He said using his wand to levitate the wand from the toilet.

The boys back up,"Ew, it smells."

Remus scoffed,"No! Why would you ever think that, Peter? It's only been sitting in a toilet."

"Pince is going to mutilate me!" Sirius said to James.

"How could you, James? You killed the book, James!" Remus said pointing fiercely to the dripping wet book.

James chuckled weakly,"Er, sorry. Sirius, you were starting to act weird so I had to try to get rid of the book!"

"Why didn't you run away to the library then? You know, check it in? Instead, you go and flush it down the toilet, which is now clogged." Sirius asked dullfully.

"Because you could have checked it out again!" James wailed.

"But did you really have to destro-"

"The toilets _CLOGGED_? I have to relieve myself, like, _RIGHT_ now! There's not another toilet I can use in the _WHOLE_ tower!" Peter wailed, hopping from one foot to the other.

The others stared at him.

He stared back for five seconds before running out of the dorm, presumably looking for a bathroom to "relieve" himself.

"_Okay_. Well, it looks like we'll be visiting the library today." Remus stated.

Sirius wimpered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mr. Lupin!" Madame Pince greeted one of her most frequent visitors, cheerfully, before turning to James and Sirius, who rolled their eyes. She said in a voice not so full of cheer,"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black."

"Pince."

"Hello, Madame Pince."

"My Dear Irma! You're looking fabulous!" Sirius said brightly, leaning on the counter.

Madame Pince's eyes narrowed,"Alright, Black, what book did you destroy this time?"

Sirius tried to put on his best I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look,"Why, Irma! I have no idea what you're talking about! I was just here to breath in the knowledge of the library. See, watch." Sirius commanded.

He stood up staight and breathed in deeply, then out deeply. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. . .

All the while James, Remus, and Madame Pince looked at Sirius in bewilderment.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In- "Achoo!"

Sirius stopped breathing in the "knowledge of the library", after he also breathed in a bit too much of dust.

He looked sheepishly at the other three, then handed Madame Pince "Ten Thousand Tips for Teachers".

Madame Pince grabbed the book then dropped it on her desk in disgust,"What did you do to this book, Black?"

Sirius shot James a scowl,"Er, I was. . .doing a bit of. . .bathroom reading and- and. . .it fell in the toilet."

Madame Pince back away,"Black! How could you be so irresponsible? How in the world could you have dropped the book in the toilet?. . ." Madame Pince continued questioning.

"How much will it cost to replace?"

"Is that a piece of toilet paper? Oh, I don't even want to know what that is. . .what? Oh, yes. It will be 15 galleons." Madame Pince replied.

James handed Sirius 15 galleons. They agreed on the way to the library that James would pay for the book.

Madame Pince took the galleons and glared at Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Really. It's just you were acting all. . .weird so I had to get rid of it!" James apologized as the four Marauders walked back to Gryffindor Common Room. It seemed Peter "relieved" himself.

Sirius just grunted.

James sighed frustrated,"I said I was sorry- Evans!"

Sirius looked at James,"What? Last time I checked, I'm not female, do not have red hair, and do not have the name "Evans". Do I look like Evans?"

James waved Sirius off and looked ahead of them. Sirius, along with the rest of the Marauders, looked ahead.

Lily and Hestia were standing, looking livid in front of Snivellus.

"Come on." James hissed.

"What? What about apologizing, James?" Sirius asked.

"Forget about the bloody book! I paid for to be replaced! Pince'll probably buy a new copy. So really, I did you a favor. The old one was looking ragged. Now you'll have a new copy!" James hissed quickly, striding to the group up ahead.

That seemed to satisify Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you mind your own business. . .you filthy little Mud-"

James cut off Snape,"Hello, Snivellus." Then turned to Lily and Hestia,"Hi, Evans. Jones."

Snape pulled out his wand. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Hestia only smirked.

The other Marauders just stood by James.

"We wouldn't be saying anything we're not suppose to say,are we Snape?" James asked.

"Mind your own business,Potter." Snape said viciously.

"Oh, but Evans_ is_ my business." James said knowingly.

Lily gaped at him,"My business is my business. Not _yours_!"

James only smirked at Lily and turned back to Snape,"That's a lot of books there, Snape. I bet they're all about the Dark Arts too." He said, raising his wand.

"James. . ." Remus warned.

Snape sneered at James,"Why don't you go snog a broomstick?"

"Why don't you go serve your Oh-So-Great Voldermort." James snapped back.

A crowd was starting to gather around the group as James said this. Gasp were heard.

Snape raised his wand and shot a hex at James.

James ducked and grinned at Snape,"Is that all you've got, Snivellus?" He asked with a laugh.

Many people in the crowd laughed.

Lily and Remus weren't one of them.

"Potter, Snape stop this at once!" Lily yelled, pulling out her wand.

James eyed Lily's wand warily and brought his wand down slightly, Snape noticed,"What? Afraid of a Mudblood, Potter?"

Lily turned pink and turned her wand to Snape.

James brought his wand back up, Sirius and Remus trying to hold him back.

"Don't you call her that!" He yelled,"Levicorpus!" at Snape, making him dangle in the air, upside down.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed, pointing her wand, once again, at James now.

James smirked and shot a look at the crowd. The crowd seemed to be in awe by the hex. Impressed? James then looked at Lily. For some odd reason, she didn't seem to be as awed by his hex.

"Let him down!" She commanded.

"What? After what he just called you?" James asked, outraged.

"Yes! Now let him down or that's detention!" Lily yelled.

James just stood there, wand still raised.

Lily turned to Remus,"Well? What are you going to do about him? He's _your_ friend!"

Remus looked a little startled at Lily speaking to him,"Er. . ."

Lily sighed in frustration,"_Boys_." She muttered to herself.

"I'm going to get Professor Mc-"

"Professor Mcgongall!" Hestia exclaimed, looking behind Lily.

Lily's eyes widened and spun around,"Er, hello Professor."

The professor was looking with pursed lips at the dangling Snape,"Who did this?"

James quickly hid his wand. Snape fell to the ground, red in the face from the blood rushing to his head.

The crowd that had gathered, rushed away quickly. Leaving the Marauders, Lily, Snape, Hestia, and Professor Mcgongall.

"Well?"

"Potter." Snape said sending James a glare as he got up. James glared back,"Professor, I only hexed him because he called Evans a you-know-what."

Professor Mcgongall's eyes narrowed as she looked at Snape then looked at Lily,"Is this true?"

Lily huffed,"Yes, but I could have handled it on my own. I didn't need your help, Potter."

James looked taken back,"What? Were you going glare at him to death?"

"I was going to give him detention, actually. That would have been a lot more effective then hexing him!" Lily yelled.

"No, it wouldn't!" James yelled back.

"Yes, it would! He could have gotten hurt because of you!"

"That's bad?" James asked.

"You little prick!" Lily yelled pulling her wand out again, pointing it at James. Lily completely forgot about Mcgongall.

"Miss Evans!" Mcgongall shouted, outraged that Lily Evans would ever even consider starting a duel.

Lily quickly pulled her wand back down and looked away.

"Detentions will be handed out to Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Evans."

Remus looked confused. As did the others.

"Mr. Lupin is a school prefect. He did not try to stop what happened, therefore he will serve detention as well." Professor Mcgongall explained.

Remus looked down ashamed.

"Can I go to detention too, Professor?" Sirius asked.

Mcgongall sighed tiredly,"No, Mr. Black. You didn't do anything wrong. Surprisingly."

_Crash!_

"Mr. Black, detention!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group (excluding Snape and Hestia) walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"We sure showed Snape, didn't we?" James asked, laughing somewhat strained. Peter was the only one to actually laugh back.

Lily glared at James,"I have detention because of you!" She hissed.

"I was just trying to save you from Snape!. . .Besides you have to admit that was one good hex." James protested.

"I don't need you saving me! And that was a horrible hex!" Lily exclaimed stepping on James toe before saying the password and storming into the common room.

"Ow!. . .okay, well, see you at detention! Ouch!" James cried as a closed inkwell flew through the potrait hole at his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**


	6. Soapy Water and Myrtle's New Glasses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, and definitely _nothing._**

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**

**Song Lyrics: "8th World Wonder" by Kimberly Locke**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Six_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those little weasels?" Filch growled.

It was now 8:10 (PM). Detention started at 8:00 (PM). So if we add up everything, we get ten minutes late. Hmmm, they're in trouble. . .

The group were to meet in the Great Hall where Filch would direct them to their detentions. Lily and Snape were there. Not a single sign of the Marauders.

"Those idiots. _Always_ late. _Always._" Lily muttered to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, if they don't get here in thirty seconds someones going to be punished-" Filch was cut off as the three (Peter didn't get detention) boys ran through the Great Hall doors and came to a halt in front of Filch, panting.

Snape sneered at them. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Filch glared at them.

"Er, hello, Mr. Filch. Is it time for our detention?" James asked.

"It was time _fifteen minutes_ ago, Potter!" Filch roared.

"Well, you see, sir, a staircase moved and we got lost. . ." Remus trailed off, finding that making up an excuse was a lost cause.

"That'll be an extra detention for you three." Filch said gleefully.

The Marauders groaned as Snape smirked at them and Lily gave them an When-will-you-_ever_-grow-up? look.

James replied to her with a look that said, Hey-Evans-looking-gorgeous.

Lily replied with, Don't-look-at-me-that-way-you-egosentric-pompous-prat-of-a-boy.

James was going to reply with a really good, I-know-I'm-great look, but Remus stepped on his shoe and told him to-

"-pay attention or get another detention."

James gave Lily one last look before turning his attention back to Filch's rantings.

Sirius looked at Remus proudly,"You just said a rhyme!" He hissed happily.

Remus looked at Sirius incredulously,"What _are_ you on about?"

"Youy rhymed. Attention, detention. Ring any bells?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think they're considered as rhyming words-" Remus was cut off.

"If you two are about finished going on about limes, I'd like to give your directions for detention." Filch said loudly.

"Actually, sir, we were talking about rhymes. . .please continue." Sirius said politely, nodding his head in Filch direction.

Remus ((and Lily)(and Snape)(_And_ that old grumpy barn owl, Grumpy)(Don't _even_ ask)) rolled their eyes.

James snickered.

Filch glared nastily at Sirius before continuing,"Lupin, Snape. You'll be working on the trophy case."

Remus groaned and looked tiredly at Snape.

Sneery Snapey sneered at Remus.

The others gave Remus sympathetic looks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Snape had just walked out to do their great detention with trophies. Honestly, you'd think by all of the detentions done cleaning the trophies, you'd be blinded by the gleam of them. Oh, well.

Filch turned back to the last three. He grinned a horrible grin. A horrible, _horrible_ grin. An absolutely _awful_ grin. A just disgusting- _Anyways_. . .

"You three will be working in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, tonight. I'm sure you will have a _lovely_ detention. Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha-" Filch broke out in fits of coughing just during the climax of his great evil laugh.

James and Sirius snickered and Lily glared at them.

"On with you!" Filch yelled, waving his hand towards the Great Hall doors.

The other left quickly,Lily very reluctant to spend detention with Idiot One and Two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and breathed in deeply. Choking a bit by the smell. "Um, _mmm_, it smells. . .nice in here, eh, Sirius? Evans?"

Lily looked around disgustedly, while Sirius imitated James.

"Honestly." Lily muttered, watching Sirius and James stick their wands in one of the toilets then daring each other to lick them.

She walked away from them, grabbed a bucket and sponge from a storage closet and began scrubbing the floor.

James and Sirius stopped daring each to lick their wands to watch Lily.

"You know, _Lily_, you could just use magic to clean up around here. Filch won't know." James said twirling his wand around trying to impress Lily, only to drop it in a toilet. A _clogged_ toilet.

Lily snorted and shook her head,as James looked down disgustedly at his wand. It was one thing to drop your wand in a toilet with clear water, but an entirely different thing to drop it in a not-so-clear toilet. Sirius leaned over James, smirking at the wand.

"Ugh, it's covered in crap." James moaned holding his nose.

"Be my guest, Potter. Use your wand." Lily replied as though nothing happened.

James glared at her and laughed dryly,"Ha. Ha. Ha. . .I'll just go get a sponge and help you."

Sirius chuckled and followed James, grabbing a bucket and sponge and joining James and Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, we're lucky Myrtle the Boring hasn't come by yet." Sirius pointed out thirty minutes later.

Lily and James looked up, behind Sirius. "Black, _shut up_!" Lily hissed quietly, jerking her head secretly behind Sirius.

"What? I'm right and you know it. Can she get anymore boring?" Sirius asked, ignoring Lily and James protests.

"Boring am I?" A shrill voice said behind Sirius.

Sirius stopped scrubbing abruptly and spun around to find Moaning Myrtle herself.

"Oh! Hello, Myrtle! We were just talking about you! Is that a new pair of glasses? They look absolutely stunning on you!" Sirius asked slyly, examining Myrtle's thick glasses. "You look like you've grown taller too! And- oh my- have you lost _weight_?" He asked after Myrtle just stared angerily at Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Your such a dimwit, Black."

"NO, YOU STUPID BOY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALLOWED IN HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS THE _GIRLS_ BATHROOM? AND. . .actually, I got a new pair of glasses just before I died. Do you like them?" Myrtle asked excitedly, forgetting what Sirius had called her previously.

Sirius smirked at James and Lily, before turning back to Myrtle,"Oh, yes. They're gorgeous! They, er, magnify your pretty. . .er, black eyes. Yeah, they're just swell." Sirius finished.

Myrtle sighed dreamily at Sirius,"Thanks, Whatever-Your-Name-Is-Boy." She said then glided slowly away through a wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked to the next sink to scrub it clean when she stopped.

It had gotten very quiet. Too quiet.

Even if Lily liked the peaceful state of things, she knew Black and Potter were anything but peaceful or quiet. Where were Potter and Black anyway- ?

"_AHHH_!" Lily screamed as soapy water was poured over her head, followed by laughter.

"BLACK, POTTER! UGH, YOU LITTLE DOLTS! . . ." Then said in a quieter, whiny voice,"It burns too!"

James looked at Sirius accusingly,"You said you got the water! Not the soapy water!"

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I got the water. They look the same!" Sirius protested.

James grabbed another water bucket and a soapy water bucket,"Do these look the same to you, Sirius?" James asked, holding the buckets up to Sirius.

"Yes. Yes, they do." Sirius answered firmly.

"Sirius, the soapy water has huge clumps of _soap_ at the top! The water doesn't!" James replied back, exasperated.

Meanwhile Lily was still sputtering and spitting out soap bubbles,"I can _never_ have a _normal_ detention, can I? No, it has to involve giant grass piles or flying underwear (we won't get into that story), or "vicious" nifflers. She couldn't have had detention with Remus and Sneery Snapey cleaning trophies. Or finishing homework with Emma and Alice in their dorm. That's what Emma and Alice were doing while she was in detention. . .Little did she know. . .

**Gryffindor, fifth year girls dorm**

"Erm, I choose "A". I think that's the best answer." Emma answered uncertainly. These quizzes were hard! She should have studied harder or at least thought about the choices beforehand.

"Okay, let's tally up your score. . ." Alice said, counting up Emma answered, then looking back at Witch Weekly's September-1975 edition.

"It says you are a delicate, yet bossy person. You can't stay in a relationship long before you break off. You also need to practice up on your kissing skills. You have bad hair days, every day. You also have trouble making decisions." Alice finished, snorting.

"I haven't even been in a relationship before! Unless you count the time I held hands with a boy, but he was my cousin. . .that was _only_ because me mum and his mum wanted to get a cute picture of us together. And with the kissing thing, I've never even kissed anyone before! . . .well, my cousin _did_ kiss my hand once when we were four, but again, it was _only_ because of our mums!" Emma finished.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

Emma sighed defeated,"I should have studied harder for this test. I could have done so much better."

**Zooms back to Lily, James, and Sirius**

Lily sighed at the thought of being anywhere but here. She was brought out of her thoughts as something cold and wet hit her in the head.

"What in Merlin- ?" Lily questioned, looking down. Her eyes narrowed. It was sponge. She looked to see James and Sirius staring at her shocked.

"Oopsie. Er, sorry Lily. That didn't mean to happen. Let's just forget get it happened, eh?" Sirius asked.

Lily groaned, ignored Sirius and James and walked back her bucket, mumbling complaints.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked up to the portrait hole with Potter and Black just behind her. She turned to tell Potter and Black thanks for ruining her evening, but found no one.

"Potter? Black?" Lily called.

She heard a few snickers and chuckles, before silence again.

"Just got out of detention they're already breaking rules again." Lily said angerily. She turned back to the Fat Lady, said the password, walked in, then headed to her dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Lily greeted glumly as she entered her dorm.

"Lily! Wonderful to see you again! How was it?"

Lily pointed to her crusty, soapy hair and wet clothes without saying anything.

"That bad, huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Lily said moodily. "The only thing good about tonight was watch as Potter dropped his wand into a bowl of crap."

Emma and Alice looked at her questionably.

"Don't ask." Lily muttered, pushing Emma and Alice off her bed (she didn't know why they couldn't use _their_ beds. There wasn't anything special about _her_ bed). She dropped down to her bed, falling asleep without changing or doing anything else.

- - -

**(Just Before Lily Came In)**

"I didn't think you liked gum, Em." Alice stated, watching Emma blow a huge bubble.

"Oh, I don't really. There's just this contest with Drooble's gum where you can win the latest broomstick yet, The Arrow 6000." Emma said dreamily.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued reading an article of Witch Weekly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat up groggily,"Ugh, it's so bright." She murmured. Lily sat up from bed and opened her curtains surrounding her bed then quickly shutting them. She yawned and stretched, running a hand through her hair. She stopped as she felt something. . .In. . .Her. . .Hair.

"What- ? _AHHH_!" Lily screamed as she felt around, pulled at whatever was in her hair. It was gooey and stringy. It was gum.

"Lily, what is it?" Alice asked groggily, opening Lily curtains, Emma behind her. Their eyes widened as they looked at the gum attached to Lily's long, red hair.

"Oh. My. Broomstick." Emma whispered faintly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AHHH_!"

The Marauders awoke with a start as they heard a feminine scream.

"What? Don't make me go under the waterfall. . .er, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"I dunno. . .zzzz. . ." Sirius answered, beforing falling back on his pillow, snoring. Peter shrugged and did the same.

"I could have sworn that was. . ." Remus trailed off, looking over at James.

"Evans." James answered for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of first years were up early doing some homework together when they heard-

"_AHHH_!"

"What was that?" One asked quickly.

"I think that was Crazy Lady Evans." Another whispered frightened.

The group gasped and peered around suspiously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AHHH_!"

"Was that Miss Evans?" Mcgongall asked herself as she graded some essays at her desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stormed into the Hospital Wing alone.

She told Emma and Alice she needed to cool off, along with go to the Hospital Wing to see if Madame Pomfrey had anything to get rid of the gum.

Emma had admited to chewing gum on Lily's bed last night. She thought she must have accidently dropped some the gum she was chewing ("How can you not notice _gum dropping from your mouth_?").

Lily looked around and called,"Madame Pomfrey?"

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office a few seconds later looking concerned at Lily,"Are you alright, dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine. . .no, I'm not fine. See I have some. . .gum in my hair and was wondering if you can get it out." Lily asked turning to show Madame Pomfrey.

Silence.

". . .Well. . .I _can_ get rid of the gum. . ." Pomfrey trailed off.

Lily smiled excitedly,"Really? How?"

". . .Cut. . .it. . ."

Lily's face changed fast,"_WHAT_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked up from from his breakfast,"I could have sworn that was-"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crazy Lady Evans!" The First Years chanted faintly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean. . .you. . .have to. . .cut. . .my. . ._hair_?" Lily asked, chin trembling.

Her hair was very long and she like it that way. Just to the middle of her back. It wouldn't be so bad if the gum was at the lower part of her hair, but it wasn't. . .no, instead it was a little above her shoulders.

"Yes. . .I'm afraid so, dear. . .I'll just go get- get the scissors." Madame Pomfrey said walking slowly into her office for scissors.

Lily's lip trembled even more. The word "scissors" made it even more real.

She was going to get her hair cut short. Way short. Way _too_ short.

"Okay, now. Here are the scissors." Madame Pomfrey said coming up to Lily, holding the scissors in one hand and wand in the other. She waved her wand at the scissors making them levitate and come alive like some some sort of invisible hairdresser.

Lily winced as she felt the scissors start snipping her hair. . .her wonderful hair. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes had ended hours ago and dinner had just ended.

Lily had not come to any of her classes and didn't go to dinner.

"Hey, girls." The Marauders greeted a glum Hestia, Emma, and Alice.

The girls nodded a greeting and sighed in a depressing manner.

"What's with you lot?" Sirius asked.

"Lily." Emma said sighing again.

"What's wrong with Evans?" James asked.

"We haven't seen her." Alice stated.

"So? We don't see Remus for long portions of the day since he hides away in the boredom zone- AKA -the library- studying. That doesn't mean there's something wrong with him." Sirius replied.

Remus scowled and punched Sirius in the arm.

"Ow. . ."

The girls just sigh in unison then walked away to go outside.

"What's with them?" Peter asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you. Yeah, you. No, not you! You! No, Borris, sit back down. Yeah, you- no, _not_ you, Borris! You! Yes! Come here!" James yelled across the common room later that afternoon.

A second year walked over to them,"Yeah?"

"Er, have you seen Lily Evans come in the common room?" James asked.

"Oh, you mean Crazy Lady Evans?" A dawning look caming upon the second years face.

James raised an eyebrow,"No. . .Lily Evans."

"Crazy Lady Evans."

"_No_, Lily Evans. Have you seen her?" James asked, irritated.

The second year stared at James, then grin like he knew something no one else did,"Crazy Lady Evans."

"No! Not Crazy Lady Evans! She's not crazy! She's Evans! Now have you seen her?" James asked.

"I saw Crazy Lady Evans run out of the room this morning, but other than that, no."

James sighed at the words "Crazy Lady Evans", but said nothing. "Alright, thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, let's get to the library before breakfast. We _have_ to finish this essay!" Remus whined, pushing the sleepy Marauders out of the portrait hole the next morning.

"Hold your hippogriffs, Remus!" Sirius said, just now puting his left sock and shoe on.

"We don't have time to hold our hiffogriffs, Sirius!" Remus hissed, giving them all another shove.

Along the way Hestia, Emma, and Alice joined them on the way to the library. They still hadn't seen Lily.

They had just walked around a corner when someone came around the corner in the opposite direction.

Result?

Collision.

"Ouch!"

"You're on my foot!" "

"Get off my hair!"

"I think I sat on and broke an ink well. . ." Peter trailed off, slowly standing up; trying to look at his behind.

Sirius burst out laughing,"Correct you are, Peter."

Peter hurridly walked off to change pants.

"Black, do you _mind_?" A girls voice said from below him.

Sirius looked down to see Hestia under him,"Oh, hello, Hestia! What are you doing?"

"I'm being sufficated by you! Now get up!" She hissed, pinching him.

Sirius stood up rubbing his arm, glaring at Hestia. Hestia got up, along with the rest. The rest including Emma, Alice, and. . .Lily.

James turned to Lily grinning,"Didn't see you yesterday, Evans. Where were you. . ." He trailed off.

Everyone turned to Lily, gaping in shock.

Lily's once long, red hair was now just below her ears, hair clips in the front, holding the hair back some.

Lily turned red and looked down.

"Lily. . ." Alice breathed.

"Oh. . .My. . .God. . ." Remus murmured, for once that morning forgeting about finishing the essay.

"Lily! Your hair- it's- er. . ." Hestia whispered.

"What did you do to your hair, Evans? It was all long and stuff, now it's all not long and stuff. . ." Sirius asked confused.

"It's. . .er, short. . ." James trailed off, a bit dazed.

Emma didn't say anything.

Lily sighed and sniffed,"I know. It looks awful. It's dreadful. I had to cut it though."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because _someone_ accidently left gum in my bed. It got in my hair and couldn't get it out unless the hair came with it." Lily explained miserably.

Emma winced at "_someone_","Sorry, Lily." Emma said quietly.

Lily stared at Emma then walked in front of Emma,"It's okay, Emma. I forgive you. It'll grow back. . .along time from now. . .but it will grow back. . ." Lily laughed,"Besides, now it'll be easier to take care of, yeah?"

Emma's lips trembled, just before she burst into tears,"I'm so sorry, Lily!" She said hugging Lily.

Lily looked a bit surprised, before she, too, burst into tears, patting Emma's back.

Hestia and Alice sniffed trying to hold back tears,"Don't leave me out!" Alice cried, running up to Lily and Emma, joining the group hug.

"Me either!" Hestia agreed, sniffing as tears fell down her face; she ran up to the group hug as well.

The boys stared at the girls.

"What? Why are they crying?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I-"

"Okay, I got the pants changed. I don't think the stain'll ever come out though. Man, those were my lucky pants too! . . .er, why are the girls crying? And- wait. Lily's hair is. . .short! When did that happen?" Peter asked, more confused then Sirius right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat writing furiously at a table around the Gryffindor common room's fireplace. She was desperately trying to finish all of the essay's she'd missed from her day of hiding.

_Swish!_

Lily stopped. What was that? She shook her head and continued writing.

_Swish! Swish!_

Lily sighed and looked around. Nothing. What was going on?

Lily turned around in her seat and surveyed the common room. No one else was there. She was the only one down there- "Potter! When did you get down here?" Lily asked loudly as she turned around only to jump back in surprise. James Potter was lounging in a chair across from Lily, casually smirking.

"Guess you just missed me." He lied.

Lily sighed and ignored James, turning back to her essay.

It worked for a few minutes, till James took her quill from her hand.

Lily glared at James, who was grinning at her, holding her quill,"Nice quill."

"I know. Can I have it back?" Lily asked, holding her hand out.

James shook his head, grin widening.

Lily glared furiously at him, then grabbed her school bag, pulling out another quill.

James' face fell some as he saw the new quill and watched Lily go back to her essay, ignoring him _again_.

He grabbed her inkwell next.

"Argh, Potter! Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Lily asked, grabbing her school bag once again, taking out another inkwell.

"Not really." James answered, quickly grabbing the new inkwell from Lily.

Lily growled in anger before pulling out yet another inkwell.

James snatched that one too. And the next one.

Lily pulled out another one, glaring at James.

"Geez, Evans. How many of this things do you have?" James asked, trying to balance four inkwells.

Lily didn't answered, just ignored him.

James grabbed the inkwell. "Argh!" She fumed.

"That's my last one, Pothead!" Lily yelled furiously.

"Ha!" James laughed in triumph.

"Accio inkwells!" Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"No!" James yelled, trying desperately to hold onto the inkwells. No luck.

They all came flying back to Lily.

She put four in her bag and one on the chair next to her, out of Potter's reach.

James grumbled and leaned back in his chair watching Lily intently.

"You look different." He stated after fifteen minutes of silence.

"I know." Lily replied cooly.

"Your hair's. . ."

"Short. I think we got to that part already, Potter." Lily finished for James.

"It still looks good, though. . .You still look good." James said after silence again.

Lily stopped writing for moment, Potter's words sinking in, she inwardly shook herself and continued writing.

"Better than anyone else. You always have." James added.

"Listen, Potter, stop trying to make me feel better. I know my hair's awful. I can deal with it." Lily said look up, then backed up some. James had leaned forward some over the table.

James chuckled,"Even if you hair _did_ look awful, I'd still think you were great. You don't think I'm shallow enough to only think about looks, would you?"

Lily opened her mouth to retort angerily, but was cut off as James brought his lips to hers swiftly, kissing her gently. He pulled back just as quick, grinning, then sprinted up the stairs,"As I already tried to point out: Your hair's bloody awesome! Night, Evans!" James yelled, then ran up the steps and to his dorm, slamming the door and, no doubt, locking it, not knowing what Lily Evans would do.

Back in the common room sat a fuming short haired red-head. "Why that little git!" She hissed angerily. "He kissed me. _Again_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/1/06**


	7. Sleeping Beauty and Her Prince

**A/N: Hi. I own nothing, this includes 'Sugar Sugar'. Archie owns that.**

**Oh, also, this is just a little tip. You don't have to do this but anyways: IF YOU HAVE SUGAR SUGAR BY ARCHIE, THEN LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING PART (YOU'LL KNOW WHICH PART) OF THIS CHAPTER. Revised: 8/7/06**

**Song Lyrics: "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Seven_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!"

"What was that, Lily? I already told you I'm not letting you have the couch." Emma asked sleepily, sprawled out over a large couch.

It was now January fifteenth and all the Hogwarts students were snowed in. No classes since it was the weekend. The day after James kissed Lily again, he promptly visited the Hospital Wing for a week. And not to visit a sick buddy. Unless, of course, the sick buddy was him. . .but he couldn't visit himself. . .Or could he?

"I pricked myself with my quill." Lily moaned, holding up her thumb.

Emma and Alice made pained expressions,"Ugh, that looks pretty deep, Lily. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied, getting up.

"You're like that one muggle fairy tale princess, Lily! She pricked her finger on a. . .I forgot what she pricked it on, but what does that matter? Anyways, she pricked her finger and then fell asleep, patiently waiting for her true love to come kiss her!" Emma stated.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile on her face,"Yes, we're so alike. Let's see. I pricked my finger on a quill, she didn't. I'm not a princess. I seriously doubt I have three fairy godmothers. And I'd probably sleep forever since I lack a true love right now."

"Oh, but what about _James?_ He's your true love! He'll be kissing you in record time." Emma teased.

Lily scowled,"_Potter_ has gotten enough kisses out of me. I'd rather sleep forever then have Potter kiss me."

"What are fairy godmothers?" Emma asked Alice.

Alice shrugged in bewilderment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Evans! I trust you haven't got gum in your hair again." Madame Pomfrey said kindly as Lily walked into the Hospital Wing a few minutes later.

Lily sighed at the memory then replied,"No, not this time, Madame Pomfrey. Actually, I pricked my finger with my quill and I was wondering if you had anything for it."

"I just ran out of the potion to heal cuts like that! I have another for deeper cuts I could use, but I warn you it's a strong potion. You'll be put to sleep for a few hours. It might have a few other side effects. . ." Madame Pomfrey trailed off.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do, I guess." Lily replied, thinking about what she had done that day and what she planned to do:

**What Lily Evans already did today:**

Woke up at 12:10 (PM), ate lunch, sat around the common room for three hours reading and playing wizard chess with Emma and Alice, was dared to eat six vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, got eight galleons from Emma and Alice for completing the dare (along with a stomach ache, not to mention thirty minutes in the loo), reading and wizard's chess again, afternoon snack (five cups of hot chocolate).

**What Lily Evans planned to do the rest of the day:**

Sleep for two more hours, have another afternoon snack (bacon, maybe), read some more, stare into space, twiddle thumbs, staring contest with Emma, twiddling thumb contest with Alice. . .basically nothing. . .

"Alright, dear. Just go lay down on one of the beds while I get the potion." Pomfrey said, walking back into her office.

Lily did as told and walked to a bed by the window.

A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey came to Lily's bed, a brown potion in hand.

Lily face scrunched up. All this for a cut.

"I'll send an owl to Gryffindor tower to your friends, telling them what's happened." Pomfrey said, handing the goblet to Lily.

Lily smiled and took the goblet,"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear."

Lily drank the potion, choking some from its taste, but she got it down eventually.

Lily laid back on her pillow. Things were getting blurry. Whoa! Is that-? No! It's a hippogriff holding a. . .microphone? It isn't going to-Oh. My. God. It is! What did Madame Pomfrey put in this-

_Sugar, ah honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you._

Oh Merlin. Was she going crazy- Holy Crap! The hippogriff just did the _splits!_ _She_ couldn't do the split, but that big oaf could? And, oh Merlin, she must be going crazy! It's _Potter._ The hippogriffs head turned into Potter's fat head!

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be_

_(I know how sweet a kiss can be)_

_Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me_

Oh, thank you, Merlin! The song is over- No! Pottergriff is doing the tango with- what is that? Is that- ? Is that a. . ._flobberworm?_

Lily was becoming drowsy. Very drowsy. . .her last thoughts were: _Great, just what I needed. Pottergriff serenading me. Then doing the tango with a. . .flobberworm. Oh, well,whatever floats his feather. . .did I just say that? Is that music I hear? Oh Merlin. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, there's an owl at the window." Emma said, staring at the ceiling.

Alice rolled her eyes,"You can get it then."

"What? Why?" Emma groaned, still quite busy staring at the ceiling.

"I'm busy." Alice replied, looking up from an essay she was finishing.

"And I'm not?" Emma said, starting to count dust particles floating around her.

"Just what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm working on divination." Emma replied simply.

Alice scoffed,"Just _how_ are you working on divination?"

"I predicted how many dust particles I'll count before I get off the couch." Emma replied, muttering numbers,"You made me lose count! Thanks, Alice!"

"Since you lost count I guess you aren't working on divination anymore then. You can get the owl." Alice said with a grin.

Emma glared at Alice and slowly got off the couch walking to the window and opening it for the owl. The owl didn't seem happy about waiting out in the snow for five minutes while they argued over what exactly Emma was doing.

He pecked at Emma's outstretched hand before putting his leg out, a letter attached to it.

"Ow! You little. . ." Emma glared daggers at the owl. The owl puffed up then flew out the open window.

"And don't come back!" Emma shouted out the window before closing it.

"Emma, do you really think threating an owl will help anything?" Alice asked, a smirk on her face.

"Of course it will! Hey, this letter's addressed to us!" Emma stated, walking back to the couch and opening the letter.

Alice looked up from her essay curiously,"What does it say?"

Emma read aloud,"_Dear Friends of Lily Evans- _good to know that's she remembers our names, pfft, she should join Slughorn in the Never-Remember-Our-Names Club_- Ms. Evans had pricked her finger earlier today and came to me for something to help it. The potion I gave her is, unfortunately, very strong. She fell asleep instantly, muttering thing about. . .well, I'm not sure. "Pottergriff" and "splits" were about the only words heard. She should wake up in a few hours time. Madame Pomfrey_."

Alice laughed,"Looks like Lily's more like that princess than she let on."

Emma looked thoughtful for moment,"Yeah. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Emma. Alice." The Marauders greeted an hour later.

"Hello, Marauders." The girls greeted.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

"Oh, just counting dust particles and such." Emma said staring at the ceiling once again. She couldn't help it. The ceiling was just too interesting to resist.

James looked around anxiously,"Where's Evans?"

Emma smirked at Alice,"Oh, she's around."

"I'm not good with rhymes, Vance." James replied.

"I wasn't rhyming." Emma said, giving James a weird look,"If you must know Lily pricked her finger and went to the Hospital Wing earlier. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion that made her go to sleep. It was ironic that that happened. We were talking earlier about how Lily was simliar to a muggle fairy tale princess. How she was pricked on her finger, then she fell asleep-"

"And she slept happily ever after." Alice cut in, glaring at Emma. She knew if Emma told James the rest of the story he'd get ideas. Then they'd be murdered by Lily for giving ideas.

"That's lame. She just slept forever? What kind of ending is that?" Sirius asked,"Boo!" He yelled, throwing popcorn at Emma and Alice.

Remus looked at Sirius curiously,"Where did you get that popcorn?"

"Oh, I have my sources." He said mysteriously.

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius probably just searched under the couch cushions for some. Merlin knows what you'd find under them.

"Black, what are you _doing_?" Emma exclaimed, shaking the popcorn out of her hair.

"The story was lame. So I did my job of booing and throwing things at you." Sirius explained.

Emma rolled her eyes and threw the popcorn back at Sirius.

"Wait. . .that's not how the story goes! The muggle fairy tales always end with a a prince and princess riding off in the sunset, living- not sleeping- happily ever after." James corrected, looking suspiously at the girls.

"They don't always ride off into the sunset!" Emma protested.

"Oh really? Tell me one then." James asked slyly.

"Okay, the one we were just talking about for example. She sleeps until her true love comes and kisses her, then she wakes up. Then they get married and become king and queens, then they live happily ever after." Emma explained proudly then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Emma!" Alice hissed.

"Oops." Emma said sheepishly.

"Interesting." James mused.

"No, James. That's not interesting. Quidditch, think of quidditch. That's more interesting then a stupid old fairy tale. Right, Emma?" Alice asked, glaring pointedly at Emma.

"Er, right! Quidditch! Magnificient sport! There's the wonderful bludgers and . . .he's gone." She trailed off as they watched James stroll casually out of the common room.

"We are so dead." Alice muttered, staring at the portrait hole.

"Hey, maybe we'll be dead happily ever after." Emma said faintly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Madame Pomfrey." James said, walking into the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, what happened? Not in another duel, were you?" Madame Pomfrey greeted, hands on her hips, peering at James for battle wounds.

James laughed,"No, I was just came to see if. . .Lily Evans was here." He ended awkwardly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, watching James curiously,"That she is, Mr. Potter. You can visit her if you want. There's no reason to though. She's just asleep. Please don't wake her up."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." James grinned and walked by Madame Pomfrey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! We have to stop gapping like idiots at the portrait hole and go stop James!" Alice exclaimed frantically, standing up and dragging Emma to the portrait hole.

Emma protested all the way.

Alice stopped as she got to the portrait hole.

Emma sighed,"Thank goodness. I see you decided not to go. . ."

"You three," Alice said, pointing to the rest of the Marauders, still sitting, confused,"Come with us. He's your friend."

"What's going on?" Remus asked, standing up and walking over to Alice and Emma.

"No time, we'll explain on the way." Alice said, hurridly grabbing Remus and Emma, along with Sirius and Peter, making way for the Hospital Wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked around the Hospital Wing till he found a peacefully sleeping Lily.

"Hey, Evans." James said quietly, sitting down. He breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't yell or hex him. . .well, she was asleep, but still. . .

Lily stirred some and began mumbling things James could barely recognize.

"Sugar Sugar. . .Pottergriff? Why. . .winking. . .me? Don't set the. . .dungbomb. . .off. . .zzzzzzzzzzzz. . .sleeping beauty. . .don't be stupid. . .Emma. . .I am not. . .like sleeping beauty. . .pfft. . ."

Lily rolled on her side, facing James,"Stupid Marauders. . .why are they. . .ball room dancing?. . .Black, Potter!. . if you even think I'll let you. . .spike Professor Mcgongall's punch, you're wrong. . .Petunia. . .I saw you snogging that big oaf and you know it!. . .I'll tell. . ."

James chuckled, Lily sounded like a seven-year-old tattling at that last one.

Lily sighed,"Flamigos. . .so many flamigos. . .Pottergriff. . ."

James raised an eyebrow,"Pottergriff?" He muttered to himself.

"Yes, Pottergriff. . .please stop doing the splits. . .zzzzzzzzzz. . .no more. . .singing!. . .look at cute little baby!. . .oh, a dragon!. . .ahhhh!" Lily whimpered.

"That's interesting. We go from telling a fellow named Pottergriff to stop doing the splits, to no more singing, to a cute baby, then to a dragon. What are we dreaming about, Evans?" James asked.

"Jamie. . .Pecker. . .James. . .Bloody. . .Potter. . .they seem familiar. . ."

James winced at that.

"And Aurora's true love came next to her. . .and. . .and. . .and. . ."

"And what?" James asked.

"And. . .and. . .and. . .and. . .he. . ."

"He what?" James asked again.

Lily sighed dreamily,"He kissed her. . ."

"Ah, that's what Emma was talking about." James thought aloud.

"They lived happily ever after. . .zzzzzz. . ."

"They did?"

"Yes. . .they did. . ." Lily answered.

James was a little startled that Lily actually answered him. He decided to try again,"Do you want to live happily ever after?"

Lily sighed again, a smile playing on her lips,"Everyone what's to live happily ever after. . .and find a prince to sweep them off their feet. . .someone to love them. . ."

"I'd like to live happily ever after. . .zzzz. . ." Lily murmured, shifting some again.

James scooted his chair closer to Lily's bed,"You do?"

"Yes. . .how many times do I have to repeat myself? Are you deaf?. . ." Lily asked.

James laugh.

Lily's eyebrows wrinkled,"Pottergriff?"

James bit back a laugh,"Er, yes?" He asked, playing along.

"I didn't know you could do anything else other than sing a stupid song and do the tango with a flobberworm. . .and here you are talking to me. . . And your not acting like a arrogant, perverted prick. . .What's up. . .with that?"

"You're one of a kind Lily Evans." James murmured.

Silence. Lily seemed to be sleeping soundly now.

"I want to live happily ever after as well. . ." James whispered, then curse inwardly at how cheesy that sounded and changed his words,"I mean, me too." Ah, that's better.

"Maybe our lives could be like a fairy tale. I could be your prince and you could be my princess. I'd kiss you and you'd wake up. Then we'd, like you said, live happily ever after. . ." James trailed off in horror. Look what this girl was doing to him! She was turning him into a cheesy pansy! He decided to change that sentence around as well,"I, er, mean, er. . .yeah. . ."

Lily sighed and shifted again.

James hesitantly leaned forward toward Lily just as two heavy figures jumped on top of him, screaming like banshee's.

James gave a yelp of surprise (honestly, this girl was turning him into a pansy!) making Lily wake with a start.

"James! Don't! Evans'll hex you till you can't see straight! Don't try to make a fairy tale real!" Sirius yelled, holding James in a headlock, while Remus held James arms.

"What are you doing?" James exclaimed, fighting out of their grips.

"What's going on?" Lily asked cautionously to a panting Alice and Emma standing next to her bed.

"Oh, nothing. . ." Alice said quickly.

"Nothing? Potter just tried to kis- oof!" Emma was cut off as Alice nudged her in her side,"I mean nothing."

Something unexpected happened.

Lily started sobbing.

The others ((Along with Peter, who just arrived)(and Madame Pomfrey)) stopped what they were doing and stared at Lily.

"Evans?" James asked, concerned, pinching Sirius' arm to get out of his headlock.

Lily didn't respond, unless there was some sort of secret code in her sobbing.

"What did you _do_?" Alice, Emma, and Remus hissed at the same time to James.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" James exclaimed. It was true.

"Now, now children, calm down. The potion Ms. Evans had had some other side effects with it. Like becoming very. . .emotional. . .and changing moods quickly." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Just as Madame Pomfrey said, Lily all of a sudden stopped sobbing and smiled a wide smile.

"Hi, Emma! Alice! Pettigrew! Remus! Pothead, ha-ha, Pothead! Black! Madame Pomfrey!" Lily greeted happily and overly-enthusiastically.

"Er. . .is this the mood swings you were talking about?" Alice asked as Lily shook hands with everyone, nearly shaking their arms off in the process.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. . ." Madame Pomfrey muttered slowly.

Lily then quickly stopped shaking their hands and her smile turned into a frown, shoulders sagging.

"Turn your frown upside down, Evans!" Sirius said happily.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Lily sighed depressed,"My hair's red."

"That's not hard to notice." James pointed out.

Lily glared,"Thanks, Potter. . .It's short too." She sighed again, even more depressed.

Tears began to pour down Lily's face,"You know what else?" She asked, sobbing.

The group shook their heads.

Lily sighed heavily,"Me neither."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes, Lily's mood swings began to wear off and the fifth year Gryffindor's made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

All because of a stupid quill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later. . .**

The Marauders along with Lily and Emma (Alice was off tutoring a first year) were sitting in the library studying. Or at least three of them were. . .

"Pettigrew, Black! Will you please stop shooting paper balls at each other?" Lily asked tiredly, pulling a paper wad out of her hair.

Honestly, she didn't even know why they were sitting with the Marauders.

Emma got up to look for a book on demiguises a while ago. Leaving Lily to fend for herself with the troublemakers.

"Hey, Evans!" James said loudly, from a bookshelf two rows from their tables.

Glares were _heard._

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked evenly.

"Can you come help me find something on clauricorns?" He asked.

Lily sighed and got up.

She noticed, as she walked by, a group of 2nd years snickering at something.

Lily shook her head and continued walking.

"Okay, you're in the wrong section." Lily said plainly to James.

"What? This is the C's section. Clauricorns start with 'C'." James argued.

"Clauricorns are another name for leprechaun's, Potter. So, they'd be in the L's section." Lily argued back.

"There should be something on them here too though." James said back.

"No, there shouldn't." Lily snapped.

"Yes, there should."

"No, there shouldn't."

"Yes, actually, there should."

"No, actually, there shouldn't."

"Yes, actually- Oy! What do you think you're doing?" James interrupted, looking down.

Lily looked down as well.

There, next to Lily's and James' ankles, were two of the second years Lily saw snickering a few moments ago.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw what they were holding.

Handcuffs.

And she doubted they were just carrying them just be carrying them around.

The second years snickered before attaching Lily's left ankle to one part of the handcuffs, or really now, anklecuffs. Then quickly attached the other part of the cuffs to James' right ankle.

The second years grinned, backed up, watching Lily and James.

"What- Oh, my God! Get these off me, get these off me!" Lily wailed, shaking her foot around, nearly making James trip and fall.

"Evans, calm down!" James said very calmly,"Now, give us the keys you. . .cute. . .little. . .tykes. . ." James said through gritted teeth.

The second years just grinned, holding a shiny key up, then ran off.

"ARGH, YOU LITTLE. .sorry, Madame Pince." Lily whispered, embarrassed as Pince came by and glared at her.

Once Pince left to be nosy somewhere else, Lily turned to James,"Come on, Potter! We've got to get them!" She hissed, then tried to run off, only making her and James trip and fall to the floor.

"If you'd kindly wait for me, Lily, it would help." James said, standing up and holding his hand for Lily to grab. Lily ignored it and got up by herself, almost tripping again.

"Fine. Let's go, Pothead." Lily growled, dragging James along by the ankle, careful not to trip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Revised: 8/7/06**

**Eye Heart Music**


	8. Lily Digs Groaning Gustford Or Does She?

**Disclaimer: "Alright,I'll ask you again. . .how much do you own?" The detective asked again. I roll my eyes,"I have _already_ told you. I own _nothing_!" **

**A/N: Hi everyone. It's fall break for me. I got out of school Tuesday,and I could have updated my stories sooner,but. . .I've been relaxing for a while,you know,doing nothing. . .renting movies,not burning calories,eating potatoe chips(cheddar and sour cream),stuff like that. Oh,and watching 'A Walk To Remember'. That is movie so sweet! Sad,but sweet. I would recommend the book and the movie. I even added it to my favorite books and movies on my info. **

**I have another J/L story brewing in my head. I'm not sure if I'll write because it might seem too much like my stories and just blend in with them. It has a different plot though. Oh well. If I do write it,it won't be for a while. Geez,could I babble even _more_? 'Gentlemen' or 'Smithy' mutters so he THINKS I can't hear him,"No,your such a bore." Glares at him. "Oh,I'll. . .I mean never mind. Just read the story." Glares at 'Gentlemen' again.**

**A big thanks to all of my reviewer of the previous chapter:**

**hoolihoopgrl131:You'll probably feel even more sorry for them in this chapter! I know I do,lol.**

**The Female Nerd:I originally thought about doing the handcuffs on their hands,but decided on their legs,because I've never read a story where it was their legs and not their hands. Of course,I haven't read all of the stories. . .I just thought it would be different,really. **

**hpronw:Well,not really fast,but fast enough,I guess. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Madame-S-Butterfly:You liked that line? Thanks!**

**dreamergirl86: I absolutely LOVED doing the dream and 'Pottergriff' serenading Lily. I also like the sleeping beauty thing too. Emma was right. Lily was like Sleeping Beauty in several ways. Her 'prince' even woke her up with a kiss. . .or a 'yelp of suprise'. Which ever. LoL,thanks for reviewing!**

_Chapter 8-Lily 'digs' Groaning Gustford or Does She?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You ask me if there'll come a time

When I grow tired of you

Never my love

Never my love

You wonder if this heart of mine

Will lose its desire for you

Never my love

Never my love

What makes you think love will end

When you know that my whole life depends

On you

Never my love

Never my love

--------------_Never My Love,The Association_---------------------------------

"Potter,what are you _doing?_"

"Er. . .well. . ." James stumbled around for the right words.

"Yes?" Lily asked expectantly.

The two along with their friends(Alice with them now)were still in the library only now they were searching for the mysterious 2nd years(Though Lily and James didn't know that). So far no luck.

James had began to hop back and forth on from one foot to the other. That was hard,considering Lily and him were joined at the ankles making them both fall over five times in just 15 minutes.

"Well. . .here's the thing." James began. Lily nodded for him to continue,not really sure if she was going to like what he was going to say. "I. . .need to go let it out." He said quickly.

Lily raised an eyebrow,"Let what out?"

James' shoulders sagged from having to explain any further,"You know. . ._relieve_ myself."

"What are you saying,Potter?" Lily asked confused. Honestly. 'Relieve' himself?

James stared at Lily,exasperated,"You can make all O's in every class except transfiguration of course,"James paused arrogantly for a moment then continued under Lily's glare,"but you don't know what relieving yourself means? Or letting it out?" James asked as they fell in a bookshelf.

Lily straightened up,waited for James to straighten up,then continued walking,"Well,Potter,you see,I don't normally go around saying," Lily lowered her voice to immitate James," 'I need to go let it out.' " Her voice changes back to normal,"Of course that's where we differ. Your the kind of person to go around dressed as old men spying on other peoples dates or. . ."

James tuned Lily out after that. '_That's not all I've dressed up as. . ._' He thought bitterly to himself.

"And-Are you even listening to me?" Lily exclaimed.

"Er,yes?" James answered.

"Anyways-AHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as James did another hop and they fell over once again,into Remus.

Lily sat up and blew hair out her face in irritation,"Potter will you tell me what's wrong with you in normal language?"

James squirmed.

"He needs to piss,Evans." Sirius said plainly,smirking at James.

James glared at Sirius and scrambled up,falling down again.

Lily face turned a faint shade of pink,"Oh. . .well. . ."

". . .Yeah. . ." James said awkwardly.

Lily stood up brushing herself off as their friends snickered behind them. She spun around to tell them off,only to fall down again since James was still having problems getting up.

"Oh will you shut up and go hunt for the little people!" Lily hissed.

Sirius stopped laughing,"You know Evans your not exactly on tall people list." He said thoughtfully.

Lily chuckled cooly,"Hahaha-whatever Black."

Sirius shrugged and walk to a row peeking around searching once more for the 'little people' as Lily called them.

The rest of the group also left,afraid of Lily's temper,leaving Lily and James on the floor.

"You know Evans. . ." James paused for moment,squirming around,". . .I _really_ need to. . .you know. . ."

". . .Piss? As your friend Black so kindly put it?" Lily asked.

James bit his lip,"Yeah. . ."

"Ok. . .let's figure out a way to get up then we'll. . .find a bathroom." Lily said with a sigh.

James snickered.

"What?" Lily asked irritated.

James stopped for a moment,"Oh,er,nothing. Just what you said. . .nevermind."

Lily rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok,here we are." James said as they reached a bathroom.

Lily had made them walk to one the most deserted bathrooms in the castle.

Groaning Gustford's Bathroom.

Like Moaning Myrtle,Groaning Gustford died in a boy's bathroom back along time ago. Like along time ago. Like when Hogwarts was first founded.

Apparently,if rumors were correct,Gustford somehow choked on toilet paper in the boys bathroom on the 3rd floor. That's why he haunted the place. That's why no one ever went there.

"Ugh,I can't believe I'm going in the boy's bathroom with _you_. I can't believe I'm going in the boy's bathroom at _all_." Lily complained as James burst through the door to the bathroom.

"Look,Evans,I don't care if your a boy,a girl,or a freakin' jello unicorn! I have to. . ._piss!_" James exclaimed hurriedly. He tried to drag Lily to the closest urinal,but didn't have much luck.

He finally stopped and turned to Lily,hoping on the foot that was free of the anklecuffs,"Evans,think about. If you don't let me relieve myself now in a bathroom,what will it be like when I relieve myself somewhere else,_not_ in a bathroom?" He asked.

James was just about ready to burst into tears,but didn't since he didn't want to lose his manly pride.

Lily thought for a moment before sighing and nodding wordlessly.

James sighed with relief and dragged Lily along side him to a urinal.

Lily shut her eyes quickly and turned away as she heard unzipping and then tinkling.

"Ugh,this is so disgusting. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?" Lily moaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi."

James looked around(Lily didn't,since her eyes were closed). He spotted Groaning Gustford floating slowly to them,"Er,Gustford." He nodded his head awkwardly.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"It's Gro-Gustford. . .now,if you wouldn't mind,Gustford,I'm kind of busy here. . ." James trailed off. Honestly. He really like Lily,really he did.He liked being around her,but. . .not enough to have her in the _bathroom_ with him while he 'relieved' himself. It was even worse to have a dead guy watching you.

"I don't have to leave. It's _my_ bathroom. Besides you have a _girl_ here. . .I don't think I've met you." Gustford said floating up to Lily and sticking his hand out,"I'm Gustford,and who are you if you don't mind me asking." He said politely as if he talked to girls with their eyes squeezed closed in the middle of the bathroom while another boy tinkled away next them,all the time.

James rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the ghost.

Lily didn't shake his hand,considering the facts that you can't shake a ghosts hand and also she didn't even know he was right in front of her since her eyes were shut,"Er,hello,Gustford. My names Lily Evans. This really isn't what it looks like." Lily replied just as polite,pointing to herself and then pointing to where she thought James was.

Well she knew where James was. Bullseye. Right in the eye.

"Evans! Are you trying to poke my eye out?" James asked as he zipped his pants.

Lily would have rolled her eyes if her eyes were open.

"It's a pleasure to meet you,Lily." The ghost said charmingly,coming closer to Lily.

"Oy,go find Moaning Myrtle,will you? Or at least someone who's a ghost." James exclaimed,

"She's your girlfriend?" Gustford asked.

"No!" Lily yelled,her eyes snapping open accidently.

"You could say that." James answered casually,putting his hands in his pockets.

Gustford raised an eyebrow for a moment examining the two,before shrugging,"Allllright. Well,Lily,if your ever in need of company,I'll be here."

Lily stared at Gustford,"Er. . .right. Thanks,I. . .guess."

James put an arm around Lily's shoulder,pulling her closer to him,"Don't worry,she won't be in need of your company,because she'll have mine."

Lily glared at James as he smirked at Gustford.

"Go snog a mirror. . .whatever-your-name-is." Gustford sneered,floating away to a urinal at the other end of the bathroom.

"Go snog a urinal. . .stupidhead!" James yelled back at the retreating Gustford.

Gustford glared at James,smiled a scary smile at Lily,then disappeared down a urinal.

"Get off me,Potter!" Lily yelled,jumping as far as the anklecuffs would go from James.

"What you _like_ Groaning Gustford coming on to you or something? Ahhhhh,how _sweet_! Lily has a crush on a ghost that haunts the bathroom he choked on toilet paper and died in! Just _sweet_!" James said in a high-pitch voice.

Lily huffed and dragged James out of the bathroom,leaving the bathroom in silence.

(30 Seconds Later)

The door swings open again and Lily and James come back into the bathroom again.

"Wash your hands,Potter." Lily commanded,dragging him to a sink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a two minutes,on the way back to the library,when Lily suddenly stopped.

James looked at her quizically,"What?"

Lily turned pink,"Well. . ." She trailed off chuckling nervously.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"I need to. . ."

"Evans will you get on with it? We have to find those 'little people'. . .not that I mind our situation or anything." James added.

Lily stepped on his shoe with her free foot and glared.

"It's a joke,Evans! Take a joke once and a while!" James moaned trying to craddle his foot.

"Whatever,Potter. I need to. . ."

"I think you broke my foot,Evans." James stated,not paying attention to what Lily was saying.

"Potter."

"You know you shouldn't murder me or cause me any bodily harm right now. How will you walk around with me dead?" James asked.

"Potter. . ."

"I mean I'm not overweight or anything,just that I'm taller than you and all that."

"_Potter!_"

"And I'm not saying that your scrawny or anything,but your little-no that's not the right word. Your _petite_. Yeah,that's the-"

"_Potter_! I have to piss!" Lily yelled.

James stopped talk and stared at Lily,". . .Oh. . .I see. . ."

"Yes." Lily continued.

"So. . ." James trailed off,rubbing the back of his neck. He shuffled his feet around,almost making the two fall over.

"We need to head to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Lily stated,starting to walk.

James of course followed,er,dragged along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you. . .you know. . .wait? I can't be seen in a _girls bathroom_! It'll ruin my reputation!" James groaned as Lily pushed open Moaning Myrtle's bathroom door.

Lily stopped and spun around and grabbed James by the front of his shirt,"Potter,I had to go and listen to _you_ tinkle away in a boys bathroom. Now you can listen your heart out to _me_ tinkle away in a girls bathroom!"

James nodded slowly.

"Good." Lily muttered,running to a stall.

"Ok,well,you can just wait outside the stall door." Lily said,trying to close the door.

James raised an eyebrow.

The door wouldn't close,because of their legs in the way.

Duh.

"Evans,I can't just wait outside the door,you know." James said tilting a head while looking at the door in amusement.

The door swung open and Lily glared at James,"I know that."

"Then how do you plan on closing the door?" James asked.

"It _won't_ close! So. . .you'll just stand outside the door,keeping it closed as much as possible." Lily explained.

"Oh really?" James asked,peering in the stall.

Lily nodded.

"How are you going to even reach the toilet,Evans?"

"We don't have any other options,Potter!" Lily shrieked,then turned back to the stall.

James shrugged and walked outside of the stall,closing the door as much as possible,hoping on one leg as the other was being pulled into the stall by Lily's leg.

Silence.

"Are you almost done?" James asked.

A toilet paper roll was thrown over the stall door and dropped on James' head.

"Oof!" James moaned,rubbing his head,"I'll take that as a no."

"Potter,can you move closer? I just need an inch or two more." Lily's voice floated through the door awkwardly.

Boy,this was awkward.

"Boy,this is awkward." James said,trying to move closer,finding that he couldn't considering his face was already pressed into the door to where his voice wasn't understandable and he was having trouble breathing.

"That's it,thanks Potter. What did you say?" Lily asked.

James mumbled in the door again.

"What?" Lily asked again.

James sighed and pulledd away from the door some,"I said,'No probl-"

"Oof! Potter!" Lily yelled as she fell to the floor.

James had moved too far back which made Lily fall off the toilet.

James immediately moved back to the door,"Er,sorry."

Lily moaned,"I think my bottom's broken. . .I'm going to kill those little-little people!"

James chuckled.

Silence(except for tinkling).

Silence(no tinkling).

"Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" or "Yedu?" James asked,face pressed to the door again.

"Can I have that toilet paper roll back? That's the only one left in the stall." Lily asked sheepishly.

"Oh,yeah,just. . .hold on. . .to the toilet. . .or something so you don't fall down again." James answered pulling away from the door and grabbing the toilet paper roll and tossing it over the door.

"Oof. Thanks,Potter,for hitting me in the head." Lily said.

"Just returning the favor." James answered casually.

"AAAHHH!" Lily's voice screamed a second later.

"Evans? What happened?" James asked concerned. . .Well it sounded more like this,"Evens? Whert huppern?"

Lily sighed shakily,"Moaning Myrtle happened."

"Whart dur yac meaner?(Or,"What do you mean?")" James asked.

"What I mean is that Bloody Moaning Myrtle just blasted the toilet water back on me while I was sitting on the toilet!" Lily exclaimed.

James bit his lip trying no to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh,Potter,or I'll shove this toilet paper roll down your throat then you can go join Groaning Gustford!" Lily threatened.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk,Evans. Violence isn't the answer." James warned.(Or,"Pst,pst,pst,Evers. Varnence gisn't ther aswear.")

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you two been?" Emma questioned as Lily and James entered the library half an hour later.

Lily looked a bit disgruntled,shooting James withering glares.

James just shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly."We had to 'relieve' ourselves." He explained,going a bit red.

"Why are you wet,Lily?" Alice asked,bewildered.

Sure enough,Lily's skirt was damp.

"Don't ask." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"She already did." Sirius pointed out.

"Bugger off,Black!" Lily hissed.

'Well,someone's not in a good mood." Sirius muttered.

"Did you find the little people?" James asked,changing the subject.

"Well. . ." Emma started.

"Sort of. . ." Remus added.

"How can you 'sort of' find them?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Well,you see. They-They sort of went past us fast,wagging the keys in our faces then ran off through the library doors." Peter explained,backing up some,away from Lily.

"WHAT? HOW WILL WE FIND THEM NOW?" Lily asked hyperventilating.

"Don't worry,Lily! We'll find them. It might take a while,but I'm sure we'll find them. If we can't find them,then I'm sure Dumbledore could! There's nothing to get upset about. Besides we know-" Alice tried to calm Lily down.

"Don't worry,don't _worry_?" Lily asked,dragging James to a table and sitting down. The rest followed them.

"I've already went into a _boys_ bathroom,and heard Pothead tinkle! And I've also had to sit on a toilet with the door half open because of Potter's leg sticking through it! Oh,and I've fallen off the toilet onto the bathroom floor nearly breaking my buttocks _and_ had toilet water blasted on my arse! Oh,and a _ghost_ flirted with me! All in an hour! Just think what will happen in another hour! Or in two! Or-oh god! What about tonight? How will we sleep? Uuuuuggggghhhhhhh!" Lily groaned,hitting her head on the table.

James patted her back.

She slapped James' hand away and glared at him.

"Hey,don't glare at me! This isn't _my_ fault!" James protested.

Lily sat up straight and look at James,"You know what?" She didn't wait for James to answer,"For once in the whole time of knowing you,this _isn't_ your fault. I mean it's _always_ your fault. Always. But it wasn't this time. I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Er. . .thanks I guess." James replied,not really sure if that was a compliment.

"A ghost flirted with you? Which one?"Emma asked curiously.

"Groaning Gustford." Lily answered embaressed.

"Ahhhh,just come out in the open,Evans! I know you dig good ol' Gusty. I could just see it in your eyes." James said playfully

"I don't 'dig' Groaning Gustford,Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

"Er,Lily? Potter?" Alice asked.

"Then you 'dig' me?" James asked slyly.

"Lily. Potter." Alice called again.

"I don't 'dig' you either!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily,Potter,for Merlin's sake!" Alice hissed loudly.

Lily and James stopped bickering and looked at the others.

The Marauders and Emma snickered quietly.

"Yes?" Lily asked curtly.

"Well,if you two are about finished arguing about who Lily 'digs' then I thought you would like to know that we know which house the 'little people' are in." Alice explained.

Lily perked up,"Really? Which one?"

"Hufflepuff." Remus answered.

"Hufflepuff?" James asked incredulously.

"That's right. We caught a glimpse of their robes and it had Hufflepuff on them." Emma also explained.

"Why were they wearing their house robes? Are they stupid or something? Anyone could notice that!" Lily exclaimed.

"You two didn't." Sirius pointed out.

"We were a bit preoccupied.You know with the whole Handcuffs-On-Our-Ankles-Thing." James said sarcastically.

"Yes,yes. Or you two are blind as a bat." Sirius replied amused.

"Bugger off,Black!" Lily hissed again.

"Of course,James _is_ blind as a bat without his glasses. He's probably legally blind without his glasses." Sirius went on thoughtfully.

"Bugger _off_,Sirius!" James hissed this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok,just walk in casually. And don't,I repeat _don't_ look over at the Hufflepuff table,at least not yet-Peter,I said don't look!" Remus exclaimed,smacking Peter in the back of the head.

The group had just entered the Great Hall for dinner and planned on looking _secretly_ over at the Hufflepuff table for the familiar faces of the 'little people'.

Their plan didn't work too well since Peter immediately started staring over at the Hufflepuff table like an idiot,not-so-secretly.

"There they are!" Lily whispered,pointing to the 'little people',who caught them looking over at them. The 'little people' were now on their way out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Come on!" James exclaimed,dragging Lily to the doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop right there!" Alice cried,as they caught up with the 'little people' finally on the 6th floor.

Sirius was bent over,hands on his knees,panting,"Geez. . .fast. . .little. . .buggers. . ."

"Ye. . .ah. . ." Peter and Remus agreed.

"Alright,give us back the keys." Lily commanded calmly,"We've had enough. . .fun." She added bitterly.

All of a sudden the lamps lighting the hallway went out and cackling was heard.

It was-

"Peeves! You turned out the lights!" Emma yelled.

"That I did,that I did!" Peeves laughed,flying away.

Darkness.

"Great,we lost them!" Lily growled peering around. She gasped and hit James' shoulder,"Don't touch me,you Pervert!"

James raised an eyebrow,while rubbing shoulder,"I didn't touch you!"

Lily scoffed,"Yeah rig-"

"Ok,what was that?" Emma cut in.

"What was what?" Sirius asked.

"Something just touched my leg. That something is still. . .there,AAAHHH!" Emma screamed jumping around.

Strange thing was that as Emma jumped around it made everyone else jerk around and fall over.

"What is going _on_?" Alice asked as they laid tangled on the floor.

"I don't know. Lumos." Remus murmured,holding his wand up.

The others did the same looking around.

The 'little people' were gone.

"Oh. My. God." Remus whispered looking down at his hand.

"Wha-"

"Oh _Merlin!_" Emma yelled,holding up her right hand,which was connected to Peter's hand and then tugged at her left foot,which was connected to Sirius foot.

"Argh! Those little pricks!" Sirius yelled.

It seemed 'those little pricks' and those 'little people' had connected the entire group with handcuffs.

Here's how they were connected FYI:

-Peter was at one end,had his right hand connected to Emma's.

-Emma had her left hand connected to Peter's and her right foot connected to Sirius' foot.

-Sirius had his left foot connected to Emma's foot and his right hand connected to Alice's left hand.

-Alice had her left hand connected to Sirius' hand and her right hand connected to Remus hand.

-Remus had his left hand connected to Alice's hand and his right hand connected to Lily's hand.

-Lily had her left hand connected to Remus' hand and her right foot connected to James' foot.

-James had his left foot connected with Lily's foot.

**(I hope that's right. . .or left. Ok,bad joke. Forget I said it.)**

"Oh. My. God." Remus said again.

"This is _awful!_" Emma exclaimed,tugging at her hand.

The clock chimed 9 times,signaling that it was,what a suprise,9:00pm. Curfew was,well,curfew was now.

"It just got worse." Lily stated after the clock stopped chiming.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked.

James chuckled,"Now you know how it feels."

"Oh,be quiet,Potter. This isn't a good thing! It's curfew and we won't be able to catch the little pricks right now. Oh,and to make things better,I overheard Professor Mcgongall talking to Professor Flitwick as we entered the Great Hall that Dumbledore was away!" Lily said hurridly.

"What are we going to _do?_" Alice asked nervously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um,Remus?" Sirius called.

The group,after 45 minutes of trying to walk around all connected to handcuffs,made it back to the GCR. They immediately went to the boys dorm because Remus said he had a hammer(Don't even ask why). They tried to break the handcuffs off with it.

"Yes,Sirius?" Remus asked with a depressing sigh.

Sirius held up Remus' now partially together hammer,the rest broken and crumbled all over floor.

Remus groaned and tried to sit down on the nearest bed,only to cause the domino effect and have everyone fall down.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily exclaimed sitting up.

"And I'm tired." Peter complained.

"We have to find a way to get this things off!" Emma continued.

"And I'm hungry." Peter also said.

Silence(except for a few sighes every second or so).

"I'm tir-"

"We know Peter." James cut Peter off.

"Let's go to bed." Sirius said trying to stand up,only to be pull back down.

"Just how would we do that,Black?" Alice asked.

"Well. . ." Sirius mused looking back and forth between the four beds.

"Oh,no. I am not sleeping on the same bed as you four! I'm not sleeping in the same _room_ as you four!" Lily protested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wwwwwweeeeellllllllll,this is. . .awkward." Sirius stated 15 minutes later.

A pair of glasses were thrown at Sirius.

"Ow!"

"Hey,those are mine! Go throw your own glasses,Evans!" James yelled.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Lily asked,"He's said the same thing since we got into our. . .arrangement."

It turns out Sirius _did_ have a brain and he used it. The group had brought the four beds together making one super bed in the middle of the room.

They decided to sleep in their clothes.

**Very Short Flashback:**

_"Don't you DARE take that shirt off,Black!. . .Or the pants!"_

**Very Short Flashback ends**

"Not throw my glasses!" James replied leaning over Lily towards Sirius,"Can I have my glasses back?"

"Why do you even need your glasses? Your going to sleep. . .or are you?" Sirius asked,not handing James' his glasses,but examining them.

"Just give me the glasses,Sirius." James hissed.

"Give him the bloody glasses,Black!" Lily called,being smashed by James as he leaned over her and Remus.

"Yes,please. I'm being sufficated here." Remus put in politely.

"Right,here." Sirius said,throwing the glasses back at James.

Landing a _tad_ off course.

Out the open window.

. . .Down. . .

. . .Down. . .

. . .Down. . .

. . .Down. . .

. . .Do-Well you get the picture.

The glasses fell to the grounds below.

"Oops." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Sirius,if I could reach you I would kill you!" James yelled hysterically as he tried to get up and look out the window,only to fall off the super bed,one foot hanging on top of the bed,next to Lily's foot.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . ." Peter snored.

"How does he sleep through all this racket?" Alice asked exasperated.

"Who knows." James answered angerily as he pulled himself awkwardly back on the bed."You could have helped me you know." He said to Lily.

"ZZZZZZzzzzz. . ." Lily pretended to be asleep,ignoring James.

James rolled his eyes,stilling thinking about his glasses.

And about this crazy predicament they were in.

And that he was laying right next to Lily Evans.

And Lily Evans was laying right next to him.

. . .Unwillingly. . .but still. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that chapter is done! Now to update 'All Because of Bludger'. It's 11:05pm here right now,so I might not finish that till tomorrow,but I'll finish it,promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you review my story!**

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	9. Cupid's Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:So sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't have time and I was having major writer's block. I will not be doing song quotes anymore. Sorry,if any of you like those. Well,here's the chapter!**

**Thanks:**

**Madame-S-Butterfly:No,this were MAGICAL cuffs. So Alohamora wouldn't work. I really didn't explain them that well,sorry. Although,I was being lazy in this chapter,because they do use. . .well,you just have to read it,lol.**

**tee hee:Thanks! Not really fast to update. . .but. . .**

**hoolihoopgrl131:Interesting arrangement? I originally started the chapter with just when James wakes up and their in their arrangement,but I just couldn't get anywhere with that. I hope that part,small part of it was good though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Female Nerd: I loved that idea! It seemed unique too. No,they couldn't use alohamora,sorry I didn't explain that very well. Their magical cuffs. Although. . .Thanks for reviewing!**

**hot4moony:I updated,lol! **

**Thanks everyone!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 9-Cupid's Crash Landing_

"Argh,James Potter!"

"You bellowed?"

"Potter,you stupid boy,I am _not_ going out in the rain to take a _shower!_" Lily exclaimed,as James began to drag the very attached group out of the common room.

"Oh,so you'd rather have a big group shower session? I don't mind you in the shower,or the rest of the girls,but I'm afraid I'd have to draw the line with my fellow Marauders. I'm afraid I have been tramatized enough with seeing Peter just _half_ naked." James replied,his face scrunching up at the memory.

"Which half?" Emma asked curiously.

Peter turned red,"James,I thought you said this would never be mentioned again!"

"James also said he'd never destroy the wonderful books of literature again in second year,but did that happen? _Noooooo_. . .their _still_ being destroyed. . ." Remus pointed out,somewhat bitterly.

The group had quite a morning so far.

Lily woke to the horror of James face buried in her hair and his arm wrapped around her stomach.

James was promptly awoken by a hard shove to the stone floor.

The rest of the group couldn't sleep very well since they were connected to each other and. . .well it was a mess really. . .they didn't have a good sleep,let's leave it at that. . .well,except Peter,who didn't have any idiotic,ahem,_stalker_ boys laying next to him and only had his right hand connected to Emma's hand. Besides he could sleep through anything. Even laying in,ahem,so called _'water'_ .

They decided it would be better just to not go to class,to save them from the embarressment,and it would take absolutely _forever_ to get around.

"The worst half." James said with a violent shutter.

The rest of the group scrunched up their faces and shuttered with James.

"Well,I say we just go out in the rain. I know _I'm_ not getting in the shower with you people." Emma said.

"What's wrong with us?" Sirius asked.

Emma didn't answer,just narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

Alice laughed.

"So outside we go?" James asked.

Everyone turned to Lily,knowing they should let _her_ do the decision making.

The Decision Maker sighed and rolled her eyes,"If we must. I still don't understand why we can't just each have a turn and stand in the shower with our clothes on-"

"Too complicated." James explained.

Lily stared at him.

"To the ice cream store,we go!" Sirius exclaimed happily as they started walking again,James in the lead.

Everyone stopped abruptly and turned to Sirius,Sirius and Emma tripping because of the anklecuffs.

"We're _taking a shower in the rain_,Black." Lily stated incredulously.

"Oh,well,in my _brain_ we're going to the ice cream shop." Sirius explained calmly.

"Funny. I didn't think you had a brain." Emma muttered to herself.

"What was that Em-Em?" Sirius asked breezily.

"Oh,nothing,Black-Black." Emma replied,standing up quickly,dragging Sirius with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever done. This is also the stupidest idea you've ever come up with,Pothead." Lily stated as they stood just outside the entrance doors to Hogwarts,rain pouring down heavily.

"No,the stupidest idea he's ever come up with is dressing up as girls and do the prank on Slytherin. God that was miserable. And depressing. And stupid. And awful. And-" Remus was cut off.

"Your just one bundle of joy,aren't you Remus?" James asked,stepping on his foot,trying to get him to shut up.

Lily didn't know about them dressing up as Jamie,Rhea,Sirista,and Petla. James prefered for her not to know too.

"Girls?" Lily asked. The rest of the girls looked at the Marauders suspiously.

Before the boys could come up with a lie,Emma spoke up,"I _knew_ it! You _are_ cross dressers! I _told_ you Lily,Alice,but you didn't believe me! Ha!"

Alice and Lily looked in horror at the Marauders.

"No,no,no!" James exclaimed quickly.

We are _not_ cross dressers! We just dressed as girls-I mean,Remus was mixed up! We dressed as old men! Not _girls!_ Good ol' Remus must be losing his memory. , ." Sirius explained.

"What? We just dressed as girls. . .-old men. . .I mean. . .I,er,I'll be quiet. . ." Peter stuttered as the rest of the Marauders glared at him.

"Let's get squeakty clean,why don't we?" Sirius asked enthusiastically,opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

The girls raised eyebrows at them once more,before slowly standing awkwardly in the rain,'taking a shower'.

James,Remus,and Peter followed their actions as well,nont really knowing what to do. Not really being able to do anything anyway,being connected to each other and all.

Sirius continued cheerfully sticking his tongue out and catching rain in his mouth,humming and singing 'Row,row,row your boat',although it really just sounded like a banshee choking on a chicken bone.

"Argh,Black!" Lily groaned,covering her ears.

"Sirius. . ." James muttered also covering his ears.

"God,Black,are trying to kill me? I'd like to die at a ripe old age and because I was old,not because I had a heart attack after hearing your version of 'Row,row,row your boat'. Which sucks badly,by the way." Emma stated,joining Lily and James by covering her ears.

Alice winced,but didn't cover her ears.

"Make him stop. . .please. . .for the love of Merlin,make him stop. . ." Remus moaned,covering his ears.

Peter started sobbing.

Remus pointed frantically to Peter,"See,Sirius? Your making Peter cry."

Sirius ignored them and continued hunging his heart out. Singing. Humming. Get it?

"Actually a twig just flew up and hit me in the eye,thanks for your concern though." Peter replied.

"Row,row,row your boat,hum de dumm,I don't know the rest of the words,row row rowyour boat,lalalala-ugh,ahem,ahem. Ugh,a bug. I swallowed a bug! Stupid bug." Sirius sputtered,coughing.

He stopped humming and singing after that.

"Thank mermaids." Remus muttered,rubbing his ears. The others also began to recover from their tramatizing experience.

"So. . ." Emma started,shifting a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . ." She said again,rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. . ." Remus replied.

"Dang it. . ." Sirius muttered,trying to pull his shoe that got stuck in the mud,out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . ." Emma said 5 minutes later. She sighed deeply.

Everyone was soaked to the bone. Not really clean. Just soaked.

"This is so lame." James stated.

The other,even Lily(reluctantly),agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost done with our. . .shower?" Alice asked,crossing her arms.

"I guess. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter,our ankles are connected,not our hands. So get your hand off my mine." Lily said sharply to James.

"Of course,Miss Evans." James replied breezily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to start counting the rain drops." Sirius stated,"One. . .two. . .three. . .argh,I lost count. One. . .two. . .three. . .four. . .I lost count again!. . .One. . .two. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I lost count again!. . .One. . .two. . .argh,not aga-"

Remus cut Sirius off,"Sirius,stop counting. You've been counting for 3 minutes and haven't even gotten past five."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crash!_

A flash of lighten,er,flashed across the sky,making the group jump and almost trip.

"Ok,let's go in." Peter said hastily,not waiting for the other to agree,instead he started dragging everyone back to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well. . .I have to say. Lily was right. That was the stupidest idea you've ever come up with Potter." Emma agreed.

"Hey,you agreed to it." James argued pathetically.

"You came up with it,though." Alice pointed out.

"Whatever. . ." James muttered moodily.

"It really didn't help either. I smell funky. Funkier then before. My hairs all crusty too." Lily said sniffing in disgust.

"Don't know why. I smell as fresh as a daisy." Sirius said,lifting his arm and sniffing.

"Yeah,if 'fresh as a daisy' 's definition is smells like dung and sweat then,yeah,you smell just as fresh as a daisy,Sirius." Remus said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright,I think we should split up to look for the little guys and gals. I'll go this way." Sirius said pointing toward one direction.

It was 4:00pm that day and the gang decided to look for the munchkins. All classes were out by now.

Sirius began to step off towards that direction only to find he couldn't.

"Your thicker than I thought,Black." Emma said.

"Aha,aha,aha." Sirius said dryly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. . .we've been looking for 4 1/2 hours for the stupid Hufflepuffs. Let's just go see if Dumbledore's back and get him to do a bit of wonder magic,then-poof! We're unattached!" Lily groaned,looking at her watch. "Curfew starts in half an hour and Remus and I have to patrol. We aren't taking you guys with us,that's for sure."

"Oooohhh,why not,Evans? Having secret snogging sessions and romantic midnight walks,are we?" Sirius asked,poking Remus and Lily in the backs.

"No we aren't!" They protested.

"They bloody well not be." James muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snitch. Lemon drop. Lemon drop_s_. Argh. Chocolate frogs? Merlin. James Potter is brilliant." James tried to guess Dumbledore's password. No dice.

"Pfft,please Potter." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Green. Gryffindor. Underpants. Slytherins stinks. Lily Evans finds James Potter absolutely _ravishing_." James continued,winking at Lily.

"Oh _please_." Lily said glaring at James.

"Um. . ."James said,ignoring Lily's glare.

The stairs started moving.

"Well,er,that was easy." James said clearing his throat.

"Yes,it only took 10 minutes and 400 guesses." Sirius replied.

James glared at Sirius,and jumped to the stairs,bring everyone with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me how this happened." Dumbledore said in amusement,after everyone sat down and faced Dumbledore.

"Well,Sir-" Lily was cut off.

"Sir,Lily just _had_ to get help from me in the library. She just wasn't getting a transfiguration spell. It was quite simple really-" James was cut off.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed.

"Now,now,Miss Evans. Mr.Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile.

While he said this Lily mouthed "Kill" to James and fingered her wand.

James snickered and blew a kiss to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're free!" Emma exclaimed happily an hour later as they exited Dumbledore's office.

"I can go sleep!" Remus said tiredly.

"I can go eat!" Peter said already jogging his plump self towards the Great Hall.

"I can go take a shower." Lily said breathlessly.

"I can go take one with you!" James said trying to keep up with her as she walked hastily.

"Oh sure,Potter!" She replied.

"Really?" James asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah!-No." She said and walked off.

"Ok,well,I'll see you there!" James shouted to her back.

Lily pretended not to hear him.

"Yeah,see you there!" James shouted again.

"James she's gone." Remus said.

"I know,I just like my voice. Has a nice sound,doesn't it?" James asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know,we never found those Hufflepuff's. . ." Emma trailed off two days later.

"I wonder. . ." Lily also trailed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 12th,GCR. . . . . .

"So. . .Valentine's Day is coming up soon." Peter said.

"Two days." Remus grunted,his head in a book as they sat around the fire doing nothing.

"Yeah. . ." Peter replied.

"What do you want,Peter? I'm not going to be your Valentine if that's what your asking." Sirius said sarcastically.

James and Remus burst out laughing.

"No!" Peter exclaimed.

James stopped laughing for a second as Lily,Alice,and a 4th year he didn't know walked by. She scowled at him and his friends.

He grinned back.

It seemed James just got more infatuated with Lily over the months that passed. He asked her out regularly now and also visited Madame Pomfrey and the Hospital Wing regularly now too.

James spun back to his friends with a look that said,I-Just-Had-A-Brilliant-Idea.

Remus caught this look,"Oh no,James. What are you thinking? Wait. What am _I_ thinking? You don't think."

"Actually I just had a wonderful idea." James replied with a goofy grin,he glanced over to a corner of the common room; Lily and her friends were in that corner laughing and chating.

"What sort of idea?" Sirius asked. He put his hand in his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

Peter tried to imiatate this only to drop his licorice wand he was holding,to the floor. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well,I was thinking-"

"James,I'm not dressing up." Remus cut in.

"You won't. Actually,Peter will. Won't you?" James asked turning to Peter.

". . .I guess?. . ." Peter answered uncertainly. "What exactly do I dress up as?"

"Cupid." James replied innocently.

"Cupid?" Sirius asked with a snort.

"Yes,Cupid." James answered again.

"I don't like the sound of this." Remus groaned.

"Me either." Peter agreed,paling slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(February 14th,Valentine's Day)

"Explain to me again,why _I_ have to be Cupid. Why can't Remus or Sirius?" Peter asked,standing,ahem,slouching dullfully,in the middle of trusty ol' Room Of Requirements. His attire was. . .Cupidish.**(A/N:Just imagine Cupid.)**

Bow and arrow and all that good Cupidness. . .actually the arrow was rubber at the end and you have to lick the end of it to stick to anything.

"I've already told you: You fit Cupid's description the most." James explained patiently,grabbing a broomstick and a transfiguration textbook from the corner of the room.

"Yeah,Petey Boy. You fit the description perfectly." Sirius said with a snicker.

Peter shot a a wet arrow from his bow and hit Sirius in the forehead.

"Ow!" Sirius growled,trying to grab at Peter's bow and arrow. "Give me the bloody arrow and bloody bow!"

"No! Their mine!" Peter protested.

"Knock it off,will you? The arrows are limited,you know. Don't break them and don't lick them anymore. After a while they don't stick anymore." Remus explained,then turned to James,"Do you really think Lily'll fall for this?"

" 'Course she will." James said.

"Whatever you say,James. . ." Remus trailed off.

"Sirius don't take my arrows!" Peter yelled.

"Well,stop shooting them at my forehead,then!" Sirius yelled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid. I can't believe Potter took my transfiguration book to the quidditch pitch. Doesn't he know it's like 5 degrees outside? I can't believe he took my transfiguration book at all! I have an essay to finish tonight!" Lily exclaimed,to Remus as they walk to the quidditch pitch later that night around 8:00pm.

"Don't we all." Remus muttered. "I mean cheer up. I'm sure he'll give it right back to you and mumble,mumble,mumble. . ." Remus mumbled into his scarf.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus but remained silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pothead! Where is my book!" Lily exclaimed marching up to him,who was standing in the middle of the pitch,grinning.

James didn't say anything.

"Well?" Lily asked.

James' grin widdened and he pointed up above them.

Lily slowly turned her head upward.

Her eyes widdened and she scowled.

There was her book.

Hovering in the air.

"Potter. Get. My. Book. _Now._" Lily said slowly,poking him in the chest each time.

James shook his head.

"What do you. . .what this?" Lily asked,delicately taking a small red heart from her shoulder.

They both looked up to see it snowing red and pink confetti hearts and flower petals.

"What in the-?" Lily muttered still transfixed at the sight,her book long forgotten.

Lily was just about ready to look towards her book again,but stopped on something.

Some_one_.

"Oh. My. Lord. What is _that?_" Lily asked,gaping at the figure in the air.

James smirked,"Why it looks like. . .cupid! You know,it _is_ Valentine's Day."

James was correct.

A rather plump figure gliding rather ungracefully in the air with white robes on and a bow and arrow.

He looked familiar.

Almost like. . .

"Pettigrew? Is that. . .Pettigrew?" Lily asked.

"What? No,no,no. . ." James answered quickly.

"I think it is!" Lily exclaimed.

James signaled to 'Cupid',without Lily seeing.

'Cupid' nodded,pulled out an arrow and licked it.

"What is he doin-ow!" Lily moaned as 'Cupid' shot the bow and hit Lily right in the forehead. "That hurt!"

James laughed,somewhat nervously,"You know what they say,Lils. Get hit with an arrow from Cupid and you fall in love with the first person you see."

"I suppose that could be true. . .if that was really Cupid." Lily muttered moodily,pulling the arrow off and rubbing her forehead,confetti falling everywhere now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,Remus hide under one of the stands,do a charm for confetti to fall. It started out okay,until. . .a spider crawled up his leg and he gave his wand a rather large wave.

Uh-oh.

"Oh. My. God."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also meanwhile,Sirius was flying around under James' invisibility cloak,Peter attached by a rope.

It was rather hard,considering Peter wasn't as light as a feather.

_Definitely_ not light as a feather.

"Go slower Sirius!" Peter hissed quietly. He was going every which way now.

"I'm trying,Cupid Boy!" Sirius hissed back.

Uh-oh.

"Up,Sirius! Up!" Peter hissed frantically.

"I can't!" Sirius hissed back.

Uh-oh.

He was losing control.

They were heading for a crashing landing. Straight into. . .oh _great_. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,James and Lily were being pelted by confetti and flower petal,like they were bullets.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin is going _on!_" Lily yelled panicking.

"I don't know!" James yelled.

He really didn't know.

"Ouch!" Lily moaned,"This things hurt!"

"Ouch! No-ouch-kidding!" James replied. "Come on!" He said shoving Lily,trying to get her to move. "Run!"

Lily had start to run,with James behind her,when she abruptly stopped.

"What are you doing,Evans!" James shouted,trying to push her on.

Lily pointed up for James to look.

"Uh. . .oh my. . ." James stumbled.

'Cupid' was coming in for a crash landing,right on top of them.

"Oof!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off me,Cupid!" James exclaimed,pushing 'Cupid' off himself and standing up in the blizzard of confetti and flower petals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er,the confetti's taken care of. The flower petals however. . ." Remus trailed off handing everyone a umbrella he conjured.

The group opened their umbrella's to avoid the flower petal bullets.

"Well. . .Happy Valentine's Day,Lilyflower!" James said happily to Lily as they began to walk back to Hogwarts.

Lily scowled at him,but then turned away,"You too,I guess." She muttered.

"Wow,you didn't yell or anything. Maybe that whole thing about being hit by arrows and falling in love really _is_ true." James mused,nudging Lily in the ribs.

Lily glared at him and shoved him away,"Think again,Potter." Then she began to walk off,but stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" James asked with a smirk.

"My book,Potter." Lily said.

"Oh,right. . ." His smirk fell some and he started back to the pitch,the rest of the Marauders following,along with Lily far behind,shivering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think? Once again,I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!_

_Just Another Harry Potter Fan_


	10. Stupid Potter

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. I know your just _so_ suprised. . .**

**A/N: I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Really. Oh,that was sosososososososososo good. Really. Yeah,anyways,here's the next chapter. I don't know if I can update all of my stories this weekend. Not enough time. Once again,if you look on my account page there will be info. on when I can update,etc. **

**Thanks:**

**Aussie-Disney-Lover: Thank you! I will be writing more,I hope. It will be a while though.**

**hpronw: Thank you!**

**The Female Nerd: Do you mean 'Lovely Cupid' as in I had a lovely cupid in chapter 9? Because I wouldn't really say Peter was a 'lovely' cupid. LoL. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**tee hee: I try,I try. LoL,thanks for R&R!**

**Blinking Emeralds: Thank you: )**

**Siriusly.Mad.for.Sweets: Yes,Peter in a Cupid outfit. I know. I imagine Cupid as a rather short,plump chap with white robes. I imagine Peter,back in the Hogwarts days,as a rather short,plump chap. So they kind of fit in my mind. Couldn't really imagine Remus or Sirius as Cupid. . .could you? LoL.**

**No,I'm afraid not. Lily hasn't started to like James. I know what she said in the last chapter might have been a little misleading to a lot of people. Sorry. I thought about Lily doing a full blown shouting match session at James for doing the whole Valentine's event,but decided not to. I mean,Lily's human and a girl. From what I've gathered from the HP books,Lily was a very kind person. So even Lily would be a bit flattered by what James did. But no,she hasn't started liking him yet. **

**That was a good question,thanks for reviewing!**

**hoolihoopgrl: Well,I wouldn't believe that either. Lily,actually,DID think it was a BIT sweet. That will be talked about in this chapter,actually. Thanks for reviewing: )**

**hot4moony: LoL.**

**Madame-S-Butterfly: Really? Oh,great. I like making the funny fics,and hope to make people laugh some when they read them. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Julia aka ilovepafoot in hpff: I am flattered! Thank you so much! Your favorite? Really? Naw. . .really? **

**kara: I try to update alot,one chapter for every story,every weekend. Although this weekend,I don't know if I can update all of my stories. . .I'm glad you like the story! Thanks: )**

_Chapter 10-Stupid Potter and Love. . .r_

"Hey Evans."

"James,take your hand out of your bloody hair before you mess it up. . .wait. . .it's already messed up,isn't it? Oh _wait_,it's been messed up since. . .I can't remember when it ever _wasn't_ messed up. What about you,Sirius?" Remus asked,looking thoughfully at James hair as Lily Evans walked on by,scowling deeply at James.

"I'm with you,Remus. It's always been messed up." Sirius agreed,"What about you,Peter?" He asked politely,rubbing his chin,also thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah. Always." Peter agreed quickly. He began to try to imitate Sirius once again. Peter had gotten quite a habit of doing that. Of course,the imitations never looked like Sirius'. Whose could,other than Sirius Orion Butter(Black)?

"What's with her?" James asked,ignoring his friends conversation.

"What's with who?" Sirius asked.

"What with Evans? I mean,I just greeted her politely with a smile-"

"And a suggestive wink,James,let's not forget that." Remus cut in.

"-and said just as politely,'Hey Evans'. What does she do? Frowns at me and keeps walking,not saying anything. What is with her?" James asked again. "It's not like I'm mean to her or anything. I'm very nice to her actually,very nice. I converse with her-"

"Flirt with her." Remus cut in again.

"-quite frequently and carry her books from class to-"

"You mean grab them from her and run off like a chicken?" Sirius asked amused.

"-class. I even hold her hand once and a while. _And_ hug her. Out of the kindness of my heart-"

"Out of the kindness of your raging hormones,is more like it,James. And Lily gives you a visit to the hospital wing once and a while after that,out of the kindness of her anger." Remus informed James. Sirius and Peter snickered.

"-It's not like I play a lot of pranks on her-"

"Oh yeah. You only put flobberworms in her pancakes this morning. It _has_ been a while." Remus said sarcastically.

"-and after that wonderful thing at Valentine's Day I did for her,you'd think she'd be at least a bit nicer to-"

"You stole her school book. You had _Cupid_ shoot her in the forehead,with a saliva covered arrow. You had _Cupid_,all 250 pounds of him,and Sirius,oh and a broomstick,fall on top of her. You had flower petals and confetti bullets shot at her." Remus informed James again.

"Hey,that's not fair. I don't weigh 250 pounds. . ." Peter trailed off.

James sighed,"-me. I dunno,Remus."

Sirius clapped James on the back,"Cheer up,Mate. I'm sure once you stop acting like an arrogant prick of a prat around Evans,she'll be begging to go out with you." Then to himself and Remus and Peter,"We hope so." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"A what what of a what around Evans?" James asked.

"A arroga-nevermind." Sirius stopped.

"Oooookkkkkkay. . .I've got it!" James exclaimed.

"You've got what?" Peter asked.

"I've got _it_,Peter. _It_." James replied excitedly.

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead,"For some _strange_ reason,I have a feeling this won't turn out good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter stop eating the ketchup before we run out of it. Let's go over the plan again." James said,snatching a ketchup bottle from Peter,who was eating the ketchup with some scrambled eggs. He was hungry. When was he not?

The Marauders were currently sitting in the kitchen's going over James' 'brilliant' plan. They were sitting in the Room of Requirement,but _someone_ kept complaining about being hungry. When was _someone_ not?

"Ok,I'll walk-stagger,yeah,stagger,into the common room,Lily will see me looking all beaten and bruised up and come running to me,scared for my life. Then promptly say she'll go out with me and then snog me,because she wouldn't know how long I have left in the world with the huge wounds I have."James explained.

"James,Lily's not stupid,unlike this plan of yours. She _will_ notice that you have _ketchup_ all over you,not 'huge wounds'. I doubt she'll come 'running' to you either. More like dragged along by her friends. Sorry,Mate." Remus said.

"Oh whatever. Anyways,then you three will come running in explaining what happened and-"

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Oh we already figured that out. James was in a fight with a dragon that somehow got on the Hogwarts grounds."

"_That's_ your story? Oh. My. God. Geez,I'm just surrounded by idiots,aren't I?-"

James cut Remus off,"Then you all will tell how wonderfully I couragously fought off the monsterous beast with just my wand and a tree branch,so I could save an innocent first year from a terrible death."

"Wait-where exactly is this_ innocent first year?_" Remus asked.

"That's taken care of. I bribbed a first year Hufflepuff into doing the part of the 'innocent first year'." Sirius explained calmly.

"What did you brib him with?" Peter asked.

"Oh,a chocolate frog." Sirius replied.

"A chocolate frog? That's all? You are a cheapskate,Sirius. Poor first year. Does he even know what he's getting into?" Remus asked to anyone who was listening.

"I'm not a cheapskate. The first year was happy with just a chocolate frog. Really. You should have seen him,Remus. He was just jumping around with a look of glee in his eyes. Actually,I think he was about ready to cry with joy." Sirius said thoughtfully.

The Marauders laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

". . .-Ugh. . .Oh. . .Owwwww. . .it hurts. . .er,ow. It hurts. . ." James moaned loudly,slinking into the common room,holding his nose. He looked around and to his delight,Lily Evans sat with Emma and Alice in front of the fire.

They had looked up when he entered,moaning in 'pain'.

". . .Oh!. . .It. . .hurts. . .ow,ow. . ." James said again slowly.

Lily's group didn't make a sign of moving.

James was just about ready to start staggering towards them dramatically,when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Wha. . .?" James started,staring at some girl he'd never seen before.

"What is it,James?" She asked quickly,staring at him.

James peeked a look over at Lily,to see she was staring at him with interest or was that a scowl? No,to James that was definitely a look of interest. Yeah. . ._right._

James moaned again,"It's my nose. . .it's hurt bad. . ."

"Oh gosh! Here,let me-" The girl started.

"NO! I mean,no. I,er,you know,I think I just heard Professor Mcgongall calling you. . .er,'April Sanders! Come here this minute! Leave James alone! Now!' "

"It's Samantha Foster."

"Oh right,'Samantha Foster! Come here this minute! Leave James alone! Now!' " James corrected.

Samantha stared at James.

"Well,you better get going. You know Mcgongall doesn't like tardiness." James tried again,giving her a small push in the direction of the portrait hole.

"But what about your nose-"

James cut her off,"Don't worry. It's feeling much better now." He pushed her forward again. "Bye,Samantha. Have a safe trip to where ever Mcgongall's at. Bye-bye now."

Samantha finally gave up after 2 more shoves by James and left for a visit to Mcgongall,who supposedly needed to see her.

James stood with his back to Lily and her friends,putting on a pained expression and then gave his ketchup covered nose a pat,then turned back to Lily and her friends.

". . .Oh,it burns-I mean,hurts!. . .I think it's broken. . ."James moaned,staggering towards them,not noticing the rest of the Marauders rush in,as planned,along with a small boy,apparantly the 'innocent first year'.

"There you are,James! We were so worried! Poor little Chip here was worried too. I mean after that couragous fight between a _dragon_ to save little Chip's life,anyone would be worried." Sirius exclaimed,strutting over to Lily and her friends and James,the rest of the Marauders in tow,and 'Little Chip'.

"What happened to you,Potter?" Lily asked.

"I was in this fight-"

"He was in this fight with a unicorn-" Peter was cut off by Sirius.

"-_Dragon,_Pete."

"Oh yeah,a dragon and saved Chip's life. He was near death,Lily. Really. All he had was a wand and a real heavy book-"

"_Tree branch_,Peter." Remus corrected quietly.

"Yeah,a tree branch. Woah. It was impressive." Peter finished,breathing deeply before plopping down in a chair.

Lily and her friends stared at James and his friends,then to a smiling Chip.

"Why are you so happy then? Wouldn't someone who just went through a life and death situation be,I dunno,shocked or something?" Emma asked.

"Oh,no. I'm just so happy I was saved and am alive. All because of James Potter!" Chip replied,racing up to James and hugging him. "You should have seen the dragon! It was huge and blue-no,yellow. He was yellow. He went this way and Mr.James went this way and-. . ."Chip continued to explain what 'Mr.James' did.

James had the wind knocked out of him as Chip bumped into him at full speed,"Thanks,Chip. Well,you've heard it,Evans. I don't feel so good. . ." James trailed off,unattaching himself from Chip and taking a seat next to Lily on a couch.

"Well,go see Madame Pomfrey then." Lily replied.

Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Uh,Madame Pomfrey is away. To visit her. . .sister. Her long lost twin sister. They were seperated at birth from what I've heard."James said.

"Go see Mcgongall then. I mean,if your that wounded and hurt. . .does anyone smell something. . .tomatoish?" Lily asked,sniffing around her.

The Marauders eyes widdened.

"Er,no." They replied.

"Yeah,I smell it too." Alice said,sniffing. She sat right next to James in a chair.

"So,uh,how about _you_ help me feel better? I mean,you have to be impressed. It was a _dragon_,Evans. A _dragon_." James pointed out,grinning at her,changing the subject.

Lily's eyes narrowed,"Potter,for someone who's hurt and wounded,you seem to be in a very chipper mood. And no. I will not help you feel better,in whatever way you meant it. Perverted or not. And _no_. I'm not impressed because your lieing. All of you."

"What? How do you know that? I fought off a dragon,Evans. Come on! I saved poor,innocent,little Chip here,from dieing!" James protested,pointing to Chip. Sirius,Peter,and Remus joining him.

"Pfft. Yeah right,Potter. . .What is that smell?" Lily asked again,sniffing around James. ". . .Is that. . ._ketchup_,Pothead? Did you put _ketchup_ on just to make it look like blood?" Lily asked,taking her 2nd finger and getting some of James' 'blood' from his cheek. She slowly licked it. ". . .You _did_! Oh,Merlin!" Lily said with a laugh.

"Or maybe my blood smells and tastes like ketchup,Evans." James said,his cheeks flushing at embarressment and Lily's touch.

The girls snorted and stood up.

"What? You don't believe James' blood is like ketchup?" Sirius asked jokily. James through a pillow in his direction.

"Where are you girls going?" Remus asked as they watched the girls walk off.

"Our dorm,where there is peace and quiet,and no boys." Emma said.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"I told you this wasn't going to turn out good." Remus said after a long silence.

"I thought it would be good idea. . ." Peter said.

"Thanks,Peter." James said,licking some ketchup from his hand.

". . . ."

"Mr.Sirius,sir?" Chip asked.

"Yeah,Chipperoo?" Sirius asked.

"Are you going to give me my chocolate frogs,now?"

"Uh,yeah-"

"Chocolate frog_s_? I thought you said you gave him one,Sirius." Remus asked.

"Well. . .maybe it took a bit more bribbing than that. . ." Sirius trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Lily hissed quietly as a wad of paper was tossed at the back of her head. She swerved around in her chair to see a grinning James Potter nodding towards the paper wad on her desk.

Lily huffed and turned around,not touching the note.

It was April 25th now and the O.W.L's were coming up. Soon. Very Soon. Lily Evans was not someone to be around right then. Actually no came around Lily except for her friends and James Potter(and the rest of the Marauders dragged alongside of James). And maybe a few very daring or suicidal people.

Lily Evans was stressed out.

Like every year before exams,except this year was different.

This year was the _O.W.L's_.

They were sitting in History of Magic listening to Professor Binns drone on about some goblin rebellion or revolution or something.

Another paper wad was thrown at her head. Lily growled softly to herself,not wanting to get in to trouble with Professor Binns. . .she doubted he'd even notice her at all,though.

_Wham!_

Another one was thrown.

Lily sighed and grabbed the stupid note from the desk. She,of course,glared at James before doing so.

_Hey,Evans._

_-Your Future Cuddledums-_

_Leave me alone,Potter. And your definitely NOT my 'future cuddledums'._

_-You know who I am,Pothead-_

Was Lily's response as she threw it back and was satisfied to see the wad land right at his nose.

A few moments later. . .

"Ow!" Lily hissed as a paper wad hit her in the head.

She took the wad from her desk and read.

_Oh,so I'm already your cuddledums?_

_-Your Cuddledums-_

_No. You aren't my cuddledums at all! Your not my anything! Leave. Me. Alone. Now._

_-You still know who I am,Pothead-_

. . ."Ow!" Lily hissed again. She grabbed the note off her desk and read.

_Well,your MY cuddledums,Evans. What are you doing?_

_-YOUR Secret Admirer-_

Lily snorted at this.

_That doesn't make sense. How can you not be my cuddledums,but I'm your cuddledums? Besides,I'm not your anything either. Your not really a _**secret **_admirer,are you?_

_-You still know who I am,Pothead-_

. . ."Ow!" Lily groaned and rubbed her head. Stupid Potter.

_Well,I can be your cuddledums and then it will make sense. Secret,smecret. Same difference._

_-Your Love. . .r,James(or cuddledums,which ever works for you)-_

Lily's fist clenched at this. How dare he? That stupid,idiotic,immature,hormonal raging,prat of a prick! How dare he suggest. . ._that!_

Then she flushed. . .He thought about. . ._that?_. . .That they-. . .That-they-. . .That he-. . .-With _her?_ Ugh. _Gross!_

She turned in her chair,tight-lipped,glaring at James and his snickering friends then turned back around to write a note to that prat,to tell him off. Stupid Potter.

_HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE. . .THAT! STOP WRITING TO ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU 'ACCIDENTLY' FALL OFF THE ASTRONEMY TOWER!_

_-Evans,to you-_

Lily furiously balled up the paper and flicked her wand at it. The note flew like a bullet at James,pecking at him vigerously in head. Lily smirked as she heard a faint,'Oof! Get this bloody note off me! Ouch! Oh,I think I have a paper cut! Oof!'

Lily sighed happily to herself as she turned back to Professor Binns lesson. Surely that would keep him preoccupied for a while.

**-4 minutes,32 and a half seconds later-**

. . ."Ow!" Lily hissed as yet another paper wad flew at her head. She groaned as she realized James had replied back to her instead of leaving her alone,like she wanted.

_Aw,come on,Lils. It wasn't that bad. Besides,you can't say you didn't get all red in the face when you read that. Face it,you thought about it too._

_-Your Love. . .ha! Tricked you! . . . .r. . .what a sly dog,I am. . .-_

Lily was now breathing in and out,deeply. Stupid Potter.

_Do not call me 'Lils'. And stop suggesting such a disgusting thing! Potter,very soon,an 'accident' will happen. Very soon._

_-Not your 'Love. . .r' and definitely not 'Lils'-_

Lily tossed the note over her shoulder.

**. . .2 minutes,51 seconds later. . .**

"Argh,Potter!" Lily whispered furiously as a note hit her head,again. She took the note and opened it.

_Lilyflower,then. I am shocked. That isn't disgusting! Very good,Lilyflower,I'm sure there will be an 'accident' soon. I'm _**sure**

_-Your Love,James-_

Lily had a feeling James was being sarcastic about the accident. At least he didn't put the 'Love. . .r' thing in again. Not that 'Your Love,James' is any better.

_Potter-_

_Brrrrriiinnnnngggg!_

Lily's head shot up at the sound of the bell signaling class was over. She sighed moodily and threw the note over her shoulder,hoping it would land on Potter. . .

"Ow! What-? Who threw this? Who?" An annoyed voice asked.

It definitely wasn't Potter's voice though. Darn.

Lily hastily shoved her stuff into her bag and began to walk out the classroom,not wanting to be seen by the person she hit the note with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So,Evans. You never did answer me back,you know." A cheerful voice said as Lily began to walk to herbology,alone. Emma and Alice had caught the flu and didn't go to school. Actually Alice caught the flu,then Emma caught it from her,but whatever.

Lily rolled her eyes and kept walking,"There wasn't much to answer,Potter,besides,what makes you think I'm eager to reply to _you?_"

James just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets,"Herbology next?" He asked.

"Yes."

"About what happened on Valentine's Day. . ." James trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Er,sorry for what happened. It was suppose to work out better,but there were a few malfunctions in our plan." James explained with a grin.

"I noticed." Lily replied.

". . .Did you like it? Even a bit? I mean your a girl. All girls like the romantic crap and cheesy love scene things." James asked,glancing sideways at her as they walked.

Lily frowned and looked up at James for a moment,". . .How do you know? Your not a girl-are you?" Lily asked,teasingly.

She didn't wait for him to reply,"I suppose if-if Peter Pettigrew,dressed as Cupid,and your friend Black didn't fall on top of me and there weren't flower petals and confetti bullets flying at me,I guess. . .I guess it would have been kind of sweet of you-but don't get any ideas,Potter. You hear me? Just because I said that,doesn't mean I'm madly in love with you or anything."

"Oh,I'm in shock. Is that a-no. It can't be! A _compliment?_" James asked in mock suprise.

Lily pushed James,smiling faintly,"Oh,shut up,Potter."

James laughed and smiled at Lily,he opened his mouth.

Lily stopped him,"No,Potter,I will not hold your hand;kiss you;snog you;shag with you;go out with you;or any other activity with you."

James laughed again,but said nothing. Until-"O.W.L's are coming up soon."

"Yes. They are."

"You ready?" He asked.

"I suppose so,you?" Lily asked.

"Have I ever not been ready?"

"Your so arrogant."

"Eh,we all have flaws." James replied as they neared green house 4.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey,listen Evans,I was wondering. . .could I write you this summer?" James asked as they enter the green house. Lily had just started to walk off in the direction of one of her Ravenclaw friends when James asked her that.

"Well,I'd prefer you didn't. I doubt I'd reply. But I don't care-unless you write to me every day,that could get annoying. Besides,my sister hates owls." Lily replied unhappily. Summer meant no James Potter. If he wrote her,then well,it just wouldn't be summer anymore.

"What's the point of writing to you if you don't write back?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily sighed heavily and rolled her eyes,"Fine,Potter. I might write back to you occasionally."

"Great." James replied with a grin.

"Yes,spiffy. Good day,Pothead." Lily replied and walked off.

"Bye,Lils."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:I know Lily seemed a bit harsh to James at the end there about not writing him,but I was trying to show that Lily hasn't fallen for James. That she's just become a _TAD_ less hostile to James and a _TAD_ more friendly to him.**


	11. And He Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. The chapter after this should be the last one for 5th year. But not for the story. Just the Girl will continue till the end of their 6th year. **

**Also,on another note,I am going to start a new story that I've been wanting to start for a long time. I'll start that soon. And I have a Christmas one-shot with L/J in mind,coming soon as well! Look out for them!**

**Replies to the wonderful reviewers:**

**The Female Nerd: Yeah,just a tad. LoL.**

**cd lover:Yeah. . .that was Lily and James. No polyjuice people. Just Lily and James. . .**

**Madame-S-Butterfly:In that chapter. . .lol.**

**Siriusly.Mad.for.Sweets:He denies he's 250 pounds,but I dunno. . .**

**Cdlover:LoL,that's funny. I like the Simpsons too. Who knows,maybe I'll put it in the story. I'm allowed to put it in the story right?**

**Julia aka ilovepafoot in hpff:Thanks!**

**magequeen:Thank you!**

**kara: I don't think I'll actually show Snape's Worst Memory. It seems like that's what everyone does. I will refer back to it though. **

**katara129:I'm glad you like it!**

**Lily's Petal: I continued. It took me a while,but I continued: ).**

**I'd like to apologize to everyone for my lateness. If you haven't read my account page(that's where I put when I'll update,etc.)I couldn't update because I was stressed out over my semester tests I had to do in all 7 of my classes. I tried to update earlier,but I just couldn't concentrate. So,in a way,you should be happy I didn't update till now. If I'd updated earlier,the chapter would probably be crappy,lol. Thanks for being patient.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 11-And He Said. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe it!"

"When is it?"

"Oooohhhhhhh!"

"I can't wait!"

"What is with the females today?" Sirius asked,craning his neck around,watching the female species giggle and chatter away as if there was no tomorrow.

"What do you mean,Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Oh,come on. You know what I mean. Their more. . ." Sirius trailed off searching for the right word.

"More. . .feminine than usual?" James asked,also looking around.

Sirius snapped his fingers,"Yeah. That's it. Their more. . ._girly_ than usual. Kind of creepy actually. This can't be something good."

It was the weekend. No classes. O.W.L's were in two weeks. The Marauders decided to sit around in the common room for the day. To have a calm day inside. Just sitting around watching other people stress out over O.W.L's. To read(or at least for Remus to read). To pig out over a new candy that was all the rage those days,chocolate gober scrumptious ultrasour super duper sour sweet candy. Yes,it was all the rage those days.

Remus turned the page of his book,"Oh,I doubt it's that bad." He stated calmly,not looking up from his book.

A loud series of squeals were heard.

"Dancing!" A girl added.

"_Ballroom_ dancing!" Some else added.

Remus looked up from his book. Sirius looked pointedly at him,"Not that bad,eh?"

"Well. . ." Remus trailed off.

"Dancing?" Peter moaned. "I can't dance! Much less _ballroom_ dance." He depressingly stuffed a chocolate gober scrumptious ultrasour super duper sour sweet candy in his mouth.

"Well,no one said _we_ had to dance,did they? Just the girls have been talking about dancing." James pointed out.

Peter looked a little bit better now.

"Yeah,but if the girls dance,they'll need dance partners. And you know who they'll want to have as partners,don't you?" Sirius asked,but didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Us. The men." He stated solemnly.

Peter looked a little sick now.

"Oh,come on,Sirius,stop trying to scare Peter." Remus scolded.

Sirius looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow,"Who said I was trying to scare him? Besides,Peter shouldn't get scared just because of a little dancing."

"You'd be suprised." Peter stated.

"Anyways,I wasn't kidding. I mean,who else are they going to have as dance partners? Trolls?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe they'll dance with each other." James put in helplessly. He had paled some over Sirius' information. He figured a rock could dance better than he could.

Of course if the girls wanted to dance,that meant Lily Evans. Which would mean a dancing session with her,maybe. He didn't get to dance with her at the Christmas Ball last year**(Don't worry if you don't remember the ball. I didn't actually write out the ball,I just mentioned it in FAAFIL)**. Well,he didn't exactly want to dance with her then. He kind of despised her back then. . .

"Yeah right." Sirius exclaimed."Girls would never pass up an opportunity to make us feel uncomfortable."

"I doubt they do it on purpose,Sirius." Remus reasoned.

"That's what they _want_ us to think! But I know better. . ." Sirius trailed off,glancing suspiously at a 5th year girl writing an essay nearby.

Remus rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello,boys. How are you today?" Emma asked carelessly as herself,Alice,and Lily sat down on couch next to the Marauders.

The boys heads snapped up from what they were doing. "What?"

"Don't make me dance!" Peter begged.

"I know all about your precious little scheme,girls." Sirius stated in triumphantly.

The girls looked at the boys funnily.

"Have you four been sniffing floo powder?" Alice asked in concern.

"No! But we do know that your going to make us dance!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh. You mean the ballroom dancing lessons?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"Well,it's not _us_ making you dance. It's Mcgongall." Emma said.

"What?"

"All 5th years and 6th years are suppose to go to dance lessons tomorrow night. The flyer said it was for future balls Hogwarts will have." Alice said.

"Why? We've already went to a ball here. We didn't need dumb dance lessons then. Have they come up with some new dance moves or something?" Sirius asked.

"Do you even _remember_ how awful. . ._some_ of us danced at that ball?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! I had two broken toes just by dancing with Edgar Dodson." Emma said,unconciously rubbing her foot.

"I was dizzy for 6 hours after the ball." Alice put in,a pained expression on her face as she remember last year.

"It's not just the men-"

The girls snorted.

Sirius glared,but continued,"-It's not just the _men_ who have problems dancing. Try dancing with Ellis Wigbee. _Right_ after she ate 10 cheese sticks. Woah. She had horrible gas. I tried to dip her while dancing,but she'd only give a rather large 'tut'-"

Lily cut Sirius off,"That's a horrible thing to say,Black!"

"Well. . .it's true! She could probably rival Peter!"

The girls turned to the rest of the Marauders glaring.

They shrugged.

"Well,er,he _is_ kind of right." James added unhelpfully.

Peter nodded.

Remus intelligently remained silent and didn't move. Smart move.

"Come on,girls. We wouldn't want to upset the _boys_ ,would we? They _are_ delicate creatures." Lily stated,standing up.

Emma and Alice also stood up.

With one final 'humph!' the girls stormed off.

"Way to go." Remus blamed.

"Hey! I was just stating the truth,Remus. Ellis Wigbee does have terrible g-ow,Remus!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome,5th and 6th years. Tonight you will be learning how to dance. How to _actually_ dance. Not the stiff trotting on each others feet movement you did at last years Christmas Ball." Mcgongall informed the 5th and 6th years the next night with tight lips.

"I didn't see _her_ dancing." James whispered to some of the boys surrounding him.

Filch had set up chairs for the 5th and 6th years in a big circle around Mcgongall. That's the way it was. Until the students actually came in. The boys and girls had slowly migrated their chairs away from each other there was two c shaped groups facing Mcgongall instead of one big circle.

Professor Sprout,Madame Pomfrey,and Madame Pince had volunteered to help Professor Mcgongall teach the students to dance.

"Her leg was _broken_,James." Remus pointed out in a whisper.

James didn't reply.

"-Now,let's demostrate. Let's see. . .Pettigrew. . .and. . .Wigbee come to the front here." Professor Mcgongall stated as she searched the crowd for victims-er,dance partners.

Sirius and James bent their heads over,snickering quietly. "Just hope Ellis hasn't eatten any cheese sticks,Pete."

That sent them snickering louder. Even Remus had to chuckle some.

Peter shoulders sagged as he slowly dragged himself towards the front. Ellis didn't look to pleased to dance with Peter either.

Ellis was a pretty girl. Shiny,long,golden hair. Sky blue eyes. Fair skin. Slim. Pretty smile. Even rumored to have veela in her blood. If only she didn't have gas problems. . .

They fit well together,it seemed. Lots in common. Gas problems and. . .er,well that's about it. . .

"Alright." Mcgongall said once Peter and Ellis had got to the front. "Pettigrew put your hand on her waist-not her shoulder!" Mcgongall sighed,"That's right,and then take her other hand in yours. Good."

Snickers were heard from the crowd.

"Wigbee you put your hand on his shoulder-your other hand. That's right. Good. Now Peter I want to you to put your right foot forward-"

"OW!"

"_Not_ on top of Ms.Wigbee's toe,Pettigrew!-. . ."

And so the dance lessons began. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright,that should do." Mcgongall stated tiredly after 30 minutes of tutoring Peter and Ellis.

Luckily,it seemed Ellis hadn't eaten any cheese sticks.

"Madame Pomfrey could you help them?"Mcgongall called. Peter and Ellis were already limping over to Pomfrey moaning and groaning. Their feet sore from being stomped on for half an hour.

Mcgongall sighed and turned her attention back to the audience. "Now,you will try. Find a partner and when a bell sounds,you will find a new partner. Go." She said.

No one moved.

"Well,move it."

No one moved still.

"Come on,now. We don't have all night." She urged again.

No movement.

Someone coughed.

"Detention in 10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .-good." Everyone began to slowly stand up from their chairs and walk out to the center,searching shyly for partner.

"Remus! Will you dance with me?" Remus heard in the crowd. He looked around until he found no other than Mary Harris. He groaned inwardly.

"Hello,Mary." He greeted.

"Hello,Remus! Would you like to dance with me?" She asked.

Mary Harris was in Hufflepuff. Brown hair. Green eyes. Tall. Very tall. She seemed to have a rather,cough,_small_ crush on Remus.

Remus,being the gentleman he was,accepted.

And so began his lesson. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked around searching for someone to dance with. Hmmm. . .

There was someone-no,taken. Nevermind.

Of course,Sirius looked only for the pretty ones. Which is exactly what he did at the Christmas Ball. Which is exactly why he got stuck with Ellis Wigbee the Gaseous.

He finally ran into a pretty girl,who was from Ravenclaw.

"Hello." He drawled with grin.

"Hi." She smiled back at him.

"Would you like to be my partner?" He asked.

"Sure."

Oh,Sirius. Lesson 1. Looks can be deceiving. When will you ever learn?

And so his lessons began. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James already had his eyes on someone in particular. He couldn't find her though.

He knew he had to find her soon before someone else did.

"Where is she?" He asked himself.

There she was!

"Evans! Hey Evans!"

She couldn't hear him.

"Evans-oh _great_." He finished unenthusiastically. Someone already asked.

"Wonderful. _Now_ who do I asked,since Evans has been whisked away by a complete prick."

Almost everyone had a partner now.

He began to search frantically.

Oh no. Oh _Merlin!_

It was Mcgongall!

She was coming over and she definitely didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Er,hello,professor." He greet.

"Potter,where is your partner?" She asked wearily.

"I,er,they got sick and had to leave." He lied. Even if she _was_ a professor,it was still embarressing to say he didn't have a partner.

The professor sighed. "Alright,I dance with you then."

"_What?_" He asked quickly. He was not going to dance with _Mcgongall!_ "You know what? I think I'm catching what my partner had. Maybe I should just-"

"Oh no you don't Potter. Your not going to get yourself in trouble. Your going to learn how to dance,Potter. You _are_."

James gulped. He couldn't dance with her! She was. . ._old_. And his professor. And not to mention,cranky.

"Alright,Madame Pince,start the music." Mcgongall called.

Madame Pince nodded in understanding and waved her wand. Classical music started playing.

James looked around frantically,searching for an escape. Then he them.

There was Frank Longbottom. He was dancing with Professor Sprout. Frank looked uncomfortable.That made him feel better. And there was Snape! He snickered. Snape was dancing with Madame Pomfrey. He was scowling to no end.

"-Potter,pay attention!" Mcgongall knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Oh right." James said miserablely. He snuck one last look at Lily. He sighed. Why couldn't he have found her first? She looked like she was having a good time. Unlike _some_ people. There she was smiling and chatting away with some git.

"Potter!"

"Okay,okay." James replied and faced Mcgongall.

And so his lesson began. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Ellis were lucky enough to take a break from dancing and were watching from the side lines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-And she said,'Well,I guess we aren't friends anymore.'. And I said,'I guess we aren't.'. And she said,'He's my boyfriend. Not yours.'. And I said,'I don't want your boyfriend,because I like someone else.'. . .do you know who,Remus?" Mary asked slyly,leaning against his shoulder.

Remus pushed Mary away gently,"Oh,uh,no. Not at all." He said in alarm.

He had went in dream land while Mary began gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Even though Mary was an annoying girl,she turned out to be an excellent dancer. He had even gotten hang of it.

"You,silly!" Mary giggled.

Remus weakly chuckled with her.

_When will the bell ring. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice,isn't it?" Claire stated pleasantly to Sirius. That's what her name was. Claire.

Sirius nodded grimly.

He had learned his lesson.

Claire was pretty. She was nice to be around. She was a good dancer too. Didn't talk too much either. . .if only she didn't talk at all.

Everytime Mary spoke,she spit. Right in his face.

"Oh yes,this is lovely." Sirius replied.

"Your a very good dancer." Claire complimented.

Sirius winced. "Thanks. You too."

_When will the bell ring. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it,Potter. You've got it!" Mcgongall exclaimed,still somewhat moodily.

"Great." James muttered.

He bet Remus and Sirius had pretty,_young_ dance partners. Oh well. At least his partner could dance.

They passed Lily and her git of a partner for a moment. She looked between him and Mcgongall in amusement. He glared back and mouthed 'Git' while looking pointedly at her partner. She 'humph' and began to dance away from James and Mcgongall.

James sighed.

_When will the bell ring. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was having a jolly good time now.

Ellis Wigbee had wander away to do something. He couldn't remember why.

Peter had eatten about 15 of the all-the-rage chocolate gober scrumptious ultra sour super duper sour sweet candy things in the past few minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then she said,'No I didn't.' And then I said,'Yes,you did.' And she said,"No I didn't.' And I said-"

"Yes,you did." Remus guessed.

"How _did_ you know?" Mary asked.

Remus didn't know if she said that jokingly or not.

He shrugged and look around them,already tuning Mary out again.

He smirked as he saw James dancing with Professor Mcgongall. He was glancing around helplessly.

"-And she said 'No way.' And I said,'Yes,way.' And she said-. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your in Gryffindor,right?" Claire asked,spit flying everywhere.

Sirius was now dancing as far from Claire as possible. About two feet. Not enough to be out of her range.

"Yeah." He replied,and turned his head,avoiding any other spit as she replied.

For the first time sicne he started dancing with Claire he smirked. There was James looking miserable with Mcgongall. Hahaha. He got stuck with her.

Sirius began to dance toward James and Mcgongall,all the while getting a spit shower.

"Well! Hello,James,Mcgongall!" He greeted happily.

Claire greeted them politely.

James greeted them graciously.

"It's _Professor_ Mcgongall to you,Black." _Professor_ Mcgongall stated professionally.

"Yes,yes. Sorry,McG." Sirius said mischeviously,before hurridly dancing Claire in the opposite direction.

"Black,come back here!" He heard being yelled from 'McG'.

He cackled as Claire laughed.

He winced as spit flyed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James tried to hold back laughter as Mcgongall called after Sirius' retreating back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed as one of his the all-the-rage chocolate gober scrumptious ultra sour super duper sour sweet candy things fell out of his hands and rolled next to the bell that was to be rang soon.

He quickly walked over to the bell and grabbed the all-rage chocolate gober scrumptious ultra sour super duper sour sweet candy thing.

He sighed in relief and tried to stand up. Peter put one hand against the bell to lean against as he stood up. And just as he stood up. . .the bell went toppling over,ringing very loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I said,'I dont' _care_ if he's your boyfriend-"

_Dong!_

Remus came back from his land without Mary at the sound of the bell being rang. He sighed in relief. Remus pulled away from Mary and began to walk away,only to be grabbed by the hand. Mary.

Mary groaned in annoyance. "Oh,darn. It's over. Maybe we could be partners again." Mary asked hopefully.

Remus eyes buldged. "Uh,no thank you. . .your a very good dancer. I'm not. Maybe I should let go find a better partner. I feel as though I'm holding you back."

"Oh,Remus! Never!" Mary exclaimed and hugged him.

Remus' shoulder sagged as he realized this was his dance partner. _Again_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius winced again.

_Dong!_

"Yes!. . .I mean,darn! It's over!" Sirius covered up,breaking away from Claire,readying to find a new partner.

He heard a sigh behind him. "Okay,bye,Sirius." Claire sounded sad. He stopped. "Oh,Sirius,what are you doing?" He asked himself.

He felt sorry for Claire. Maybe he'd hurt her feelings. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Sirius slowly turned around and walked back to Claire. "Hey,Claire?"

Claire looked at him curiously,"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance again?" Sirius asked reluctantly.

A pretty smile came across Claire's face,"Okay."

Sirius sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter that was my foot-"

_Dong!_

"Oh,geez,it's over. Time just flew by,Professor. I best be going." James called already 5 feet away from 'McG'.

He faintly heard Mcgongall talking with Madame Pince about the bell.

"Who rang the bell?"

"I don't know,Minerva. I just don't understand. . ." Pince trailed off.

There she was! And she was alone. Thank Merlin.

"Hey,Evans! Evans!" He yelled as he pushed people to get throught the crowd. Almost there.

She heard him. He could tell. Lily was frowning.

"Hey,Evans. Didn't get to you last time. Someone else did." James said somewhat bitterly.

Lily didn't answer. Instead she looked around desperately trying to find another partner. Everyone else had a partner. Well,Snape didn't. . .but Potter was better than Snape. . .she had to admit that. . .never to anyone but herself,of course.

She sighed,"Alright,Potter."

James grinned and started towards her.

"The music hasn't started yet!" Lily exclaimed backing up. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

James rolled his eyes and stood awkwardly in front of Lily,waiting for the music to start.

_Dum,dum,dum. . ._

"Evans,the musics starting." James pointed out.

Lily didn't say anything,just stepped forward warily.

James held out his hand for her to take.

Lily looked at hesitantly. Her and slowly inched towards his. . .

. . ."Will you two start dancing! Your in the way!" Someone called as they bumped into Lily's back.

Lily whirled around,"How rude! Who was that?" She asked furiously,peering into the crowd.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand,turning her around. "Evans,come on. I promise I won't bite."

"That's what they all say!" A random voice said in the crowd.

James glared in the crowd.

Lily sighed dramatically and stepped closer to James,putting her hand on his shoulder.

James slowly put his hand on her waist.

They began to dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-And he said,'I thought we were an item.' And I said,'We were never an item,Ralphodure.' And then he said,'I want to be an item.' And I said,'I don't,because I like someone else.'. . ." Mary trailed off slyly again for the 3rd time during their dance lesson.

Remus chuckled weakly. He did that alot around Mary. That and visited dream land without Mary.

He twirled Mary around,rolling his eyes when her back was turned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire and Sirius danced silently for while. Every once and a while Sirius would twirl Claire or dip her. At least she didn't pass gas,he supposed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter,your hands sweaty." Lily pointed out.

"That's what you make me do,love." James replied calmly,although,he flushed some from her comment.

"Don't call me 'love'." Lily commanded.

"How about. . .'my vixen'."

"Whatever." Lily looked away.

James also looked away,watching other partners dance. He saw some of the boys dipping and twirling their partners. Maybe he should.

All of a sudden he twirled Lily.

And stepped on her toe.

And somehow stepped on his own toe.

"Potter! What are you _doing?_" Lily asked,painly holding her foot as they stopped dancing.

James also craddle his foot,"I'm trying to woo you." He said jokingly,although,pain was in his voice as he moaned about his foot.

Lily blink at him,"Well,your doing a bloody bad job at it." She pointed out.

"Your so funny,Evans." James breathed.

They continued moaning about their feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was having a jolly awful time now.

He had no more of the all-the-rage chocolate gober scrumptious ultra sour super duper sour sweet candy things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I said-"

Remus was about to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire laughed at a clever joke Sirius said.

Sirius winced as he was sprayed. This was the last time he was nice to someone.

Sirius was about to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your hairs growing long again." James stated as he tugged at a lock of Lily's hair.

Lily slapped it away,"I know."

"Can't wait till summmer,can you?" James asked,trying again at a conversation. A normal,non-shouting conversation that is.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Do?"

"Yeah,during summer."

"Oh,just stay home. Avoid my sister and her elephant of a fiance." Lily said.

"I'm staying home too. Go to the Quidditch World Cup." James added.

Lily rolled her eyes,"I should have known this was where the conversation was going. You just had to brag about something."

"No! I was just telling you what I was doing this summer."

"Uh,huh." Lily replied disbelievingly.

"When's your birthday?" James asked hastily changing the subject.

"Febuary."

"Mine's in January. I'm older than you. Ha."

"Good for you,Potter." Lily said.

"Thanks." James said,pulling Lily closer.

Lily's eyes flashed and she dug her finger nails into James shoulder.

James loosened his grip on her and chuckled sheepishly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am never,ever,never,ever going to do that again. Never. Ever." Sirius stated later when they had finished their lessons and gone to bed.

James sighed dreamily,"I'd do it again."

"What? Did you like dancing with Mcgongall,James?" Sirius teased.

"No,but I did enjoy dancing with Evans. Although she has sharp finger nails. . ." He muttered,rubbing his shoulder.

"I had a nice time. I only had to dance once." Peter said walking out of the bathroom.

"With Ellis Wigbee!" Sirius added,snorting.

"What about you,Sirius? How was your partner? Was she nice?" Remus asked,trying to stick up for Peter. He knew how it felt to have a not-so-great dance partner.

"Just fine." Sirius replied stiffly,somehow forgetting the fact that his face was drenched by the time they finished dancing.

"Fine,huh? Well,my date was nice too." Remus said,_also_ forgetting the fact that he was in dream land without Mary most of the time he danced with his partner.

"I guess we all had a good time then." James stated dreamily,not really paying attention.

The others groaned inwardly and muttered 'Good Nights' to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor guys,lol.**

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	12. The TINY Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.**

**A/N: Hi! Not much to say here. . .uh, the beginning of this chapter takes place the night after 'Snape's Worst Memory', if anyone gets confused.**

**Here's the replies to my wonderful reviewers:**

**moona: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad I could make you laugh! Reviews like this make my day!**

**PrincessMia737: -Smiles- You think it's funny? Thank you!**

**Julia: Thank you!**

**SunnyKate and MoonyMeg: LoL, I feel sorry for her too.**

**BlackHoodie87: Yes, I think Sirius learned his lesson. I doubt Claire will come back into the picture though. . .thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**kara: Yeah, I had that in my head to write for sometime. I don't know, though. When I'm actually writing the chapter, I think it's good, but when I actually read over it. . .I don't, it doesn't seem as great, you know? LoL, thanks for R&R: )**

**cd lover: I really want to use the Simpson's thing in the story (LoL, that would be a good one, the whole Lily leaving a scar from her fingernails in his shoulder), I just have to figure out how to put it in. Alice danced with Fredricko Marketrick (LoL, I love making up names) and Tod Goldilocks (LoL, I don't know why it's so funny to me. . .). Emma danced with Marcus Deblow and George Smeltings (LoL-I'll just shut up). **

**Yes, this Alice is going to be Alice Longbottom. I'm not going to start their relationship till 6th or 7th year though. But yeah, she will be the future Mrs. Longbottom.**

**Absh:-)**

**Saphra: I've had to SQUARE DANCE with boys. THAT was embarrassing, LoL. Urgh, was that embarrassing. . .and, yes, I understanding dancing with total jerks too. Square dancing with total jerks. **

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe- : Thank you! I update my C2 alot, and I hope there's some good stories there.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 12-The Tiny Misunderstanding_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

". . .I'm not _that_ conceited, am I?"

Sirius groaned in exasperation at James as Remus showed Peter how to pack his trunk with a simple spell.

"It's very simple, Peter. Just one small swish here, and one long flick to the left, then a slow, short swish upwards-_ow_! That was my _eye_, Peter! Your suppose to flick upwards, not into my _eyeball_!" Remus yelled painfully, holding his left eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Peter kept repeating over and over again.

"Okay there, Remus?" Sirius asked offhandedly.

Remus glared, "Oh, yes, I'm just chipper, Sirius. I've just been blinded in my left eye."

Sirius held up his hands in defense, "Just asking."

Remus only sighed tiredly, rubbing his eye while Peter stood nervously next to Remus, backing away slowly.

The Marauders, along with every other Hogwarts student, were packing up for the summer. They'd be leaving in two days. O.W.L's had gone and past.

Remus walked back to his bed, tossing a pair of his, or at least he _thought_ they were his, socks that he found lying on the floor, into his trunk lying open on his bed. "I'm ready for a spot of tea. Anyone else?"

"What about a spot of firewhiskey?" Sirius asked jokily.

"I'm getting closer to that." Remus replied slowly.

"Woah. My fellow Marauders, we'd best watch out for Remus here, he's becoming a firewhiskeyholic." Sirius warned slyly.

"Firewhiskeyholic isn't-" Remus started.

Sirius cut him off,"-isn't a word, I know, Re-"

"I didn't think I was that arrogant. I mena, sure, I show off every once and a while when Evans is nearby, but, come on." James cut Sirius off.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who was now sitting on top of his unorganized, overly full trunk, trying to get it to where he could snap it shut, looked over at James blankly.

"James, are you _still_ rambling on about Evans? Merlin." Sirius said, shaking his head, "That girl makes you go wacky!"

James shot Sirius a look before grabbing a crumpled up and dirty shirt from under his bedside table, throwing it into his trunk without paying attention. That might have been why it landed on Peter head, instead of in his trunk.

With a squeal, Peter shook his head, ridding of the shirt. The clothes item landed in Remus' open trunk.

Remus immediately noticed the flying object, even with his supposedly blinded eye. "Hey, what's with the shirt? It's not mine, because, well, it's all-"

"Dirty and wrinkled?" Sirius asked, walking past a mumbling James, who's words sounded an awful lot like "Evans","Not Conceited", and "am I?".

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes, I suppose so." He said, tossing the shirt in the middle of the room for anyone to claim.

"Evans was wrong, wasn't she? I mean, Snape deserved what he got at the lake." James rambled on.

"Oh, brother." Sirius muttered to himself,snapping his turnk shut.

"James, maybe you shouldn't worry about what Lily said. It seems to be making you go a bit-"

"Insane? Crazy? Psycho?" Sirius put in.

"Well, I was thinking a bit more on the word distracted, but those words could work I suppose-James, you just put a rotten banana peel in your trunk." Remus pointed out.

James sighed depressingly as he pulling the banana peel out and threw it over his shoulder into Sirius' trunk.

"Oy!" Sirius threw the banana peel at the back of James' head.

"_Ow_!" James hissed, rubbing the back of his head,"What was that for?" He asked turning around to look at Sirius.

"You threw the smelly thing in my trunk!"

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted." James said, slowly kicking the banana peel under his bed with his shoe.

"Leaving a wonderful aroma for when we get back next year, James?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched him.

"Yeah."

"James, you do realize your putting a candlestick in your trunk, don't you?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

Remus and Sirius shared a look. "And-"

"_And_ that your hairs on fire?" Sirius asked quickly.

"What? His hair's not on-oh, yeah, yeah, it's just blazing, James, _blazing_." Peter added quickly after a look from Sirius.

James nodded his non-lit hair,"Yeah."

"Do you also realize that Peter is holding your _new_ nimbus 180?" Remus asked.

"What? I'm not holding his-" Peter stopped short from, now, Remus' look. "-Oh, yeah. This is just-just _rad_, I tell you, _rad_."

"Mmmm." James replied.

"What's with "rad", Peter?"

"What's wrong with rad? It's just a shorter word for radical. Why are you critizing rad? You don't go critizing rad, Sirius." Peter remarked indignantly.

"Woah, sorry, Pet-o. Won't happen again."

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, now that everything's packed how about a nice lunch and a spot of tea-"

"-Firewhiskey-"

"-tea?" Remus finished glaring at Sirius as the Marauders began walking out the dorm later that day. They had finally finished packing after much sitting on trunks, trying to force them shut.

"I just don't understand her. What do I do wrong?" James asked, once again, not paying attention.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed James out the door.

Peter yawned,"You know, the trunks seem fuller than they were when we came." He pointed out.

"Maybe they are." Sirius mused.

"Or maybe you just shove everything into the trunk without folding or organizing anything." Remus also mused.

"Or maybe because your mum doesn't pack it, Pet-o." Sirius mused again.

He and, surprisingly, James laughed together at this.

-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-(---)-

"I still can't believe you _actually_ attacked the house elf, Peter. He was just doing his job." Remus said in disapproval.

They had just exited the kitchens after eating a late lunch (they'd missed the lunch in the Great Hall, so had to go to the kitchens). The Marauders were now on their way back to Gryffindor Common Room.

Peter had some kind of soup. Apparently, it was somekind of very good soup, since after having five bowls of it, Peter asked for more. The house elf, Hugo, who's name puzzled Sirius ("I thought house elves names rythmed or something. You know, Inkie and Blinkie or Dorky and Porky-"),politely said that theys couldn't make anymore for Master Peter. Master Peter got upset. Which brought about the previous sentence Remus had said.

Peter huffed and tugged at his shirt collar,"I thought housee elves made anything, anytime, anywhere, and as much as you wanted."

"Well, maybe they do-except for this once. They ran out of that green chucky stuff floating around in your soup or something." James put in. James seemed have Lily Evans off his mind for now. In about 5 or 10 minutes, he'd probably zone out again, though.

"I thought they couldn't run out anything." Peter said confused.

Sirius scoffed,"What do think they are, Pet-o? Magic or something?"

"Well, actually, they _are_-"

"Who in their right minds checks books out for the summer, Lily?" A voice asked from around the corner.

That was all James needed before he sped up some.

Remus and Sirius grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, pulling him back."Woah, Jamesaroo, where are you going?"

"Well, Evans is around the corner and-"

"Maybe you should give Lily a break, you know. . .let her become a little less. . ." Remus trailed off, thinking of a good word to use.

"Angry? Shirty? Mad? Crazy? Feisty? A little less I'm-Going-To-Kill-You?" Sirius helped.

"A little less. . ." Remus trailed off again, ignoring Sirius all together,"Well, let her cool off a bit. You know?"

James slowed down some,"Yeah. I suppose she is a _bit_ angry right now. . ."

Sirius snorted.

"-who have to listen to their sister go on and on about their _wonderful_ fiance all summer, that's who. Do you know how boring it is? Do you? 'Vernon's just so nice. He's _so_ handsome! And smart. And-wait, did I already tell you that he's going to start working in some drill company soon?' " Lily's voice was imitating her sister's just as they turned the corner and met the Marauders.

The girls stopped and Lily's eyes narrowed at the sight of James.

The Marauders also stopped, rather far back, just in case of Lily's anger.

"Potter." Lily said icily.

"Evans." James said in a would-be cold voice.

"Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Johnson, Vance." Sirius butted in cheerfully,"Now that we all know each others last names, maybe we could move along."

"Good idea-" Alice started.

"So, Evans, what are you doing on this wonderful occasion?" James asked smoothly, a smirk on his face. He couldn't help it.

"What's the occasion?" Peter asked in the background. He was ignored.

"Oh, James. Why?" Remus asked desperately. He was also ignored.

"Getting ready for a very nice summer without you." Lily stated calmly, tugging at her backpack strap tightly.

"Oh, how can you say that? Maybe I could stop by sometime and-"

Lily dropped her bag and whipped out her wand,"Would you care for another round of dueling, Potter?"

James eyed the wand warily and daringly replied,"Well, ah, no. But, I wouldn't say no to a date to Hogsmeade."

Merlin, he was walking on broken butterbeer bottles.

Lily was red in the face now. "Potter, I-am-going-to-_kill_-you!" She said through gritted teeth.

James stumbled backwards, then turned and ran.

"What a pansy." Sirius stated watching James run off, Lily at his tail.

"Sirius, there's a spider on your shoulder." Emma pointed out.

"What-_ah_! Get it off, get it off! Get-it-_off_!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down, arms swinging everywhere.

Finally, the spider was off, or so Sirius thought.

"There wasn't a spider on your shoulder, Sirius." Emma said in amusement seconds after Sirius calmed down.

Sirius looked confused for a moment,"Oh, _oh_! I knew that! Hahaha. I was just, ah, pretending."

"Whatever you say. . .Mr. Pansy." Remus added.

"Wh-Hey!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, get back here!" Lily huffed and puffed, running just behind James.

"No, I think I'm fine here." James replied hastily, gaining a bit more speed. He looked behind him, not watching where hew as going. He notice Lily slowing down. He sighed inwardly with relief.

"Potter, watch out!"

"What?" He called, not hearing her, his head still turned.

"Watch out-"

_Wham_!

"-for the door." Lily finished as James knocked into an open classroom door.

He fell backwords, unconscious.

Lily stopped in front of him,"Potter, you prat." She muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, five first years walked past the corridor, only being able to see one Lily Evans standing over a, what looked like, dead James Potter. Her wand was out and she had a calm expression on her face.

They squealed with terror and ran off to tell everyone. To tell everyone that Lily Evans had finally, after this long, killed James Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, your saying, he was running without looking where he was going, then ramed into the door?" Madame Pomfrey asked uncertainly, looking at a still unconscious Potter.

It had been about half an hour since James ran into the door. Lily had levitated him to the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to check on him.

He was now laying on hospital bed with what seemed like a faint smirk.

Some people looked innocent when they slept, but Potter, from what Lily could tell, did not. Right now he looked arrogant (When did he not?), and Lily had glared at him during class sometimes when he fell asleep. In class he looked like a troll when it slept. And he snored!

Lily jumped as the door swung open and Potter's friends, plus her own walked in calmly.

Except Sirius, who ran in with a panicked look on his face. He spotted Lily standing next to James bed and Madame Pomfrey walking back to her office. Sirius ran over and shook Lily by the shoulders. "Why Evans? _Why_? I know James got on your nerves and made you annoyed, but did you really have to-to. . .to-to _kill_ him?" He choked out, looking at James.

Lily stepped back word with scrunched up eyebrows,"What in the-What are you _talking_ about?" She asked in bewilderment. "He's not-"

"Sirius, calm down. I'm sure this was just a big misunder-" Remus was cut off.

"He's dead! Look at him! He's dead! James a smirk on his face. Wonder what he's dreaming about?" Sirius mused.

"Sirius, first of all, dead people don't dream-"

"How do you know? Are you dead, Remus? Are you?" Sirius asked, sitting down in a chair next to James.

"No, but if you would ever pay attention in class, or-oh, Merlin. I know this will be a shock to you, but, if you actually _read_ once and a while, maybe you'd know that dead people don't dream." Remus took a breath,"And second of all, James isn't dead. Those first years can come up with some pretty crazy stories, you know. Can't you see his chest moving up and down-"

"Look! His chest not moving up and down! That means he's really. . .really-really. . ." Sirius trailed off solemnly.

"I can't believe it." Peter, who stood back watching Dead James as they spoke.

"Listen, Black, I don't know what your talking about. Potter's just-"

"Just dead, is what he is, Evans! And it's all your fault!" Sirius blamed.

Emma and Alice just stood back, confused.

"Black-"

"Lily Evans! I can't believe you would actually _kill_ him! How could you?" A random voice called.

The group turned around, towards the entrance doors, to see a big sized group of people, angry people, glaring all at Lily.

Lily stumbled back some,"What? What do you think I killed him? James Potter isn't dead!"

A rather tall girl with black hair walked up to James' bed and pointed at him sharply,"Then how do you explain this?"

Lily gave a exsperated sigh,"He's unconscious. Potter ran into a door."

Laughs were heard.

"Yeah, like James Potter would just run into a door. He's not clumsily, Evans!" A rude voice said.

Lily peered in the direction of the voice,"Is that you, Doug? Don't I tutor you?"

Doug slouched down as people around him move away from him in disgust. As if associating with Lily Evans after she supposedly _killed_ James Potter was disgusting.

Lily turned to Emma and Alice,"You two believe me, don't you?"

Emma and Alice looked startled. They looked anywhere, but Lily,"Well. . ."

"_What_?" Lily asked,"My best friends don't even believe me? I might not like Potter, but I would never _murder_, for Merlin's sake." Lily exclaimed.

The crowd around her grew and they came closer.

Lily looked around desperately spotting Remus,"Remus! You believe, don't you? Of _course_, you do. Your smart!" She said hastily grabbing Remus arm and pulling him back with her.

He's eyes widened,"Uh. . ."

"Look, Evans has a hostage!" Someone called. Angry shouts were heard.

Lily gasped,"I don't have a hostage, Remus actually believes me, unlike you idiots!"

Remus winced,"Lily, I really don't think calling them idiots will help. In fact, I think it'll only make it wor-"

"Tell them I didn't kill Potter, actually tell them that Potter isn't even dead." Lily hissed in Remus' ear.

Remus groaned,"Why me?"

"Because your the only one who'll believe me."

"Fine, fine." Remus cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, getting ready for his speech. Slowly, he cracked his knuckles and breathed in. . .out. . .in. . .out. . .in. . .out-

"Before we graduate from Hogwarts would be nice, Remus!" Lily said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the crowd. The tow were now against the wall, surrounded.

"Right." Remus muttered confidently, then, as he saw the huge crowd grew even more, as did the shouts, Remus' shoulder sagged and he didn't look as confident. He turned slightly to Lily,"Er. . ."

"What now? Need to crack your toes or something?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Remus chuckled weakly,"Well, you see, I, ah, I'm not good with big crowds, Lily-"

"Now, Remus!" Lily yelled, pushing him forward a bit.

Remus stood stock still, staring at the crowd, while trying to duck hexes aimed for Lily, who was just behind him. "Hello. Today we are here to, um, to try to, er-"

"Riot?" A voice in the crowd helped.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. We-you, actually, are here to riot because-because, er, because you think Lily Evans murdered James Potter, right?"

The crowd agreed.

"Well, uh,well, she didn't, so if you could just-" Remus' voice was drowned out now from all the shouting of the riot.

Lily, suddenly, after ducking a yellow hex, came up with an idea. . .

She grabbed Remus and held, wand against his neck.

Remus yelped in suprise.

"Remus, just bare with me here. Pretend like your, er, your my hostage." Lily explained.

"How?"

Lily sighed tiredly,"Remus, your smart, figure it out!" She tightened her grip on his neck,"I have a wand! A wand on Remus' neck. . .and-and I'm _not_ afraid to use it!" She said lamely.

"Oh, bravo, Lily." Remus called sarcastically.

"Just be a hostage, will you, and mind your own business!" Lily hissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey sang loudly along with the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"_Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

_And if you do it right,_

_I'll boil you up some hot strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight_"

She turned the volume up as she began organizing her desk. It _had_ been a bit cluttered for weeks now.

"_Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone?_

_It's left me-_"

"Madame Pomfrey!" A voice faintly called over the music.

"Madame Pomfrey, please! Help me-bloody-_ah_!"

"-_for a spell. . ._"

Madame Pomfrey stopped for a moment, hand holding a picture of some famous, good looking quidditch player, who winked and waved every five seconds. "Did I just hear something? No." She said, shaking her head. "No." Madame Pomfrey sat the picture down off to one corner and she sighed and gazed at it while she continued singing along with the song.

"_. . .and now you've torn it quite apart_

_I'll thank you to give back my heart!_"

Madame Pomfrey sighed dreamily,"Oh, Herbert. . ." She said to the roguish quidditch player. "Your so. . .so _dreamy_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Madame Pomfrey was daydreaming/cleaning her cluttered desk, Lily was still pretending to hold Remus hostage. It wasn't helping much though.

"Where _is_ Madame Pomfrey!" Lily asked in frustration. Her grip on Remus' neck accidently, out of anger.

He choked some,"Er, Lily, could you loosen up on my neck a bit. I'd like to breathe air again soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Remus!" Lily said, giving him the air he wanted.

"Oh, no problem." he said offhandly. "Hex coming from the left. Duck."

"Right, thanks!" Lily said, ducking just as a hex from the left came flying at her, just like Remus said.

"No problem-o." Remus said offhandly.

Lily duck again, brow furrowed,"Did you just say, "problem-o"?"

Remus chuckled sheepishly, even though they were surrounded by a bunch of revenge hungry people, hexs coming from all directions,"Well, I _have_ lived with Sirius and James and Peter for the past five years. It's not my fault if I use inproper grammar."

"Remus, you just said, "inproper", too. . .get away from me! I've already said that I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" Lily finished lamely again, poking a dazed Remus in the neck.

Remus was shocked. He _did_ use inproper-_no_! I_m_proper! That's what he meant! I_m_proper grammar. Oh, James, Peter, and Sirius,especially Sirius, since he has the worst grammar around, were going to _pay_!

"They-will-_pay_!" He yelled.

Everyone close to him, including Lily was momentarily shocked at Remus' outburst.

They stopped moving and silence filled the air.

Remus ducked his head, embarrassed, and nudged Lily arm to give it another prode in his neck to show he was still a so-called hostage of Lily.

Chaos began again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, everything went silent again. And not because Remus had another outburst.

No, because a groggy, sleepy looking James Potter was walking through the crowd towards Lily and Remus.

The crowd moved out of his way in a daze.

He raised an eyebrow at them.

When he reached Lily and Lily's hostage, Remus, he stood in front of them, head tilted to the side.

"What's this all about? Why do you have your wand on Remus, Evans? What's with all the people? Is it a party?" He asked cluelessly.

Lily hastily let go of Remus, letting him stand steady after 20 minutes of holding his neck. He rubbed it, groaning,"I have a crick in my neck now."

"Well-?"

Sirius cut James off,"James. . .your-your alive!" He said jogging up to the front and clapping him on the back.

James looked at him funny,"Well, of course, I am. What else would I be?"

Sirius shifted nervously and glanced at Remus then looked at Lily.

She shifted her weight to one leg looking at him with a 'Well? Are you going to admit your an idiot?' type of look.

"Uh, well, there was this _tiny_ misunderstanding, you see. . ." He started, chuckling nervously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: LoL, yes, that was very tiny, Sirius. LoL. I dunno where that came from. Just thought of it and started writing. It seems random, doesn't it? It's kind of a filler. The next chapter will be the last for 5th year. I'm not sure if I'll do chapters over their summers or not.**

**Anyone recognized the song Madame Pince was singing along with the WWN? LoL, it's from the HBP. Remember? The one Molly Weasley was singing. I can't think up a song, so I just used that one. It's not mine. I am disclaiming entirely.**

**Oh, and poor Remus! He's using inproper grammar! LoL.**


	13. Singing Celestina Warbeck Boxers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. Zilch. **

**Author's Note: Hello, again. : ) It's been a while. . .**

**To see REVIEW RESPONSES checkout my LIVEJOURNAL which has a link located on my PROFILE. I will not be responding in the chapters anymore. Sorry!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 13-Singing Celestina Warbeck Boxers _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your clothes flying around the room?" James asked as he and Remus walked into the dorm the next day.

After cleaning her desk and daydreaming about Dreamy Herbert, Madame Pomfrey found James fit to leave the hospital wing, his friends in tow.

Apologizes were made from the crowd to Lily. Apologizes were made from Lily to Remus for making him a hostage. Apologizes were made from Sirius to Lily for making the _tiny_ misunderstanding. And apologizes were made from Emma and Alice to Lily for believing an idiot like Black.

James, for once, watched from the sidelines. Thoroughly and utterly confused.

It was the next day and Remus and James had gone outside for a while, while, Sirius went to the kitchens to say his farewells to the house elfs (along with having some chocolate cake and a few other food items-it was only a good-bye gift to the house elfs, eating their food, that was all. It would make them happy till he came back next term).

Peter stayed behind searching for a lost book that was way overdue; he need to turn it in to the library. He didn't much want a visit from Madame Pince, the librarian.

Peter spun around quickly, arm in the air, grasping a rapidly moving pair of socks. "Well, er, you see. . .my trunk wouldn't exactly stay closed so I had to take everything out and reorganize. But then I got tired and bored-Do you know how _boring_ organizing a trunk can be?" He asked, ducking as pants flew at him and slammed into a bed post.

Remus pulled out his wand calmly, "Oh, yes, organizing a trunk sounds awful." He muttered sarcastically. "Immobulus." He said, his wand lighting as he pointed it towards a pair of boxers. Nothing happened. The boxers kept moving. James and Remus stared, then turned Peter.

"What did you _do_?" Remus asked accusingly.

"Yeah, what did you do?" James asked a little less accusingly and more vaguely. It seemed getting knocked in the head by a door didn't get James' mind from one Lily Evans. He ducked as the pair of socks Peter was grasping, escaped and flew at him.

Peter grabbed a pillow and wacked a shoe in the opposite direction,"Well. . ." He trailed off weakly,"I'm not exactly sure. . ."

"Not exactly?" Remus asked hysterically just as a scarf flew into his face, smothering him.

"Yeah. I tried that spell you taught me yesterday, Remus, but I must have said something wrong." Peter explained, covering his head with the pillow as another shoe came his way. The shoe bounced off the pillow and into James direction.

James yelped,"Are you trying kill us?" He grabbed a nearby book that wasn't flying around and wacked the shoe away, only for it to crash through one of the dorm windows, flying through the air and onto the grounds. The window shattered to pieces. "Oh, bloody Dumbledore. Forget Peter _trying_ to kill us, Mcgongall's _going to_ kill us."

"We can fix-" Remus ducked and grabbed a nearby broom (not a broomstick for quidditch, but a broom for cleaning. They were put in all of the dorm rooms of Hogwarts. The 5th year, Gryffindor boys' dormroom broom was never once touch though, somehow. Hmmm. . .) "-Fix the window. Let's just hope Professor Mcgongall won't walk in right now to see it-" Another shoe flew through the dorm door, leaving a massive hole were it went through,"-Or that." Remus finished, managing to point his wand to the window and repair.

James carefully made his way to the door and peered through it. It was down to the level of his stomach, so he had to bend over. At first, all he saw was the dorm wall, but then, the wall disappeared behind another stomach. He tilted his head curiously, wondering who was out there. He hoped it wasn't Mcgongall. He really didn't want detention for making a hole in the door the first night back next term.

James was so preoccupied with the unpleasant thoughts of Mcgongall finding out about dorm, that he didn't notice that the figure moved forward and duck down to his level, peering at him throught the shoe hole. It was Sirius. "Hey, James."

"Oh, hey, Sirius."

"What's with the hole?"

"Oh, one of Peter's shoes flew through it."

"Oh. . .you mean the one flying around the common room right now?" Sirius asked casually.

"Yeah, that one." James responded back also casually, as if the room he was standing in didn't have Peter's clothes flying around.

"Huh." Sirius said, his head leaving the hole for a moment, then returning,"Okay, well, bye." It left and James saw only his stomach once again.

James pondered where Sirius was going.

He pondered no more as the door swung open, right at his head. He stumbled back craddling his head,"_Ow_! Sirius, you bloody lunatic! Why didn't you tell me-_ow_!" James wass cut off as toothbrush was thrown at the back of his head. He sat down on the closest bed and held his head.

What did the world have against his head? That was third time in two days he was hit in the head. Maybe Evans hexed things to fly at his head, trying to "deflate" it or something. He doubted it would make his head smaller, maybe make it bashed up and uneven in some places, but not smaller.

"Oy, what happened to you?" He heard Sirius asked him as he walked in the room.

"Oh, some lunatic hit me in the head as he opened the door." James replied, glaring at Sirius, a knot forming on his head.

Realization dawned on Sirius' head,"Oh. Sorry, Prongs. Merlin, that's one big knot you've got there. Doors just don't like you, do they-woah!" Sirius exclaimed as one of Peter red and white striped boxers whizzed past him. "What's with the boxers?" He asked, looking around the room.

Remus and Peter ignored him, one trying desperately to swat and grab up the clothes, the other trying to find a spell to stop this disaster. Just guess who was doing what.

James also ignored him as he was hit in the head once again with a red slipper. The impact wasn't as bad as a door or toothbrush, but it was going at a pretty speedy speed.

He groaned and grabbed the slipper as it started to fly away, throwing it threw the hole in the door. James slowly slumped over, closing his eyes, a huge headache coming to him. He ignored the tie floating, at a rather slow speed, around him.

He did not expect to hear an outcry of,"_Ow_! What in the name of Merlin is going _on_ up here?" five seconds later from outside the door.

He panicked.

Remus panicked.

Peter pan-looked around in confusion.

Sirius also looked around in confusion. "What-?"

Remus snatched up a shirt and held it behind his back, the shirt resisting, trying to escape,"It's Professor Mcgongall!" He hissed.

James shot up off the bed, trying to ignore his headaching, and got out of of the seeing range of the hole in the door.

Sirius cursed and also tried to get out of the line of vision of the hole in the door, holding a shirt in front of him.

Peter began to grab at anything that came into his range, managing to grab a pair of pants and a mateless sock that had Christmas trees singing 'Deck the Halls' in three different languages, holding them behind his back also.

All the while clothes still zooming around the room.

The Marauders held their breath as a figures stomach appeared in front of the door. It looked rather impatient. How a stomach could look impatient, only the Marauders could know.

The doorknob turned in slow motion (well, in the Marauders minds. It was actually turning fast), then swung open in fast motion this time.

Before the person could get a word in edgewise, the boys started explaining the situation. Mostly, lying actually.

"We just got here, Professor! It was already like this!"

"That hole in the door has _always_ been here, Professor."

"We didn't make the hole in the door!"

Only, Remus, it seemed told the truth. What a suprise.

"Professor, Peter messed up a spell and, well, you see the results. . ."

He trailed off as they realized that the person _not_ Professor Mcgongall, but Lily Evans.

She looked mighty ticked off with her foot tapping and arms crossed over her chest. Behind the ticked off look, there was a bewildered expression at the sight of flying clothes.

There was silence, except for Peter's mateless 'Deck the Halls' in three languages sock.

No one said anything.

"Well. . .hi, Evans. What a. . .a _suprise_ to see you. We were just. . .just playing a bit of. . .clothes quidditch." Sirius said, backing away. He was trying his best to avoid Lily for a while, to let her cool off some, after the incident in the hospital wing.

Lily looked over at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever played it before? It's quite fun." He continued, shirt in his hold violently pulling away now. "Right, James?" Sirius asked, glancing over at James, thinking James would absolutely _love_ a chance to talk with Evans.

James, not to anyone's surprise and to Sirius' relief, spoke. Whether James was just used to Lily's ticked-offness or he didn't notice it, the other Marauders did not know. "Oh, yeah, Sirius. It's a great game, Evans. Have to give it a go sometime, I tell you. Yeah. . ." He trailed off as a pair of pants flew dangerously close to Lily.

He laughed nervously, soon joined by the rest of the Marauders.

Lily finally opened her mouth,"Well-_oof_!"

A pair of white boxers that had the name Celestina Warbeck, in bold black letters, flying all over, flew straight into Lily's face. It seemed to be singing a fairly new and popular song by her,"You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me".

Now, how and why Peter Pettigrew had a pair of those boxers, no one knew, not even his fellow Marauders. How no one seemed to hear "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me" playing whenever Peter Pettigrew walked by or was sitting in transfiguration, pretending to take notes, but actually sleeping, was a mystery.

It was silent once again, except for Peter's mateless 'Deck the Halls' in three languages sock and his Celestina Warbeck boxers. And possibly Hogwarts' school song being sung somewhere unknown by, without a doubt, a clothes item.

Just then, Alice walked calmly into the room,"Hey, Lily, what's going on up h. . .er. . ." She trailed off nervously at the sight of boxers on Lily's face.

Lily stumbled backwards some, Celestina Warbeck boxers smothering her face. She began to scream. "Get it off, get it off, get-it-_off_ Get this bloody thing off me!"

Sirius snickered.

Remus panicked.

Peter panicked and turned red.

James panicked and about had heart attack. "Peter, get your bloody singing boxers off Evans!" He made to run over to her, but tripped on the broom that was suppose to be used to clean their dorm, only it never was. He hit his head on the floor. Who knows, maybe with all this head hitting, James' head would _actually_ get smaller. . .or, more realistically, it would swell even larger then what it was.

"Oh! Yeah!" Peter said, somewhat startled. He carefully dived through the whirlwind of clothes and made it to Lily. He struggled and finally got the boxers off a screaming Lily.

Peter quickly backed away, boxers in hand, towards Remus and Sirius, who had walked over to James after he tripped, starting to get concerned by how many head injures he had got in two days.

Lily lay on the floor, breathing heavily, face red, hair a mess. She stood up after a few seconds, a scowl on her face. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the three Marauders surrounding a groaning James.

Alice stepped forwards some,"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily didn't answer. Instead, she walked towards the boys'.

Alice back up some now,"Uh, oh. I'd better get Emma." She ran out of the room.

The boys' winced as Lily walked over.

James sat up on his elbows as Lily stopped a few feet away. "See?. . .Er. . .clothes quidditch can be fun, eh?. . .ha. . .ha. . .ha. . .Right. . ." He trailed off in defeat as Lily glared.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, is there clothes-_boxers_-flying around? What are you four up to now? Trying to murder me?" She asked.

No one answered. Probably better that way.

"If you were, at least try something not so. . ._disgusting_ as having a pair of _singing boxers_ smother me." She said, glancing (warily?) at the struggling boxers behind Peter's back.

"We weren't trying to murder you, Evans. Whatever gave you that idea-" Sirius was cut off by a sharp elbowing in his ribs by Remus.

"Sirius is right. We weren't trying to murder you. Peter just accidently messed up a packing spell on his clothes and we can't reverse it." Remus said.

"It's true!" Peter put in as Lily eyed them skeptically.

She sighed tiredly,"Okay, I suppose I won't give you detention, since it was an accident."

The Marauders sighed in relief. "Good."

"I should, though." Lily added quickly,"After what you put me through yesterday." She glared at Sirius.

"But you won't and that's the good part about it-" James was cut off as the door flew open.

"-Emma, I'm telling you, Lily _was_ being attacked by boxers singing Celestina's Warbeck's new song!"

Alice and Emma walked into the room hurridly. Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, the door flew open again.

Professor Mcgongall.

An angry Professor Mcgongall stood in the doorway. . .holding a shoe.

A shoe that could through the hole in the door very well indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hogwarts Express, the Next Day)**

"So. . .Peter." Sirius said, flipping a page in a quidditch magazine entitled, _Broomsticks and Bludgers_.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, read off a chocolate frog card while munching on a licorice wand.

"Why do you have sing Celestina Warbeck boxers?" He asked slyly, a smirk on his face.

Remus and James looked up from a game of Wizards Chess; a grin on their faces also.

Peter's face burned,"I don't know. They just were there. . ."

"They just _flew_ into your trunk one day?" James asked. Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" Peter called throwing a chocolate frog card at each of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Evans."

Lily groaned and turned around facing James, hand clutching her trunk tightly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole singing boxer thing-" He started.

"I never want to hear one word about _that_." Lily cut him off. She scanned the crowd of leaving students, searching for her parents.

"Oh, right, sure." James said, a faint grin coming to his face as he remembered the incident.

Lil noticed,"Stop smirking like that. It wasn't funny."

"No, of course not."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Smirking!"

"I wasn't smirking!"

"Yes, you were-there you go again! Your smirking _again_-!"

"Lily? Is that you?" A voice said behind Lily herself.

She and James both looked behind to see her parents (James guessed they were her parents since he saw Lily leave with them last year).

"Mum! Dad!" Lily said, now in a happy voice, forgetting about James.

James stood back as Lily and her parents hugged and talked and did all the other stuff everyone did when they met their parents at Kings Cross Station at the end of term.

Finally, Mrs. Evans noticed James standing behind Lily as Lily herself was explaining some charm she'd learned that year.

"Lily, who might this be? One of your little friends?" Mrs. Evans asked smiling kindly at James.

Lily stopped talking and looked (along with her father) curiously in the direction in which her mother was looking. She scowled.

James smiled an innocent smile.

"He's not one of my fr-" James stepped forward, cutting Lily off.

"James Pot-"

Lily cut James off,"James Pothead. This is James Pothead. We're in the same house."

James shot a look at Lily as she smiled innocently between him and her parents.

Her parents looked a bit curiously at the two for moment, before Lily's mother stepped forward some. "Hello, James. It's so nice to meet one of Lily's friends."

"We're in the same house." Lily hastily reminded her.

"Hello, Mr. Pothead." Lily's father said, shaking James hand.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans." James said. He put and arm around Lily's shoulder and grinned lopsidedly,"Your daughter and I are not just friends-"

Lily's face was horror-stricken. He wouldn't go saying that they were-were going _out_ to her _parents_, would he?

"-We're best friends."

Lily sighed some. She had never been so happy for James Potter saying they were best friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is. BYW, I don't own the song "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me", by Celestina Warbeck. **

**JAHPF**


	14. Dear Bigheaded Idiot of the Century

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi: ) I was planning on updating All Because of A Bludger, but I was having trouble starting the chapter, so I'm updating Just the Girl first. This chapter takes place during the characters summer after 5th year. There will be quite a few letters in this chapters; I'd pay close attention to their dates (which are just above each one). Remember, REVIEW RESPONSES will be replied to in my LIVEJOURNAL.**

_Chapter Fourteen-Dear Bigheaded Idiot of the Century. . ._

_July 3, 1976_

_Hey Remus,_

_What have you been up to? Sirius and me have been out in the field most of the time, playing quidditch-also avoiding Mum. Aparently, she didn't think the fanged frisbe was very interesting. Nether did her tulips in the front garden. Remus, I know what your thinking now. Your thinking it was mine and Sirius' fault that her tulips were eatten by the frisbe, but really, it wasn't our fault! Me and Sirius were throwing the frisbe around and the tulips got in the way. If they had been in a spot more convient, they won't have been the frisbe's dinner. Oh, and did I tell you that Evans replied to my letter yesterday? She did and it sounds likes she warming up to me, really. She did, however, say no to a date in the Post Script. It wasn't a long rejection though, just a simply "no", so that good, right? But anyways, Evans'll be on a date with me by the first Hogsmeade trip next year, watch._

_James_

Remus quirked an eyebrow and reread James' letter, noticing James', ahem, _small_ amount of spelling errors. Now he knew Sirius and James well enough to recognize whether they're innocent or not, and in this letter, he'd say they weren't. But, of course, being the faithful friend he was, Remus decided to just go along with James and say that it was the tulips fault for not being planted in a more convenient location.

As for Lily Evans warming up to James, Remus doubted it. Very much. He shrugged, Remus would just write and say, Really? Good for you, James., and leave it at that. For now. He had a feeling James wasn't about to give up on Lily anytime soon.

_July 2, 1976_

_Dear Annoying Potheaded Baboon,_

_Potter, I said you could write to me, not send a bloody novel of hundred reasons why I should go to Hogsmeade with you. I would appreciate it greatly if your letters were short and didn't weigh fifty pounds. Your owl delivering the letter just barely missed my father's head as it dropped the letter at the kitchen table this morning. I'd also most gratefully appreciate you not killing my father with a fifty pound novel._

_LE_

_P.S. No._

_July 3, 1976_

_James,_

_I have been doing some reading (yes, James, reading) and washing the windows for Mum. I agree with you, it's the tulips fault. Lily's warming up to you, eh? Interesting. Are the Marauders going to meet up this summer?_

_Remus_

_P.S. Your spelling is atrocious._

_July 4, 1976_

_Remus,_

_My spelling is not atroshish. It's just not as good as yours. Evans called me Dear. _

_James_

_P.S. Ever had a quill wart before?_

Remus eyebrow rose higher and higher his bangs at the words _Evans_, _called_, _me_, and _Dear_. Was it truely possible that Lily _was_ warming up to James and he (James) wasn't being delusional?

What was he on about- quill _wart_?

"Remus, I found another window!" His mother's voice carried to his room upstairs.

"Coming, Mum."

_July 5, 1976_

_Dear James, _

_These. . .quill warts sound. . .interesting. Are you quite sure that's their correct name, though? Lily's calling you Dear, is she? Well, good luck, James. Do you think I'd be able to come over sometime soon? Mum's driving me up the wall with cleaning window's._

_Remus_

"Poor Remus. Washing sodding windows during the summer." Sirius said sympathically after he read over the letter.

"We have to get him out of there. We'll ask my parents, but Sirius, whatever you do, do _not_ bring up washing windows. Mum'll get ideas, then _we'll_ be spending the summer washing windows. " James explained.

_July 5, 1976_

_Hey Remus!_

_Everyone's favorite person here! I don't even need to say who, do I? No. Anyway, James' parents said you can come over as soon as you want-just don't mention washing window's, will you? Peter's coming about a week from now, his Mum's got him washing dishes-the **muggle** way. On a different subject, James told you about the quill warts, did he? Ha! No such thing. . .just don't mention that to James. See you soon!_

_Everyone's Favorite Person_

Remus chuckled and shook his head. Sirius didn't even bother to sign his real name. Quill warts didn't sound very real to him. He wondered how long it would go before James realized they weren't real. Don't get him wrong, James was very intelligient, one of the brightest in their year- but James could also be very gullible at times and this was one of them.

_July 12, 1976_

_Dear Bigheaded Idiot of the Century,_

_Potter, as much as I appreciate you sending books that are wonderful (and not because you sent them, Potter), would you please at least use a different owl. The owl you have is very clumsy and drop **Merpeople through the Ages** on my sister Petunia's head at breakfast yesterday morning. You really shouldn't be sending me anything, though. Besides the fact that you shouldn't be spending money on me, my parents have not and **will** not shut up about you or the gifts. On a different subject, what are these quill warts you've been on about? I doubt they exist, especially if Sirius told you about them._

_LE_

_P.S. No._

"James, I hate to burst your bubble, but. . .Lily doesn't really seem to be. . .warming up to you. I mean, sure, she _did_ call you "dear" but just before calling you a. . .baboon and an idiot. . ." Remus trailed off, all four of the Marauders sitting on James' bed about a week later.

They had previously been reading some quidditch magazines, but somehow the conversation turned to the color red, which brought up Gryffindor, which then brought up the people _in_ Gryffindor, then to the girls in Gryffindor, to finally, Lily Evans. That topic soon led to James mentioning the letters she'd written, which led to Sirius nosing around James room to find the letters (that took a while). All and all, the subject of Lily Evans letters took a while to get to.

"Well, at least she's replying to you, James." Peter said trying to cheer up a beginning-to-sink-to-depression James.

"Yes, that _is_ a good thing." Remus hurridly agree as James slumped over on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ah, come on, Prongs. Don't get all moody on us just because of a girl." Sirius said tossing a quaffle that was lying on the floor at James.

It hit him in the face.

"_Ow_.Thank, Sirius. That's just what I needed." James said, tossing the quaffle over his head while rubbing his nose which was turned a shade of purple now.

They sat in silence for a while.

. . ."Well, this is a fun summer, eh? Sure beats the world cup." Sirius said.

"Shove off, Sirius." James said.

"What about Hogwarts, hmmm? Would you rather be here or at Hogwarts, sitting in History of Magic sleeping?" Sirius kept on.

"Here."

"Here."

"History of Magic."

"Her-What?"

"What's with you, Peter? You'd rather be in History of Magic right now? Are we _that_ boring?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no. It's just, I'm tired and want to sleep for a while; you always get a chance to sleep in Binn's class." Peter explained, slumping over on the bed and grabbing a pillow.

"True, mate. True."

"What was Evans talking about quill warts, anyways?" Peter asked.

Everyone turned to Sirius. James and Peter looking curiously, Remus looking accusingly.

"Well. . ."

_July 15, 1976_

_Dear Dimwitted Demented Boys,_

_How **dare** you send my sister a package of four screaming yo- yo's. Do you realized that she opened the package just as she was walking past a bush of roses in the backyard? The roses with **thorns**? The roses with thorns that she **fell** into? Now I realize that I might have mentioned that I don't particularly. . .care for my sister that much, but that gives no reason for the four of you prats to sabotage her with **screaming yo-yo's**! _

_LE_

_P.S. No. _

"Our plan worked better than expected!" James exclaimed triumphantly after reading the letter with with his fellow Marauders. He conveniently ignored the Post Script.

"We are not _dimwitted_! We thought of this genius plan, didn't we?" Sirius asked haughtily, grabbing the letter from Peter.

"Well, at least Lily didn't go to the length of sending us a howler." Remus said.

Peter looked confused,"I don't get it, didn't everyone else get the impression Lily didn't like her sister?"

"Sure, but Petey, you've got to understand that females have different minds. What goes through their minds is a mysterious to us." Sirius said, putting an arm around Peter's shoulder and shooting Remus and James a look. They snorted with laughter.

Soon, though, their laughter died down because of an irritated feeling they were getting. . .

"Er, does anyone else feel rather. . ._itchy_?" Peter inquired scratching his arm.

"Yes, actually, I am feeling a bit itchy now that you mention it, Peter." Remus responded, scratching his neck.

"Oh, that little wench, she did something to the letter!" Sirius exclaimed scratching rapidly.

James walk to his writing desk (while scratching his back and neck) and picked up the letter carefully. A clear, almost invisible to the eye, type of powder fell out of the letter. "Oh, bloody hell. . ." He trailed off breathlessly.

"What is it, James?" Remus asked, scratching his right knee.

James immediately dropped the letter and banished it with his wand,"It's itching powder, that's what."

The other three stopped scratching for a split second (they could not stop for very long; the itchy feeling was awful), in suprise. They gapped at James.

"Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. . ."

"Are we going to die!"

"Leave it to you, James, to have an infatuation with a girl that has a temper."

_July 21, 1976_

_Dear Future Loony Bin Residents,_

_Didn't enjoy my itching powder too much, did you, boys? Well, it was worth it. I maybe not like my sister all too much, but no one, especially a bunch of insane, hormonal teenage boys, messes with her. If you'd like, I'll send some more itching powder just for your pure enjoyment if you'd like._

_LE_

_P.S. Has the itching powder scared you away from asking, Potter?_

"This is really an embarrassment to man." Sirius said, shoving the letter away moodily.

"I am not _scared_." James denied.

_August 6, 1976_

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been selected as prefect_. . .blah, blah, blah. Of course you were "selected" as prefect. Why send a letter? I could have told you that myself." Sirius said carelessly throwing the letter over his shoulder as they sat outside under a tree in a field behind James house.

Remus snatched up the letter just before Peter shifted and sat on it. "This has valuable information on it, Sirius. Please don't go throwing it around." He said.

"Why? It's the same as last year's letter."

"Because something might have changed and besides, if I remember correctly, last year's letter was flushed down the 5th year boys' dorm toilet. . ._accidently_, of course." Remus finished bitterly.

"Your still on about that?" Sirius asked.

"I would still be on about it too, Sirius." James continued,"It clogged the toilet for three days, leaving us to walk (in some cases run, depending on our, er, situation) all the way to the fourth floor."

"So?"

"_So_, the fact is, Gryffindor tower is on the _sixth_ floor! We had to go down two floors _just_ to go the bathroom, Sirius!"

_August 14, 1976_

_Dear Arrogant Goat,_

_Yes, I received the prefects' badge and letter a while ago. Say congratulations to Remus for me, will you? I really don't know when I'll be going to Diagon Alley, Potter. _

_LE_

_P.S. Got your Gryffindor courage back I see. No._

"Congratulations on getting prefect position, Remus." James said.

"Thanks."

"Ha, ha, ha! She called you a _goat_!"

"Oh, stuff it, Sirius."

**A/N: Well, James asked to write to Lily and she grudgingly agreed, so I thought I'd cover some of their letters. REVIEW RESPONSES-LIVEJOURNAL.**

**Eye Heart Music**


	15. So You Had A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

---------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fifteen_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Peeves, you blasted arse! I am going stick my wand up your-"

"Ms. Evans!"

Lily turned slowly, almost sheepishly to Professor Mcgongall, just now noticing the small crowd of people circling her.

What? She couldn't help it. She'd had a bad day. And Peeves had just made it worse.

"I'm am so sorry, professor. It's just Peeves-"

"There is no need for such language, Ms. Evans- Peeves, you little arse- I mean, Peeves you get back here right now. I'll get Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Peeves had dropped a water balloon over Mcgongall's head in the midst of her speech. So much for setting a good example, professor.

Mcgongall began to scurry after Peeves, who had flown straight through a few students (dropping water balloons on them as well) and turned a corner.

Lily sighed tiredly and began to walk off, the small crowd already gone.

Actually, she hadn't had a bad day- She'd had a _horrible_ day. . .and could you believe that it was only the first day back from summer?

-----------------------------------------------------

She had overslept. For her first day of classes. Emma and Alice tried to wake her up, they said, but Lily just wouldn't get up. So, they left for breakfast while Lily slept.

Lily didn't wake up till 11:00 (AM). That's when her horrible day really started.

It really wasn't Lily's fault she'd overslept. She had prefect patrolling last night and hadn't got back to Gryffindor tower till 11:00 (PM). After that, Lily had taken a half hour to unpack most of her things.

So, to the point, she was really tired.

Anyways, after waking up, Lily rolled out of bed. Literally. Yes. She rolled off the bed and straight to the hard floor. She landed on her face and her nose started bleeding.

Well, after that, Lily started to frantically run out of the tower and to the Hospital Wing. Only to find that Madame Pomfrey was out for lunch. She might have been out on lunch, but let Lily tell you, injuries and illness _never_ go to lunch! Never! So, after standing in the Hospital Wing, rereading Madame Pomfrey's "Out to Lunch. Be back in thirty minutes! Have a nice day!" (there was a smily face next to it), a few times, Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing, nose still bleeding, towards. . .well, towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Of course, Lily had forgotten that that particular bathroom was Myrtle's home on account of being distracted by her nose. She'd been standing over a sink, letting the blood just drip down the drain when the wonderful ghost showed up.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"What does it look like?" Lily asked moodily.

"Well!"

Mrytle gave a few moans and groans and angry shrieks before saying something fairly unpleasant about Lily and flying furiously through a stall door and whizzing down a toilet. A few other toilets exploded and all the sinks began to go beserk, turning off and on. The bathroom began to flood.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Can my day get _any_ better?" Lily yelled over more exploding toilets and window's opening and closing frantically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting detention from Filch, who had discovered the water a few corridors down, Lily stomped back to Gryffindor tower (her nose had now stopped bleeding- she had a few tissue's from the bathroom shoved up her nose to clog the blood) in her soaked pajamas (water was spewing everywhere in the bathroom).

Filch had thought _she'd_ flooded the bathroom on purpose and also thought she was skipping class. So, Lily had gotten detention and later that day, would have to clean up the bathroom. Without magic.

Once arriving in her dorm again, Lily changed out her pajamas and into a clean, newly bought Hogwarts uniform. She grabbed her books for. . .Lily had to grab her times paper. . .Charms.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, once getting to charms (in the middle of Professor Flitwick's beganing of the year speech),

Lily mumbled that she'd had a "situation" and that was why she was late. Her nose was a bit stopped up now because of the tissues she'd had in early, so she sounded a bit funny when speaking. Lily hastily took a seat next to Ella Yung (Ravenclaw) and opened her Charms textbook.

Only to find that she had forgotten something.

Her wand.

Yes, she'd forgotten her wand.

Thankfully, Flitwick hadn't planned to practice any charms today since it was the first day. They did have to take notes on his lecture though (information on what they would study that year).

Lily found that she had forgotten two other something's.

Paper and quill- oh, make that three other things. An inkwell. . .actually, make that _four_ things. Lily had also forgotten her brain. Ha, ha. Lily had found that joke very funny. Not.

Anyways, she whispered a "Do happen to have any extra quills, parchment, or inkwells?" to Ella. Ella said "No, sorry.".

Unfortunately, for Lily anyways (or, perhaps, fortunately?), James Potter just "happened" to overhear Lily asking Ella. He gallantly asked for his extra quill, inkwell, and parchment to be passed up to Lily (there was four rows between them, so it really _was_ quite easy for James to "overhear" Lily's inquiry to Ella. Yeah).

Lily reluctantly took the utensils, knowing she'd most likely regret the action later. She had to take notes though!

--------------------------------------------------------

Next, Lily headed back to her dormitory to grab her wand and rush to transfiguration just after.

The only problem was that she couldn't _find_ her wand.

It was lost, apparently.

That just made Lily's mood much better. Right.

Anyways, she ended up missing the rest of her classes that day (there were two left) searching for her wand. By dinnertime, her owl (it usually stayed with her mum and dad so they could owl her when they needed to) had flown up to a window in the girls dorm, pecking. Lily opened the window for the owl and roughly grabbed the envelope in the owl's claws. It also was holding, thankfully, Lily's wand, which it dropped instantly on Emma's bed. After, her owl pecked Lily's hand in a not-so-affectionate way before flying back out the window it came in.

Lily ripped open the envelope.

It was from her parents, obviously. They said that they had found her wand on the kitchen table and they thought she might need it (there was a "ha, ha" and smiley face next to this part. Lily didn't particularly find their somewhat corny joke that funny at that moment). They said, good luck and they loved her. Oh, and Petunia said hi and that she loved her too. Yeah right. Lily really was doubting that last part about Petunia quite a lot.

Why? Why could their letter and her wand arrived earlier? Lily thought she needed to get a new owl or new parents. This current owl was very slow and her current parents just didn't find her wand soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to dinner, just after find her wand and screaming into her pillow to calm her nerves (worked like a charm too! Not.), Lily had to take thirty points from Hufflepuff (who would have thought? They were always made out to be sweet, innocent students) to three third years that were charming all the portraits to say insults to anyone who passes (ha, oldest trouble-making spell in the book).

After the third years had run along, Lily uncharmed all of the paintings, getting insulted and called a few too many unpleasant things in the process ("I am _not_ a ugly hag! _You're_ the ugly hag!. . .Literally!").

--------------------------------------------------------------

And just now, well, just now she'd had the encounter with Peeves, who had thrown one too many water balloons at her. She was soaked again for the second time today (Not counting when she took a shower though).

Lily began wringing some of the water out of her hair as she walked with squeaking shoes (they were soaked too) towards the Great Hall for dinner again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Once to the Great Hall, Lily founded a seat next to Alice and Emma and Hestia (they'd lost track of her last year and met back up with her on the Hogwarts Express).

While Alice tried to hide her blush as Emma innocently noticed Frank Longbottom making eyes at her a few seats down and Hestia laughed at Alice's face, Lily was having a fun time herself. With-

A) Merlin.

B) A leprachaun

C) That good-looking beater on the Chudley Cannons

D) That other good-looking beater on the Chudley Cannons

or

E) James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

E is correct!

Yes, Lily was sitting with E) James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Apparently, there wasn't any other places to sit at the table.

"There really isn't, Lily." James protested after Lily said she could see just enough for the four of them at the end of the table. "Right, Sirius?"

Sirius was chatting up a girl to his left while scarfing down a few biscuits. He wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, yeah, I passed all twelve OWL's. They were a piece of cauldren cake."

"Really? Gosh, I hope I do well this year." She was obviously a fifth year.

Sirius snapped his finger. "Hey!" He said in a sly voice. "I could help you study!" Sly, sly Sirius.

"Right, Remus?" James asked hopefully.

Remus himself was being chatted up by Mary Harris, who had "coincidently" been seated next to him. He wasn't paying attention.

"And I said, Well, I was hoping someone else would ask me to Hogsmeade. . ." Mary trailed off slyly. Sly, sly Mary.

Remus cleared his throat and scooted closer to Peter. "Really?" He asked in a strangled voice.

James turned to his last resort. "Right, Peter?"

Peter wasn't being chatted up. . .unless the food on his plate counted. Anyways, he wasn't paying attention either.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored James as he said something that should have been charming but she found it to be quite stupid. She turned to the girls.

"I'm telling you, he keeps glancing over at you, Alice- Oh, wait, there he goes again! Duck your head!" Emma and Hestia snickered as Alice did as Emma said and ducked her head over her plate. Her whole body was hunched over.

"Emma, stop it!" She hissed, obviously flustered.

Emma glanced down the table at Frank again. "Oh, he's laughing at something someone just said. . .now he's nodding. . .he's taking a bite of- what's that? Oh. He's taking a bite of chicken. . .now he's- oh, he glanced down again. . .he looks a little depressed now- probably because he can't see his dearly beloved Alice anymore. . .oh, now he's frowning. . .now he's taking a drink of his goblet. . .he's nodding. . .now he's shaking his head. . ." Emma continued her commentary of Frank Longbottom's every move while Hestia and Lily laughed and Alice covered her face.

"Hey, Lily, really enjoyed your itching powder." James said through mouth fulls of mashed potatoes and green beans. He was being sarcastic, of course.

Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked at James. Anyone could see the faint outlines of sores on James and his three friends from where they'd scratched too much because of the itching powder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Potter."

"Hope you'll enjoy this too." James said, grinning.

"Enjoy what?" Lily asked hestitantly. She didn't like the sound of James' voice (which was slightly deeper than what it was when they'd left Hogwarts for the summer a few months ago). It sounded not-so-innocent. It sounded very guilty.

James grinned wider as he spooned more mash potatoes onto his plate. Instead of picking up his fork and shoving more of the potatoes into his mouth like Lily had thought, James picked up the plate, leaned over the table and mushed it into Lily's face.

Lily looked livid. James looked triumphant. Emma and Hestia stopped their teasing and watched the scene unfolding before them. Alice brought her head up at the silence of her teasers and followed their gazes. Sirius stopped talking to the girl and watched Lily's face with a smirk on his own. Fortunately for Remus, Mary also stopped talking and watched Lily and James. Even Peter stopped eating.

It seemed everyone within ten feet of Lily and James had stopped what they were doing and watched Lily slowly pick up a napkin, run it over her face, getting the potatoes off it. She crisply set it down, bits of potatoes still here and there though. She sat, staring at the table for a moment, breathing heavily.

Finally, she cracked.

"James Potter, you imbecile!" She exclaimed standing up and throwing anything she could get her hands on at James. "I've already had a horrible day, then you go and make it even worse!. . .Of course, that's not a surprise. I should have seen this coming. I should have seen _you_ coming. . ._argh_!" She fumed, throwing one last fork at James before storming off.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Evans, wait up!"

"Go. Away. You. Idiot." Lily said in a low voice as she walked up the entrance stairs.

James caught up with her. "Oh, come on, Evans. It was just a joke. And besides, you can't even see any of the mash potatoes anymore. . .except right there- but never you mind that!" He added hastily.

"I. Said. Go. Away."

James ignored her. Ooohhhh, bad move, buddy. "Besides, you deserved it, you know. We itched for two weeks!"

Lily whirled around. Her eyes were narrowed. James abruptly stopped and back up a bit. "My sister had scratches all over her face for a week from those stupid frisbee's you sent!"

"Hey, first of all, she was only in agony for a week, we were in agony for _two_ weeks! Second of all, _I_ didn't send the frisbee's. . .the Marauders did. And third of all, if anything, we did you a favor. You said you didn't like your sister!"

Lily shook her head before beganing to walk again. "Pothead, why don't you go visit Moaning Myrtle? I'm sure she's missed you."

James scoffed. "Oh, come on, Evans!" He began walking behind her, trying to keep up with her walk/jog.

There was silence for a few moments. . .

. . ."If it helps," James started,"you looked nice with mash potatoes on your face." He stated this as more of a question than a compliment.

"Oh, yes, that definitely helps."

"Thought so. . .oh, hey, since we're back to good terms again and everything's forgotten and nobody hate's anyone else, I thought I'd just ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked.

Lily was frustated. So, what happened next was not her fault. She was frustrated. She was in a awful mood. She'd had a horrible day. She was still partially wet from Peeve's water balloons. And the most recent reason for what she said next was, she'd just had mashed potatoes mushed into her face.

"You know what, Potter? Fine. I'll go on a stupid, measly date with you. Happy?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Oh, wow. Poor Lily. A song that kept coming to my mind while writing this chapter was "You Had a Bad Day" by The Fray. LoL. And, oh my, did she just agree to what I think she agreed to? Hmmm. . .**

**So sorry for not updating in so long. Things got in the way, you know. Anyways, hope someone like the chapter, not to mention, the surprise ending there. I'll be updating either "The New Professor" or "Players One and Two" or maybe even both sometime this weekend also. I have a three-day weekend because of Labor Day, so there's a good chance both will be update.**

**Also, I've finally started an original fiction story. If you want to check it out, head over to my author's profile and click the link for my "homepage". There'll be a link to the story under "My Original Stories".**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	16. Thestral Dung

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Sixteen_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really not understanding this, Lily. He smashes a plate of potatoes into your face and five minutes later, you agree to go on a date with him? What am I missing here?"

Lily groaned and began to smother her face into the couch she was currently sitting in. "I know, I know! Believe me, _I know_!- It wasn't suppose to happen! I've had a _really_ bad day today and when he asked me, I just- just _blew up_!"

"You couldn't have blown up by rejecting him again?" Emma inquired, sitting down next Lily. The two, along with Alice, had just entered the common room later that night, after dinner.

Emma recieved a glare from Lily's direction before another groan was heard. "I can't _believe_ I did that. How could I be so _stupid_?"

"Oh, you're not stupid, Lily! Just a bit. . .er," Alice casted a helpless glance in Emma's direction. Emma shrugged. "Tired. That's all."

After a few seconds of letting Alice's comment on her being "tired", Lily's face shot up from the couch she was previously smother herself with. She stood up and began hurridly towards the girls staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Potter'll be heading back to the common room soon- I'm not going to be here when he does. Who know what he'll want to do!" She gave a shutter.

"Give you a nice little smooch, huh, Lily?" Emma asked slyly as she and Alice also made their way up the girls staircase.

Lily tensed for a second. She heard voices. "_Shhh_! I think Potter and his weird friends are back!"

"-I don't believe you, James. Must you resort to being delusional now? Evans was about ready to murder you in the Great Hall! Why in the _world_ would she agree to go to Hogsmeade with you?" Sirius.

"Hey! She really _did_ agree. . .Of course, she kind of stomped on my foot right after for some reason, but she still agreed!" James.

Alice raised an eyebrow,"You stepped on his foot?"

Emma snickered,"Oooh. What a way to get back at him, Lily. Step on the bloke's feet."

Lily sniffed indignantly.

"I have to agree with Sirius, James-" Remus.

The girls quietly made their back to the sixth year dormitory.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, you've already agreed to go with him. You can't just reject him now! He'll be in the depths of despair."

Lily just looked at Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry, but I really can't imagine _James Potter_ being in the '_depths of despair_'."

Emma scrunched up her face as Professor Mcgongall swept into the transfiguration classroom the next day. "I've got to agree with Lily. James Potter and 'depths of despair' just don't go together."

Alice pulled out her transfiguration textbook. "Sure they can."

"Let's get this straight- You think James Potter, the boy who dropped chocolate frogs on my head from the astronomy tower in fourth year, will be in the _depths of despair_ if I rejected him? I've already rejected him a million times!"

"Well, yes, that's true, but you've never agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him before. He's probably got his hopes up really, really high. Higher then usual."

Lily thought this over for a moment before grumbling. She slammed her transfiguration book on her desk. "Fine. I'll go with James Potter. _Just_ because, no matter how much of an arrogant prat he is, I don't want him to be in the. . ." She sighs. " 'depths of despair'."

"Evans, looking good today!" Came James' jolly voice at the classroom entrance. Lily grumbled again and ignored James.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Potter, most people consider going to The Three Broomsticks or even Honeyduke's as a romantic date. You, however, are the only person I know that thinks getting stuck in a _Quidditch for Everyone_ broom closet as a romantic date."

The weeks between September 2nd (when Lily originally agreed to James' date offer) and October 10th were filled with more than the usual amount of unsuccessful attempts at hugs (James' doing), unsuccessful kiss attempts (James' doing), unsuccessful snogging attempts (James' doing), unsuccessful, lame pick-up lines (James' doing), unsuccesful flirting (James' doing), unsuccessfully grabbing of books to carry to class (James' doing), and unsuccesful attempts at the ol' "yawning and casually dropping an arm around shoulder" tricks (James' doing also).

The only thing missing from the list was a thousand and one date proposals- _Oh._ Wait. Lily had already agreed to that, didn't she? Right.

Anyways, James Potter had been driving Lily Evans nutters for the past month or so.

Now, though, now was their date. And they were in one of the _most_ romantic places anyone could imagine.

One of the quidditch shop's, _Quidditch for Everyone!_, broom closet. Stuck.

James had suggested they stop by _Quidditch for Everyone!_ so he could show Lily the Nimbus 100, the newest broom yet. Lily said she didn't care about any stupid broom, not even the newest one yet. James said sure she did, she just didn't know it yet. Lily said she was quite sure she didn't care. James said she wasn't sure at all. Lily ignored James.

And so, they ended up at _Quidditch for Everyone!_. James showed her the Nimbus 100 and they browsed around for a bit before disaster striked.

Lily could practically hear James run a hand through his hair. "Hey! I didn't _mean_ to get stuck in here. . ." He trailed off.

See, James had decided he'd play a little joke on Lily. While she was in the bathroom, he hid in the broom closet (it held their cleaning broomsticks, not their quidditch-playing broomsticks), watching through a key hole for her to head past the door. When she would pass by, James would open the door and pull her in.

And, his little joke worked too. Of course, he got a whack in the head by a surprised Lily who kept exclaiming- "Murder! Murder!" - over and over again. But, you get the idea.

Well, after Lily figured out it was only James who had pulled her into a broom closet, James got another whack in the head. While Lily was telling James off and why in the _world_ had she actually come with him today? one of the store employee's locked the closet. With a key. Apparently, as Lily and James eavesdropped into a conversation between the employee and another employee, couples kept "dropping by" the broom closet for a bit of snogging. So, they locked it to kept any more pesky couples out. Only to kept a. . .er, couple (could you even call Lily and James a couple?) in. Locked in. The door wouldn't unlock with _Alohamora_. To keep any pesky couples out of the closet, of course.

"If you hadn't of been so _immature_ and done some stupid joke, we wouldn't _be_ here." Lily grumbled and bumped into more broomstick and cleaning supplies. She was trying to kept as far from James as possible- although, it was quite hard to do considering the only light in the closet was from the key hole in the door and their lit wands.

James ignored her. He did that a lot when she was ranting. Especially if she was ranting about him. He sniffed all of a sudden. "It smells funny in here."

"Don't look at me." Lily remarked.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where to look." He replied back. "All I can see is the key hole. . .Geez, don't you smell that, Evans?"

Lily gave a discreet sniff. "Potter, you must be smelling things."

"No I'm not. Come stand over here."

"Where's over here?" Lily asked flashing her wand out some. The wands weren't doing much good.

"Over here."

"Potter, you're going have to be more _descriptive_! I'm as blind as a bat right now- _Bloody hell_!"

She could feel James' grin as she rubbed her arms which had goosebumps now. "Scare you?"

"No. . .I just, er, thought a spider was on my arm or something." Lily said calmly, still rubbing her arms and eyeing a suspicious looking dust bunny right next to her shoes. James had reach over next to him blindly and picked up a broomstick, waving it around until the bristles on the broomstick touched Lily's arm, therefore making her yell in surprise.

She could hear James' footsteps as he cautiously stepped closer to her, uncertain what he just might step on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a trap door."

"Since when were there trap doors in broom closets?" Lily asked, stepping into a pile of cleaning rags.

James scratched his head in the dark thoughtfully. "Since now, possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Well, I'm not sure if there's one or not."

Lily gave an exasperated sigh before moving towards the key hole. She began banging on the door. "You know, I doubt it'll do any good trying to look for a non-existant trap door, Pothead."

"I doubt it'll do any good banging on the door either. Nobody will hear you- it's too crowded and noisy out there."

The banging stopped. Subtly, of course. Lily would never let James know he was right for once. She turned around and saw the faint light of James' wand. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have you found the trap door yet?"

"Just about."

"Right." Lily replied dryly."Where's your weird groupie friends? Don't you four have some way to, uh, contact each other by. . .whistles or something?"

She could hear James stop shuffling around the closet for a moment. "Whistles?" He asked in amusement.

"You know what I mean!"

He's movements began again. A few broomsticks fell over. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any whistles handy to call for my. . .er, friends."

There was silence for a while before James broke it. "I hope someone pukes or something- maybe they'll have to come and get a cleaning rag out of the closet."

Lily rolled her eyes. She had sat down a few minutes ago and was now leaning against the door, watching James' wand moving around. "This is one date I'll _never_ forget, Potter. It's so. . ."

"Nice? Yeah, I think it is too, just didn't want to brag or anything." He sounded a bit put out. Maybe James wasn't so happy about the date ending up the way it had so far.

". . .well, I was actually thinking more along the lines of, "strange", but whatever."

"Hey, at least you'll remember it." His wand was a bit closer to her now. He seemed to be lifting up a cardboard box filled with even more cleaning rags.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Everytime we're together, something weird happens or chaos is the result."

"Oh, you're just exaggerating." He sounded pleased for some reason. Why in the _world_ he would be pleased about chaos erupting or something weird happening when they were together, Lily didn't know.

"No I'm not. What about Valentine's day last year? When all those confetti things and Pettigrew pelted us? That was pretty weird, not to mention chaotic.

"Hey!" There was a creaking sound coming from James' direction before light suddenly began pouring into the closet. Lily stood up quickly, watching the light. It was coming from the wall opposite her. She could see straight out into one of the streets of Hogsmeade. "What the-"

"I told you there was a trap door." James said triumphantly. He was crouching down next to the wall opening. He stood up and smirked at Lily's gapping face.

"How'd you find it?" She demanded.

"Oh, I just felt around the walls for a bit before finding a notch in the wall." He was obviously trying to impress her by using that "Oh, it was nothing" voice.

Lily gave James a Look which he responded with a "What?" look. She slowly walked towards the wall opening and stepped out, James just behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You want to snog?"

Lily choked on her butterbeer,"_What_?"

Unlike in the broom closet, sitting in The Three Broomsticks had an awkward air to it. In the broom closet, the two at least had something to concentrate on: Getting out of the broom closet. Now though, their minds were free to think about the awkwardness of first dates. . .ironically so, considering they had known each other for more than two years now and were hardly _ever_ awkward around the other.

James shrugged, taking a long swing of butterbeer. "Just thought I'd put the option out in the open."

"And that option will stay open for a long time. A _very_ long time, Potter."

"Right. . .you heard that joke about the firecrabs before?"

"Only about a hundred times from Professor Slughorn."

James snorted. "Oh, yeah. I forgot he tells that one all the time. . ."

Either Lily was being _really_ paranoid or James was subtly edging closer to her along the bench they were sitting on.

"You going to the quidditch match next week?"

"Who's playing?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw."

"I suppose I'll go."

"Good."

Not only was it awkward seeing as it was their first date (and most likely their last), but also because, well, James and Lily weren't used to be so. . ._nice_ to each other. Well, James sort of was. But Lily wasn't. And James really wasn't used to Lily being as nice as she was.

Lily now knew she wasn't being paranoid now. He _was_ edging towards her.

"You listened to that new band lately?" Lily asked.

James glanced towards the exit. "Which new band?"

"I forgot what they're called. . .The Trolls, maybe? Or was it the Bloody Bludgers?"

"I've listened to one of the Bloody Bludgers songs. Pretty good." James said. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied. Lily raised an eyebrow. He was really quite close now.

She took a sip of butterbeer and pulled a couple of chocolate frogs from her bag. "Chocolate frog?" She asked with stiff politeness, a hand holding a chocolate frog out to James.

Jame took the chocolate frog. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

Lily glanced to her left, into a slightly secluded corner. A couple of seventh years were snogging. . .Well. . .things had just gotten even more awkward for Lily now. "Did you see that article in the _Daily Prophet_? About that witch who swallowed her wand?"

James raised an eyebrow curiously. "Really?" There was a faint lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh, don't _laugh_, Pothead!" Lily exclaimed as she watch him hold back a laugh. "The poor woman's stomach kept glowing because she had lit her wand with _lumos_ just before swallowing."

James snorted with laughter. "Why in the _world_ would she swallow her wand?"

Lily rested her arm on the table in front of her. Her fingers traced the rim of her mug. "I don't know. . .Emma accidently spilt her inkwell all over it while I was reading it."

He continued to laugh while Lily realized that their shoulders were touching now. This wasn't unusual for James to try and sidle up close to her. He was always trying to hug her and what not. It's just- well, this was their _date_ and somehow that made James' moves very unfamiliar. . .Not to mention, she had promised Alice she'd be at least civil to James during the date.

"Of course, Emma's always spilling her inkwell. I don't know why, but she must do it about twice a week. Just think about all the galleons she wasted on inkwells!" She was going to ignore James' closeness.

"In third year, I remember Emma spilling her inkwell down the front of my shirt. She was getting out her seat and ran into me." James said, still laughing. Lily gave a weak chuckle. That was sort of funny the way Emma was always spilling her inkwell.

She felt his hand on her knee now. Lily wasn't going to be able to be civil with James much longer if this continued. It was caressing her knee. No, she most definitely wouldn't be able to be civil much longer. He was watching her now; she could feel his gaze."Do you want to head back? To Hogwarts?" She asked, already starting to stand up.

James frowned and glanced at his watch. "We have another hour."

"I need to finish a charms essay. With Alice." Sort of. . .maybe not. Lily couldn't be on a date with James Potter anymore, truthfully. It was too awkward for her.

". . .Alright." James also got up, in confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah." Lily agreed as they stood off to the side of the entrance doors to Hogwarts. They were standing next to the carriage that had taken them to Hogsmeade. Lily glanced behind James, towards the doors.

James shoved his hands into his pocket. "So. . ."

"So. . ." Lily trailed off too. She shifted slightly. "Well, I guessed I'd better get inside to finish that essay." She began to walk around James.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You know, Evans. . .there's something missing from our date." Lily didn't like the smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked.

James looked down at her for moment, his smirk fading slightly before he leaned down and kissed her, his arms sliding around her waist. Lily, after a few seconds to realize what had happened, pulled away. James' arms were still around her, slowly stroking her sides.

Lily wasn't really shocked by his kiss- He'd already kissed her quite a few times through the years. She might not have been shocked by his kiss, but she most definitely was angry about the kiss (no matter how strangely fuzzy it made her feel). Lily hastily pushed his arms off her. "James Potter, how many times do I have to tell you not to kiss me?" She asked with exasperation.

James only grinned at her.

His grin was swiped right from his face as Lily pushed him down, right into a pile of thestral dung. "Evans!"

Lily only smirked slightly at him as he quickly stood up, bits of dung stuck to his back and behind. "Congratulations." She said, backing away slowly.

"What for?" James asked sourly, trying to shake some of the dung off the back of his shirt.

"For getting a date out of me."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. . .I suppose you'll stop asking me out now." Lily was in a slightly better mood now. Maybe she should push James Potter into thestral dung more often.

James stopped shaking out his shirt abruptly for a moment. A strange look passed over his face as he looked towards Lily. He bent his head down and began shaking the shirt again. "Oh, yeah. Right."

Lily nodded. "Good. . .Well. . .I really need to get to that essay now." That non-existant essay. "Bye, Pothead."

"See you, Evans."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: -gasps- Lily didn't fall for James! Did anyone think she wouldn't? I didn't think she would. . .then again, I'm the author and therefore know what'll happen. . .LoL, whatever. I felt this chapter was slightly rushed- I wanted to get it written and up before the school week started. **

**Anyways, hope someone liked it! "Players One and Two" will be updated sometime this week or more likely next weekend. I'll try and get it updated during the week, but that's really doubtful thinking.**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	17. To Pick Bogies or Not To Pick Bogies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Seventeen_

------------------------------------------------------

"Woah. . ."

"That's big. . ."

"Er, that's. . . "

"Oh, shut up!"

". . ._Woah_. . ."

". . .That's _huge_. . ."

". . .that's, er, quite. . .large. . ."

"Will you three pipe down?" James asked irritably, ducking behind one of the large couches sitting around in the common room. A couple of seventh years walked by.

"They're gone, James."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not blind; they're are most definitely gone." Remus replied dryly. James seemed to relaxed some behind the couch and stood up straight. The four began walking again. James kept touching the tip of his nose for some reason though. . .

Sirius snickered. "Oh, come on, James. I doubt anyone will crack up laughing when they see your. . .uh," A big smirk crossed his face as he stared at James' nose. Peter would have done likewise if he wasn't already laughing a few feet away. "Your, uh, _minor_ spot there- ha, ha, ha-"

"Shut _UP_, Sirius! Peter, you imbecile, shut up too! It's _not_ funny!"

Peter snorted in between laughs,"No, it's not funny, it's _hilarious_!" And he continued laughing.

Remus remained standing calmly by James' side. . .yet, there was an undeniable twitch of lips. He was trying so hard not to laugh!

James opened his mouth to tell Sirius and Peter off again, but stopped and quickly hid behind the couch again, hearing someone coming down the girls staircase.

A few seconds passed at the sound of people walking through the portrait hole.

"You're safe, James. No one will see your. . .ah, pimple." Remus chose his words carefully as he watched James advance on Sirius and Peter with his wand at the ready, other hand holding his nose.

"Yeah, James, no one's going to see your abnormally large pimple!" Sirius and Peter were backing away as James gave a infuriating grunt. Yes, he grunted. How nice.

Just as James opened his mouth to send a spell flying to his _ex_ best friends, the portrait hole opened and James, once more, ducked behind the couch.

He was a bit startled when Alice's head popped up over the top of the couch. He jumped back in surprise, completely forgetting about hiding his abnormally large pimple- nose.

"Hi, James."

James blinked up at her for a moment before shaking his head and remembering his pimple situation. His hand flew to his nose. "Hey, Alice."

"Why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Oh. . .Well, why are you covering your nose like that then?"

"I'm not covering my nose!"

"Oh. . .it sure seems like it." Alice watched James curiously for a moment.

James shifted his lanky body on the carpeted floor just as Sirius decided to join the conversation. "James has this pimple the size of a bludger- and hey! It looks like a bludger too!" He was thrown a glare as Remus and Peter sat down on either side of Alice on the couch. They looked over the back of the couch also.

"Oh, _will_ you shut up, Black!" James exclaimed loudly, uncovering his nose to finger his wand.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"The fun is where you don't get sent to St. Mungos, that's the fun!"

Alice's eyebrows rose as she stared at James'. . .nice sized pimple. "Wow, James, that really _is_ a pimple- in a good way, of course."

"How can a pimple be good?" Peter asked. Remus nudged him in the stomach.

A horrible thought crossed James' mind. Alice was here. . .what if Lily was here too? Those two and Emma were adjoined at the hip- well, not really because that would be kind of strange- but anyways, they were close. His hand flew immediately back to the pimple. He stood up and sat down in an overly tall-backed chair, facing away from the portrait hole and staircases. His eyes scanned the area and didn't find any red hair.

Sirius stared thoughtfully at James' hand-covered nose. "I think I'm going to name it Big Boy. Or how about BB? That's a good name. BB Potter." He stopped to snort along with Peter. Alice had coincidently turned her head towards a nearby window and her shoulders were shaking. . .hmmm. "BB's looking good today, what's his secret?"

James ignored Sirius. He thanked Merlin they didn't have class today. Tomorrow night was Halloween. Speaking of Halloween. . .

Sirius laughed and plopped down next to Alice as well. "Hey, James, you don't even need a costume or mask for the Halloween party tomorrow night- you have BB!" And, he was gone in the wonderful world of laughter.

James gripped his wand harder.

"Oh, come on now, James. It's not that bad. . .is it, Remus?" Alice asked.

Remus looked a bit startled at being put in the spotlight. "What-? Oh. . .Oh, yeah. Sure. . ."

"Peter?" Alice continued.

Peter was also lost in the wonderful world of laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter, you might want to use both hands to pull the mushrooms from the ground. I think you will find it much easier that way."

James didn't move his hand from his spot over BB- er, his nose. A snicker was heard from Sirius and Peter's direction. James threw a handful of dirt at the two. "Oh, that's alright, Professor Desgrees. This is working. . .just. . .argh. . ._fine_. . .get of the ground you stupid mushroom!" James added with a hiss at the "stupid" mushroom before him. Actually, those particular mushrooms the sixth year Gryffindors were picking today, out by the edge of the Dark Forest, had quite a high intelligience.

Professor Desgrees only watched James in half bewilderment as he began forcefully pulling at the intelligent mushroom.

It was November first. BB- ah, the stupid pimple (and the pimple was actually stupid, it didn't have a high intelligence or anything) was still right at the tip of James' nose. Sirius was quite right in his describing BB as looking like a bludger. It _did_ look similar. Perhaps a bit bigger. . .

The point was (since when was there a point?) James was miserable. Other then the fact three people had already mistaken his ol' "cover the nose and pimple with hand" trick by thinking he was picking his nose, eating and drinking was even worse. Every time he took a drink from a goblet or bottle of butterbeer, he had to do this complicated hand movement to get his hand out of the way, without uncovering BB.

Even worse, Sirius had become quite comfortable with calling James' pimple BB and annoyingly, James had found himself accidently call his own pimple BB as well.

The only good part about the pimple so far (there really couldn't be a good outcome with a pimple, but whatever.) was that Lily hadn't seen it. James had been avoiding her. Of course, other then the fact that it was quite strange for everyone seeing as how James Potter was always following Lily Evans around- avoiding Lily was quite hard.

They lived in the same tower, shared the same common room (try hiding BB and not look like you're picking your bogies in there!), shared the same classes (Every. Single. _Day_.), ate at the same table, and another gazillion and one things.

The Halloween party went by with flying colors- James stayed in his dorm listening to the WWN (Wizard Wireless Network) and boring himself to death. He almost decided to forget about BB and just go down to the party- it was a Halloween party, the lighting would be kind of dark to help get that "spooky" Halloween atmosphere going. No one would be able to see BB in the dark.

But, alas, he didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans was having a GREAT day. Or actually, she had been having a TERRIFIC few weeks.

First of all, James Potter hadn't asked her out at all. Thank Merlin. He still talked with her constantly though. . .Oh well. Anyways, other then that, James Potter had also been avoiding her, it seemed, this past week for some reason. Lily didn't know why, she didn't care. Although, she had heard rumors of James picking his nose a few times, and felt a bit disturbed by those, but concluded that they were nothing but rumors.

Anyways, she was having a GREAT day today because, first of all, she had gotten an "O" on her transfiguration AND potions essay. Yes. And, she had been elected as the head of the charms club. How cool was that? AND, she hadn't seen James all day (other then in class, but that didn't really count. . .). Wonderful.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room, humming to herself, bookbag over her shoulder. Lily had just gotten back from the library. Alice had been with her but she stopped to talk with Frank Longbottom. Frank was a fairly nice fellow. A sixth year Hufflepuff. Anyways, Alice stayed behind.

Lily continued humming as she crossed the common room. She was almost to the girls staircase when she heard a bit of shifting over her off-key humming. She turned to see an empty common room and James Potter.

And- Merlin! He _was_ picking his nose!

"Potter, just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded in disgust.

James looked startled at her outburst. He sat up on the couch he was sitting on."I'm. . .er. . .there was this foul smell! And. . .And it was just really foul, Evans. So foul, that I had to cover my nose." His hand remained over BB.

". . .Oh." Lily replied slowly. She stared at James' hand with scrunched eyebrows with a thoughtful expression before shaking her head. "Right. . ." She blew out a breath. James Potter was so _weird_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lily hummed (once again) off-key (once again) as she and Emma and Alice made their way to herbology the next day.

Alice and Emma shared a look.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily continued humming. "Oh, sure. Why?"

"Because you're humming."

"So?"

"So. . .people don't usually hum."

"So?"

"So. . .people don't hum. At all."

"And?"

"And. . .-"

"And would you stop acting so damn _happy_?" Emma cut in for Alice.

Lily's humming stopped and she raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Cranky much?"

"Just a tad."

Lily only shrugged and continued her humming. "I've had a really good few weeks. No James Potter asking me out. No James Potter stalking me. No James Potter. Period."

"I don't know, Lily. . .you know what they say, Absence makes the heart grow faster."

"It's absence makes the heart grow _fonder_, Emma!"

"Oh, whatever. You know what I mean."

Lily laughed between a particular off-key humming section. "Me, miss James Potter? That'll be the day."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, what is it?"

"That's BB, Evans."

"I wasn't talking to you, Black."

"Yeah, she wasn't talking to you, Sirius." Sirius wasn't really on James' good side these days.

"Don't butt in, Potter."

"Yeah, don't butt in James."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Shut up, Black."

"Geez, . .so _moody_. . .you too bloody belong together being so moody. You could have moody babies too. Wouldn't that be a joy to the world. . .shutting up now."

. . ."So. . ." Lily started, staring at James' hand covered nose as they stood around a cauldron, working on their current potions assignment. Lily's TERRIFIC few weeks had been ruined once potions started after she was partnered with not only James, but Sirius as well. ". . .what's behind your nose, Potter?"

James over-absentmindly ran a hand (his other hand not covering his nose) through his hair. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes and began stirring the potion twenty-six times.

James gave an uneasily laugh. He pointed at his hand covering BB. "Oh, this?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing."

"It looks a lot like something."

"Well. . .it's not." James picked up a jar of dried beetles. "I wonder what kind of beetles these are. What do you think they are, Sirius?"

Sirius held up his hands,"Hey, don't try and get _me_ to change the subject for you. You're on your own."

James scowled.

Lily gave a laugh. If James didn't have a bludger-sized pimple on the tip of his nose, he'd almost be happy about Lily Evans giving a laugh because of him. "Come on, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Lily stirred almost absentmindly. "If it was nothing, you'd tell me what you were hiding."

"If it was nothing, I wouldn't have anything to tell you what I'm hiding and therefore, it would be nothing."

Sirius nodded wisely. "He has a point, Evans."

Lily ignored him. "Fine. Don't' show me. I don't care about whatever the nothing is you don't want to show me."

James rolled his eyes. "Now you're trying to use that reverse psychology on me. Let me tell you Lily Evans, it won't work."

"Oh, I know it won't work. It won't work at all. I never even wanted to see what you were- oh, what you _weren't_ hiding. Sorry."

James just shook his head and examined a jar of frog eyes. "Not working what so ever."

"It won't work, I know. . ." Lily continued stirring the cauldron while humming to herself (though everyone within three feet could hear her. James and Sirius chose not to tell her she sounded a bit like a hag- they didn't want their head bitten off).

A few seconds went by. . .

"I really don't want to know what you're not hiding, Potter."

"Why don't you continue stirring the potion, lovely."

"Why don't you not tell me what you're hiding."

"Why don't you stir the potion before it explodes because of overstirring."

"Why don't you not tell me what to do and what you're not hiding."

"Why don't you stop telling _me_ what to do and stop trying to use that stupid reverse psychology crap on me."

"Why don't you-"

"Why don't you two stop doing this "why don't you" stuff before our potion-"

_BOOM!_

. . .". . .blows up."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Mr Potter, your arm's all fixed up. You can go back to class now."

James hurridly walked out of the hospital wing, leaving a snickering Lily behind.

After the misfortunate potion, Sirius, James, Lily, and a few others had to visit the hospital wing for minor burns and scratches. Of course, during the explosion, James was too distracted to cover his nose and Lily caught quite a few lovely views of BB.

She hadn't stopped laughing since then.

--------------------------------------------------------

. . .But, oh, she wasn't laughing the next morning.

"Hey, look Remus! Evans has got a BG! Ha, ha, ha."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: If anyone hadn't guessed, "BG" as Sirius just mentioned above, stands for, "Big Girl". LoL. I recently had a stubborn pimple and got the idea for this chapter from it. Thankfully, it wasn't anything near as horrible as James'. LoL. The chapter is dedicated to anyone out there who has had a BG or BB.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I also hope I can update some of my other stories this weekend. –crosses fingers-**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	18. Spies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.**

-----------------------------

_Chapter Eighteen_

-----------------------------

"Frank! What a _surprise_! What a surprise that we just _happened_ to drop by the library the same time _you_ did! Wow! Isn't that a surprise, Alice?" Emma elbowed Alice. "Alice?"

"Oh! Oh... yes, this is a surprise." Alice said shyly, before giving Emma a glare.

This was no surprise and it wasn't a coincidence they just happened to meet Frank in the library.

"Well... Lily, don't you think you want to show me that book?" Emma asked, turning to Lily.

"Book?" Lily asked with confusion.

Emma's eyebrows rose pointedly. "Yes, Lily. _That book_, you know, the one you've been wanting to show me for a very long time."

Lily stared at Emma blankly for a moment or two before a look of realization came across her face. "_OH_. Yes. _That_ book... The one I've been wanting to show you for a... long, long time."

Emma smiled brightly while Lily grinned uncertainly between Emma, Alice, and Frank. There was a three second pause before Emma took a deep breath. "Well, lead the way, Lily- Oh, and see you later, Alice. You and Frank can... talk and stuff while we're gone."

"I can't see what book Lily's going to show you?" Alice asked in confusion. Frank also looked fairly confused.

"Er... No. You can't. It's... highly confidental. Can't have too many prying eyes. Bye-bye!" Emma pushed Lily along the long aisle of book shelves that lined the library.

Alice and Frank became smaller and smaller as Emma and Lily walked farther and farther from them as they stood in the middle of the aisle, confused.

"Emma, what the hell was that about? And just what book am I suppose to be showing you? I do need to finish my charms essay today!" Lily said after they had finally ducked into the "Magical Frogs and Toads" section.

"Relax, I just thought we'd let Alice spend a little time with Frank."

It was the first week of November right now and the three girls had headed to the library after Emma had _subtly_ suggested to study there. Lily eagerly agreed (When wouldn't she?) after remembering her charms essay that needed to be written soon. Alice would have rather just sat around in the Gryffindor common room reading the rest of the afternoon.

"_What_?"

"Oh, come on, Lily. Don't be dim. Alice and Frank are _always_ making goo goo eyes at each other, why not give them a little nudge in the right direction?"

"Because it's none of our business!"

"Oh, Alice being one of our very good friends is not our business?"

Lily sighed with exasperation. "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is, well, why don't we let them get to know each other in their own time."

"Lily, if we let _them_ take their own time to get together, we'll be two hundred years old by then. We have to give them a nudge. Just a nudge." Emma nudged Lily in the shoulder to emphasize "nudge". "Nudge, Lily. Nudge."

"Okay," Lily said backing away, "That's enough nudging." Lily leaned around the edge of the bookcase they were currently hiding behind to glance at Alice and Frank who were awkwardly standing in the exact same spot they had been earlier, both trying to make small talk, but failing miserably. She bit her lip. "Emma, I don't want play matchmaker. That's just stupid. Why can't we just let Alice and Frank be? Look at them. They're miserable right now."

"Oh, nonsense. They're happy... Just a bit nervous." Emma said, popping her head around the side of the bookcase as well.

"I can see they're both beet red from here. They're _glowing_, Emma, glowing."

"Glowing with love, Lily, with _love_."

"With embarrassment is more like it."

Emma clucked her tongue in an irritated fashion. "Alice is our friend, yeah?"

"Yes..."

"And we want our friends to be happy, correct?"

"...Yeah..."

"We don't want them to be depressed and down on their luck, do we?"

"...No..."

"We want Alice to be glowing with love and happy-go-lucky all the time, right?"

"Will you get on with your point, Emma?"

"Oh. Right. Anyways, we both want Alice to be happy, so why not help her out a bit? _Everyone_ knows she and Frank are completely gone for each other."

Lily watched Alice and Frank once again. They were slowly migrating towards a table nearby. They were still glowing with what Emma thought was "love".

"I don't know, Emma..."

"Oh, so what if their a little shy around each other. They'll get over it."

Lily groaned. "Alright..." She grumbled. "I still think we should just leave them alone, though... So what are you planning on doing? Shoot perfumed arrows at Frank and Alice? Throw little hearts at them? Send love letters to both of them and make it seem as though they sent them to each other?"

Emma waved Lily off, watching Frank and Alice intently through one of the bookshelves. "No, no. Nothing like _that_. We'll just hang out back here for an hour or so and let them talk. If Alice comes looking for us, we'll say we lost track of time looking through the interesting book you wanted to show me..." Emma pulled a book from the bookcase.

Lily tilted her head a bit while reading the book title with a raised eyebrow. "_Magical Toads and Their Warts_? Oh, yes, that truely _is_ interesting."

----------------------------

"Lily- _Lily_!" Emma hissed over the top of the book she had been pretending to read. They had been sitting at a table that conveniently had a perfect viewing of the back of Alice and Frank's heads, for the past hour now. While Emma had "discreetly" watched the two over the top of her book, Lily hadn't paid the slightest attention to them. Instead she worked on her charms essay.

"What?" Lily asked absently, halting her quill.

"They're sitting right next to each other!"

"Oh. Wow. Geez, that is exciting. Maybe we should go break them up now before things get too out of control. Wouldn't want any hot and steamy rendevezous in the library, would we?"

Emma gave Lily a dry laugh. "Ha, ha... Oh, gosh, just look at them. They seem to be talking."

"_That's_ something you don't see everyday, isn't it?" Lily asked sarcastically, yet glanced towards the couple slightly.

"Oh my God! I think he just put his arm over the back of her chair!- Oh, wait... never mind. He didn't."

"Good book?"

Emma craned her neck higher above the book she gripped tightly. "Yeah, yeah, great." She replied vaguely.

-----------------------------

"Emma, can we leave yet? I'm getting hungry."

"Argh, you're _always_ hungry, Lily."

"_Well._ Excuse me if it's lunchtime and I like to keep myself energized. Starvation just isn't my thing."

"Look in my bag, I think there's a pumpkin pastry somewhere in there." Emma said. It had now been two hours. Emma had switched out her old book for a new one to pretend to read quickly before glueing her eyes to Alice and Frank once again. Lily had long finished her charms essay and was reading a book on potions (She was actually reading it.).

Lily bent over in her chair to look through Emma's bag for the pumpkin pastry eagerly. She searched through the bag a long time. Finally, she sat up and wrinkled her nose, holding a pumpkin pastry in her hand. "Emma, have you cleaned out your bag lately? It's getting a bit... messy. I think something moved while I was looking through it. Something alive."

"Did you find the pumpkin pastry?" Emma asked, not paying attention.

Lily held up the pumpkin pastry and examined it. "Yeah... its a little smooched, though. How long has it been in there anyways?"

Emma glanced at the pastry. "Eh, a few weeks probably."

Lily dropped the pastry back in Emma's bag with disgust. "I think I'll just wait till later to eat."

"Merlin, they're almost adjoined at the hip now. Lily, I told you just a small nudge in the right direction would work. That's all they needed..." Emma snorted. "And you just wanted to leave them alone and let them get around to each other in their own time."

Lily only rolled her eyes.

------------------------------

"Emma, I'm leaving."

"Li- _ly_!"

"I'm hungry!" Lily lowered her voice for any nosy librarians or students."...And I really need to pee!"

"Can't your bladder wait? If we give them a few more minutes, I'm positive Frank'll ask Alice to Hogsmeade."

"How can you tell?" Lily asked. "Is there a sign that flashes and says, 'Alice and Frank, together at last'?"

"Of course not. I can just feel it. They've been talking for a little more then two hours. How couldn't they be on their way to Hogsmeade?"

Lily stood up and grabbed her backpack. She was doing a dance of some sort it seemed. "I can't exactly just pause my bladder, Emma. When it has to go, it _has_ to go." With that she ran off, doing a little "I have to urinate, I have to urinate!" jig along the way.

-------------------------------

Emma sat at the table for about five minutes after Lily left, feeling deserted. So what if she had to empty the butterbeer bottle? This was _way_ more important. She was sure Lily could have lasted a bit longer. Emma clucked her tongue, before straightening up in her seat.

Frank and Alice were standing up. They were grabbing their bags. They were walking. They were walking towards the exit. They were leaving the library! Together!

Emma hastily stood up, knocking over the numerous amount of books that had collected at the table over the past few hours she and Lily had sat there. She had to find Lily!

--------------------------------

"Emma, I really think our current stalking of Alice and Frank is becoming more then just helping out a good friend- it's becoming weird. And awkward. I don't want to be out here, on the grounds, while they glance at each other with embarrassed smiles- it makes me feel out of place, which we most certainly are!" Lily whined yet again.

Emma had caught up with Lily just as she had exited a bathroom on the first floor, having "emptied the butterbeer bottle". She had then dragged Lily along with her to catch up with Frank and Alice as they walked around outside on the grounds. The two girls stayed a distance behind Alice and Frank, of course. They ducked behind convenient bushes, students, and occasionally, Filch when Alice or Frank happened to look behind them.

Their secret stalking was quite a success so far.

"Duck!" Emma hissed, pushing Lily and diving behind a statue of Merlin fountain. Lily did likewise, except she sighed unenthusiastically a few times in the process. Frank had turned slightly, therefore causing Lily and Emma to duck and cover.

While Lily was whining in her head about doing this ridiculous sneaking around/matchmaking scheme, Emma was thinking contently of becoming a spy when she left Hogwarts- she rather liked ducking and diving behind people and objects.

"Okay, false alarm. Frank was brushing something off of Alice's shoulder- Oh my God!" Emma let out a squeal. "He _brushed_ something off of her _shoulder_!"

"I know. It's so- _Wow_. I wish a boy would brush something off of _my_ shoulder sometime. I would prefer he brush snow off my shoulder though, not dandriff or something embarrassing like that." Lily dryly put in.

Emma paid no attention to Lily, having long mastered the art of ignoring Lily's sarcastic remarks and whining. She glanced around Merlin. "Okay. It's safe now." She quickly stood up and furtively pretended to looking down at a kneeling Lily. "Oh, you found my ear rings, Lily! I'm glad. They cost a _fortune_!"

Lily slowly stood up. Emma raised her eyebrows at her in a pointed fashion. Lily sighed and pretended to hand a pair of ear rings to Emma. "Oh. Right. I-am-so-glad-to-have-found-them-too."

"Let us continue walking now. In a completely different direction then everyone else!" Emma said loudly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Careful now, Emma. Someone might think you're stalking them or something."

Emma once again ignored Lily and started creeping forward once again as Alice laughed at something Frank said. "Well, they really are getting along quite well, aren't they? Just look at them. A few hours ago they were stumbling around and blushing like fools, now they're laugh and joking like they're two good friends." Emma muttered thoughtfully.

"Duck!" Emma hissed again. She grabbed Lily's sleeve and pulled them both behind an oblivious snogging couple. Emma and Lily scrunched up their noses.

"They could at least find a broom closet." Emma muttered in disgust. Lily couldn't help but agree. They continued hiding behind the snogging couple who still had not noticed Lily and Emma standing just behind them.

"Mmmm..."

"... Mmmm..."

"Oh good grief. This is gross. I'm leaving, Emma." Lily started to move away.

Emma pulled at Lily's sleeve once again. "No! If you do, Alice and Frank will see us. They're heading this way!"

Lily was about to sigh for the millionth time and reluctantly stay with Emma behind the snogging couple, except for the fact that the snogging couple happened to become less oblivious to the world around them and noticed Emma and Lily.

"Er... What are you doing?" The girl asked.

Emma tried helplessly to sink further behind the couple only for them to unglue themselves further. Lily looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Uh... We were..."

"Looking for my ear rings!" Emma exclaimed. "Yes, my ear rings! I dropped them and- Oh, they must be here somewhere!"

Lily rolled her eyes, yet couldn't help but smile in an embarrassed, sheepish way at the couple. It was obvious Emma's cover up story wasn't covering up much. The couple obviously didn't believe them.

"Er... You two just, uh, continue what you were doing, ignore us!" Emma said with a fake laugh. Her laugh was cut short when she noticed Alice and Frank walking towards them, looking curious- Wait a second!

"You're not Frank!"

--------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey. Quite the cliffhanger there, eh? Who exactly has been walking with Alice, if it's not Frank? We'll see next chapter. Wow, this story is getting really long. Longer then anything I've ever written... I'll try and update my other stories sometime this week- it's Thanksgiving break for me so I've got a few days off. Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**

**P.S. I have just posted a short story that I had to write recently in my english class. It's not a fan fiction story, obviously. Here's the summary:**

**Mary was lost- in the middle of a storm. Watch as the sand in her hourglass trickles away... One Shot.**

**If you're interested in reading it, head over to fictionpress (dot) com and check it out. My penname's the same as here. The story's called, "Trickling Sand in an Hourglass".**


	19. Mystery Man

"You're not Frank!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to be Frank?"

Emma stared opened mouth at Alice and James. "Yes! You're suppose to be Frank and you two were suppose to be walking together and- and-"

"Ahem." The snogger boy started. He looked a bit miffed. His snogging partner was also beginning to look miffed.

Emma glanced at them, irritated. "Oh why don't you two go find a broom closet! Can't you see you're interrupting something?" While Lily thought that it was sort of her and Emma who had interrupted the snogging couple, the snogging couple themselves stormed off- most likely to take Emma's advice... or perhaps just find a cozy corner in the library.

Emma turned back to Alice and James, who had watched the entire scene with confusion.

"Emma- Lily... were you two... _watching_-"

One word went through Emma and Lily's minds at that moment: Busted. She had put two and two together. Alice had realized they had been watching her and the supposed Frank.

"- the, er, couple? Were you watching them _snog_?" She asked with bewilderment.

Emma and Lily breathed a sigh of relief, before sharing a look. "Er... no. No, we weren't. We were... er..."

"Looking for my ear ring! It had dropped somewhere around here and I just can't find it!" Emma cut in. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Your ear ring." James stated.

"Yeah... so. What are you doing out here, James?" Emma asked, staring suspiciously at James.

Lily was even a bit curious. "Yeah, what _are_ you doing out here?"

"I was walking with Alice." He said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." Emma trailed off. "Did you know that you look a lot like Frank from behind? I could have _sworn_ you were Frank. Maybe it's the whole dark hair thing. What do you think, Lily?... Lily?" Emma turned to Lily.

Lily currently looked peeved at (surprise, surprise) Emma. "I wasted my entire afternoon stalking _James Potter_? Argh! Damn you, Emma!" With that, Lily stormed away.

The three she left behind watched her walk off. Emma turned back to Alice and James.

"Emma, what is going _on_?" Alice asked in bewilderment.

"Lily was stalking me?" James asked.

Emma laughed too brightly. "Well, it's funny you ask, Alice. Ha, ha." She glanced at James before looking at Alice. "And I will completely explain to you later..." She trailed off. She wasn't going to explain the entire tale while James was standing by. She'd never hear the end of it.

Emma squinted her eyes at James. She reached out and grabbed his cheek, pinching it slightly. James yelped and back away, slapping Emma's hand away. "What's your problem, woman?"

"Have you drank any polyjuice potion lately? Taken any of Frank's hair?"

"What the hell?" He back away further. "Alice, I'll see you later. Emma-... well, get some help, yeah?" With that, James stumbled away, rubbing his cheek.

Alice waved to James before spinning around to Emma once again. "Emma, for the last time, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird today? First you and Lily go off to look at some mysterious book, then I find you hiding behind a snogging couple, and now you're pinching James' cheek like my Uncle George pinches mine!- And what is this about Frank? Where does he enter the picture?" Alice stopped to catch her breath.

Emma looked down at the ground guiltily. "Well... er... You see, Alice, you know this morning? When I suggested we head to the library?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, I suggested that because I knew Frank would be there so you two could talk for a while. And then we- me and Lily- kind of, sort of... er, _observed_ you all day. Just to, you know, see if maybe you and Frank would... uh, end up at Hogsmeade."

Alice stared at Emma. "_What_? You and Lily have been _spying_ on me all day?"

"It was Lily's idea!" Emma exclaimed.

"You've been spying on me because you wanted to see if Frank and I would... get together." Alice stated in a daze. "Emma, Frank left the library a few minutes after you and Lily walked off."

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "I didn't see him leave!"

"Well, he did... James came and sat down shortly after."

Emma tutted to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have taken so long looking for a new book to pretend to read." she looked towards Alice. "And you've been with James all this time." She stated.

"Yes."

"Why? Why have you spent all this time with _James Potter_?" Emma asked incredulously.

Alice shrugged. "Well, it started with him asking me about Mcgongall's assignment due tomorrow, then we just got to talking about stuff."

"I thought you were with Frank the entire time."

Alice laughed slightly before looking a bit nervous at the mention of Frank. "I couldn't have spent all that time with Frank. We can hardly keep a conversation going for three minutes."

"So, instead, you talk to James for three hours..." Emma looked a bit dazed. She shook her head. "Strange." A sudden look of realization came upon her face. "You two don't, you know, fancy each other, do you?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw you two sitting pretty close in the library- and he brushed something off your shoulder."

"Brushed something off my shoulder...?" Alice trailed off before shaking her head and ignoring Emma's last statement. "James and I are friends."

"So are you and Frank."

Alice looked depressed at Emma's statement of her and Frank being friends. Being only friends. "Emma, you're being ridiculous. Besides the fact that James and I are just friends, you know just as well as anyone that he's completely gone for Lily."

"Lily said he's backed off since their date. Apparently, he said he'd leave her alone."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't fancy her anymore."

Emma held up her hands. "Okay, nevermind. Let's just forget about that. So you and James...?"

"No..."

"You're sure?"

"Sure."

"And what about Frank?"

Alice bit her lip. "I don't know. I think- I think I'm going to try and forget about him. Move on. I mean, maybe he doesn't really like me-"

"Of course he does!"

"Maybe he doesn't. Even if he did, I don't know how we could ever have a relationship, much less a date at Hogsmeade- we can't talk to each other, it's too awkward."

-----------------------------

"So you've been stalking James, have you?" Sirius asked slyly.

Lily groaned and her head fell depressingly to the table in front of her, right on top of the book she was reading.

Lily had stormed back to the common room after leaving Alice, Emma, and James. She was quite angry. She had spent an entire afternoon _spying_ on _James Potter_! And she had thought she was doing something good for Alice... pfft. Why had Alice been talking to James in the first place? What in the world could they possibly have in common to talk about? What could they possibly talk about for three hours? The giant squid?

"Go jump off the astronomy tower, Black." Lily muttered into her book she had her head resting on.

"Why were stalking James, hmmm? Can't resist my best mate anymore? Ashamed of the way you've rejected him and didn't think he'd take you back so you had to stalk him to see him?"

Lily brought her head up and glanced at a clock hanging on one of the walls of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ten minutes. That's all it took for James to blabber off about some stupid misunderstanding. Bloody amazing how word can travel so fast."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, but James didn't tell me."

Lily turned pale. "What? Who told you then?"

Sirius plopped down on a couch near by. "Some fifth year. Rebecca, Ramona, something like that." He nodded his head in approval. "By nine o'clock tonight, everyone'll know, I'd say."

"Oh great." Lily slumped over. "Why me?", She asked to herself.

"I don't rightly know, Evans. I guess you're just lucky, yeah?"

----------------

"What happened to you?" Remus asked as Sirius dumped his schoolbag, filled to the brim with schoolwork, etc., onto the table Remus and Peter currently occupied in the library.

Sirius only growled.

The other two couldn't choose between laughing or flinching in disgust at the sight. For right on the center of Sirius' face were two blue tentacles, fairly long, slimy, and eerily twitching every few seconds.

"Shut _up_... I am going to bloody _murder_ Evans in her bloody _sleep_."

"What'd you do this time, Sirius?" Remus inquired, watching one of Sirius' tentacles as it inched towards Peter's half eatten cauldron cake as Peter himself asked Sirius if he happened to be related to the Giant Squid.

"Say, Peter, would you happen to be related to a pig? You sure look like one!" Sirius moody pulled out his transfiguration book and opened it to page 143. He sighed as a group of girls walked past, giving a slight scream at the sight of his tentacles before hastily walking off. "Anyways, I just told Evans that she was lucky. That's all. What do I get? A hex to the face and tentacles two seconds later."

Sirius didn't bother telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth (Him teasing Lily into hexing him), considering he was a bit depressed with having two blue tentacles on his face.

Remus stifled a laugh before shaking his head, and continuing with his star chart. "Oh Sirius, when will you learn that some people, such as Lily Evans, are not meant to be trifled with?"

"People?" Sirius echoed. "Lily Evans is _not_ a person. She's- She's this... _thing_ that's either annoying the hell out of you, having temper tantrums and murdering James, or hexing the oblivion out of everyone else!"

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Peter asked in confusion. "Why didn't you just go to the Hospital Wing and have Pomfrey get rid of your, ah, tentacles?"

Sirius sighed again as another set of students walked past him, giving a few screeches. "Oh, I did go straight to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to get rid of the tentacles... it doesn't start working for a day or so."

While Remus laughed his head off (not literally, though), Peter advised Sirius very seriously to watch out for his tentacles at mealtime. He might just get them cut off by a knife or stabbed with a fork.

Soon after, Peter was kicked in an, ah, unpleasant place by Sirius.

James sat down next to Sirius. "Hey. What are you all doing cramped up in a place like this?" He asked in a cheerful manner. He was replied with a squeak from Peter who was currently bent over the table, looking about ready to burst into tears, a grumble from Sirius, and a distracted "that's nice" from Remus (he had continued working on his star chart and wasn't paying much attention to anything else).

He raised an eyebrow and cast a second look over at Sirius. "Oy, what happened to you?"

"Your innocent little angel, Lily Evans happened! That stupid little witch gave me-"

"Tentacles. She gave me those back in third year. Just one of them, though. What'd you do to her, anyways?" James seemed to be the only one with sympathy for Sirius considering he had had tentacles on his face before.

-----------------

"Guess who."

"Get your grubby fingers off my face, Potter."

"Geez. What's up your arse?" James asked, plopping down in one of the many couches in the common room.

Lily paid no attention and continued reading her book.

They sat silently for a few moments before James began whistling. Lily's left eye twitched slightly for several moments before her right eye began as well. Finally, she couldn't take his whistling any longer. "Will you stop whistling? Some of us are trying to ignore prats who have big mouthes- oh, and read our books."

"I don't see any prats with big mouthes."

"Look harder." She hadn't lowered her book.

"You're jealous."

"Of who?"

"Alice."

"I am not!" Lily's book instantly went down.

"Yes you are. You're jealous because she and I talked all afternoon."

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you mad at me?" James asked quizzically.

"When am I _not_ mad at you?" Lily asked, exasperated. "Honestly... jealous. Where _do_ you come up with these silly conclusions? I'm mad at you because you went and blabbed a _complete_ lie to the entire school that I stalked you all afternoon." She gave a sniff. "I don't fancy people getting the wrong idea."

James only gave a defeated snort before his head fell back against the couch. He stared at the ceiling. Lily's book went back up.

Something had changed between Lily and James. It was a small, subtly change. Whether it was a change for the good or bad, neither knew. Ever since their first/last date, James had stopped being so... _James_ around Lily. He stopped asking her out. He stopped hugging her. He stopped most of his flirtations- not completely though.

It seemed as though James was trying his best at leaving Lily alone- yet couldn't seem to do it. Whenever they were in each others presence, James always look as though he was just itching to send out a perverted comment to get Lily pissed off, ask Lily out, or make some move, but he just kept back, only allowing a bit of flirting.

Lily gave another sniff. "Alice doesn't even fancy you. No, actually, she's completely and utterly in love with-..." She trailed off in horror. Oh how Alice would hate her if she had told James about her fancying Frank.

James' head turned slightly on the couch, towards her. He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I realized I can't tell you. You'd go and blabber it in five seconds. Besides, it's not as though we're pals that go and share all of our most intimate secrets."

"We could."

"Could what?"

"Share intimate secrets."

Lily snorted. "What sort of intimate secrets? Let's see. Oh yes, you'd probably tell me your most intimate secret is how you adore the Chudley Cannon's and would absolutely love to see them at the World Cup next summer. News flash. Everyone already knows that. You only tell people every other half a second or so."

"What's your intimate secret? That you pretend to despise me in the daytime, but at night snog your pillow, imagining it to be me? News flash. That's old news. That's way old news."

"If anyone snogs their pillow, Potter, it would be you."

"I suppose we do have quite a lot in common. Bad tempers, pillow-snogging obsessions, and extremely good looks. We could be quite the team, Lily. Potter and Evans. Doesn't that just work well?"

"It would be Evans and Potter. Not that there would ever be a team. Only one of us here has good looks, my temper isn't that bad... I won't even comment on the pillow-snogging."

James gave a laugh. "Oh, ho. Now who's being the arrogant one?"

"Oh, leave me alone!" She threw a pillow at his head.

He caught it with ease. "Right. You don't have _too_ bad a temper."

"I am _trying_ to read. Shut up before I give you tentacles like your friend."

James blew out a breath and turned his head back to stare at the ceil once again. "You're the one who started talking in the first place."

Lily ignored him, knowing he was right and because of that, was fairly furious.

------

Emma stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth, sitting on her bed that night. Lily watched with disgust from her own bed. "Have you ever heard of closing your mouth while eating?"

"Sure." She continued chewing open-mouth.

"What's with the sudden chocolate addiction?" Alice asked, pulling out a book from her bedside table.

Emma looked excited. She hastily gulped down the chocolate frog and grab another from a bag sitting in front of her. "There's this contest the Chocolate Frog Company and the Chudley Cannons are doing, you see, to promote business or something. Anyways, if you find a picture of one of the Chudley Cannon players on the inside of the wrapper of a chocolate frog, you win a trip to see a Chudley game _and_ meet the actual players- _personally_." She grinned with excitement.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "How many chocolate frog wrappers have the players?"

"Seven. One for each of the seven players on the team. Isn't this groovy?"

Alice looked up from her book. "I think all that chocolate is getting to you, Emma. Really."

Lily grimaced at the bag of chocolate frogs on Emma's bed. "How many of those things do you have?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "About a two hundred and fifty."

Her friends looked at her with their eyes bulged. "What the hell, Emma? Where did you get all of those?"

"Bought them at the last Hogsmeade visit."

"How much did they cost?"

Emma swallowed another chocolate frog and picked up another unwrapped frog. She looked at the inside of the wrapper and scowled. "Dammit!" She looked up at Alice and Lily. "What?- Oh, yeah. I think they cost about fifty galleons or so. I've been saving my allowance up for months to get them."

"You really want to get one of those winning wrappers, don't you, Emma?" Lily asked with amusement, yet was slightly disturbed at Emma for buying two hundred and fifty chocolate frogs for some silly contest she hardly had any chance of winning.

"Merlin's beard, yes."

Alice scrunched up her eyebrows at the bag of chocolate frogs. "Have you already eaten the rest of them? It doesn't look like you have much left in the bag."

Emma grinned slyly and got off her bed. She bent down and began gropping around under the bed. She soon stood up with a brown (rather ugly looking) bag and turned it upside down. Many, _many_ chocolate frogs began piling out of the bag and onto the bed. "Remember that bag you got me for Chrismas, Lily? In third year?"

Lily scowled. "The one you said looked like it had been made out of dung? Yes, I remember that one."

"Yeah, that one. Anyways, remember how it magically enlarges for you, so you can store as much as you want in here?"

Alice shut her book and grabbed the now empty bag off out of Emma's hands. "Oh, I've always wanted one of these!" She turned to Lily. "Where'd you find this, Lily? I can't ever find one in stores."

Lily shrugged. "Who knows? It was a while back. I think it was somewhere in Diagon Alley... Emma, are you _actually_ going to _eat_ all that chocolate?" She asked, glancing warily at the huge mountain of chocolate frogs on Emma's bed. They could hear numorous frogs chirping away.

Emma looked at the chocolate frog mountain with look a look of despair. "I've been trying eat as many as I can, but it seems like more just seem to keep popping up..."

"What are you going to do once you get sick of eating them?"

"Probably just take off the wrapper and throw the frogs out the window or something... unless..." A sweet smile appeared on Emma's face. "Lily... Alice... unless _you_ want to help me out-"

"Emma, there is no way I am going try and eat two hundred and fifty chocolate frogs. No thanks. I'd rather not turn into some chubby, chocolate obsessed girl." Lily cut in.

"Me either." Alice objected.

"Big help you too are." Emma sat down on her bed glumly and began to slowly putting the mountain of chocolate frogs back into the bag. Alice slowly made her way back to bed. Emma finally closed the bag up and dropped it to the floor, scooting it under her bed once again. She shot a glare in Lily and Alice's directions. "You know, James bought a whole bunch of chocolate frogs for the contest too, and his friends are eating some of them for him."

"Yes, well, James and his friends are pigs. They like to eat fifty pounds of chocolate and clog up their hearts." Lily explained.

"They've eaten a _lot_ apparently." Emma went on, subtly trying to lay guilt on Lily and Alice for not helping her with the chocolate frogs.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "How many have they eaten?"

"Oh, James bought like five or six hundred apparently. You know, his family's pretty well off and can afford to buy five or six hundred chocolate frogs. _Anyways_, I think they've eaten around three hundred altogether, so far."

"Why don't you join up with them, Emma?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, join up with them, maybe they could eat the rest of your chocolate frogs."

"Yeah right, you mean. If I joined up with them and one of them unwrapped one of my chocolate frogs and it had a winning wrapper, they'd probably say it was theirs for unwrapping it in the first place. No thanks. I don't think I'll give them the pleasure of taking one of _my_ winning chocolate frog wrappers."

"What makes you so sure that one of those chocolate frogs you've bought has the lucky wrapper?' Alice asked curiously.

"I can _feel_ it, Alice. _Feel_ it. You know that- that _feeling_ you get when you just _know_ something good's going to happen to you? Do you _know_ that _feeling_?"

Alice, who was becoming increasingly worried about Emma, shook her head slowly. "Er... no, Emma, I've never, er, felt that."

"It's an _amazing_ feeling, you guys. I'm telling you."

"I'm sure it very amazing, Emma. Other then the stomach ache you get from eating thirty chocolate frogs at one time, I'm sure it feels absolutely _wonderful_."

"Oh shut up, Lily."

-------

---------

The three girls sat down near the Marauders a few mornings later. Each other the Marauders had at least three or four chocolate frogs on their breakfast plates.

"You know eating candy in the morning isn't good for you, don't you?" Alice started. She had noticed Emma also had a few chocolate frogs on her plate as well.

Remus glumly look at his chocolate frogs before spooning some gravy over some biscuits on his plate. The gravy drowned the biscuits, along the chocolate frogs. They gave wild, panicked chirps at the hot liquid. "Yes, that is a known fact between us. James just would rather win some contest to see his favorite quidditch team then make sure we eat a healthy."

Sirius and Peter, who had always _loved_ to eat anything, especially sweets, even looked a bit depressed at their pile of chocolate frogs. "I've eaten about fifty this week so far." Sirius groaned. He put his hand on his stomach.

Lily raised an eyebrow over her toast. "Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey, Sirius. Or, even better, just stop eating so much chocolate. That might solve a lot." Sirius only gave Lily a look before bending over the table and grumble about a stomach ache and how he felt like puking.

James seemed to be the only one not entire sick of chocolate frogs. He hadn't paid a bit of attention to his friends complaints because he had been too busy tearing open his chocolate frog wrappers. He soon also became depressed too after opening all of his chocolate frogs and finding nothing on the inside of the wrappers. He moodily slouched over his goblet of orange juice.

Remus poked Peter, who had his head laying on the table, eyes closed. Peter didn't make a sign that he noticed Remus' poke. "I think Peter's dead."

"Oh, won't that be an interesting article in the _Daily Prophet_." Lily started. " 'Teenage Wizard dead from eating an overdose of chocolate frogs, all for the happiness of his friend, James Potter.' I'm sure it would a heart breaking story." She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walked off.

James didn't seem to pay much attention to Lily's joke, which was a bit strange since anything that involved Lily, he was paid attention. His lack of attention might have been from the fact he had also laid his head on the table and was pathetically eating one of the chocolate frogs.

Sirius abruptly stood up and began running out of the Great Hall. "I'm going to go upchuck all of these _bloody chocolate frogs_!"

After watching Sirius leave, Alice glanced at Peter. She also gave him a poke. "Peter?... Er..." She looked a bit worried now.

Remus waved her off. "Don't worry. He been doing this for a couple of days now. Just goes unconcious for a few minutes. He's be up in a while." He turned to James, who had his head quite close to Remus' plate of gravy and biscuits. "Would you mind getting your hair out of my gravy?"

------

Throughout the day, Lily noticed other students also coming up with stomach aches, leaving teachers both bewildered and miffed. At least three students left transfiguration class to go to the Hospital Wing because of a stomach ache while Peter threw up _in _class. Joy.

Sirius didn't even turn up for classes.

Lily scoffed as she and Alice made their way to DADA class (Emma left class earlier because of a stomach ache). "I'm sure this will do good business for the Chocolate Frog company and the Chudley Cannons. They'll get tons of mail from parents complaining that their children are getting sick from eating so much chocolate for their contest. Honestly, this is the silliest thing I have ever seen. This is such a stupid contest..." She trailed off, noticing Alice eating something out of the corner of her eye.

Alice smiled a bit guiltily, clumsily stuffing a chocolate frog wrapper in her pocket. "Er... well... Oh, Lily, you can't deny wanting to see a some famous quidditch players!"

Lily gaped at her.

"I've never really been much of a quidditch fan, but still! How many chances do you get to see famous people, up close and personal?"

"You've gone to the dark side, Alice."

Alice swallowed the last of her chocolate frog. "Sorry, Lily... It tastes pretty good though, I have to admit."

-------

Lily groaned as she heard James curse the third time that night. She had went to the library after classes to get away from all the chocolate eating since no one was allowed to eat in the library. Yet, there was James Potter. Eating in the library. He was doing it fairly stealthily so Madame Pince wouldn't see him.

What a surprise to see James Potter ignoring the rules. Yeah.

"Damn. From the six hundred blasted chocolate frogs I've bought, you'd think _one_ of them would have a winning wrapper."

"Oh, yes, because there can't be _that_ many chocolate frogs in the world. Only a few million or so. So, logically, you should have one of the lucky wrappers, since you have such a large amount of them." Lily muttered.

"Oh shove off, Evans."

James seemed a bit depressed. If had been anyone else, Lily would have actually felt sorry for him.

"Why are you trying so hard to win the contest anyways? Your parents aren't exactly lacking in the money department, why couldn't they just buy you a way to see the team?" Lily bent her head over her book and smirked to herself.

Until she felt something hit the back of her head. "What the- ? Oh, nice, Potter, really mature. Throw a chocolate frog at me. I was just making a suggestion you know..." Lily bent over to pick up the chocolate frog that had fallen from her head. "You know, just for that, I should have the winning wrapper."

Lily dropped the frog on the table and continued reading for a while. Her stomach growled though. She glanced at her watch. 7:00. It was about time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Unconciously, her eyes landed on the oh-so-innocent chocolate frog sitting a few inches away from her book. Lily hesitated before taking the chocolate frog and unwrapping it. She munched on the chocolate frog while reading some more. She couldn't concentrate though. There was something nagging her. Something very annoying...

It was that bloody chocolate frog wrapper laying oh-so-innocently on the table with her. She shook her head. _She_ wasn't going to fall for this ruddy contest scheme. She tried to push the wrapper out of her mind, but her eyes kept going back to the wrapper. Finally, Lily gave up. "Argh, this bloody wrapper is going to drive me insane!" She sat up in her chair grabbed the chocolate frog wrapper.

She sighed with relief. It was just a plain. There weren't any quidditch players... Lily was glad that was over with. For a second there, Lily _actually_ hoped she would have got a winning wrapper-

"Wha-? Bloody _Dumbledore_!" Lily almost fell out of her seat. Her eyes seemed to be playing tricks with her. She could have i sworn /i something just moved on the wrapper. She blinked to clear her vision before watching the wrapper again.

"Oh, great. I'm going insane now. Wonderful- Oh my bloody Merlin!" There it was _again_! Lily knew she wasn't going insane now. This time, the object that had moved on the wrapper stopped and Lily was able to get a good look at it.

It was a quidditch player. It was a _quidditch player_.

Lily's eyes bulged as she stared at the waving quidditch player. He seemed to be amused at her shocked state. She examined the wrapper closer. Sure enough, it was a quidditch player. He was flying on a broomstick. Lily noticed the uniform he was wearing...

"The Chudley Cannons..." She breathed.

"Evans, I came over here to get my chocolate frog back-"

Lily spun around, gripping the chocolate frog wrapper tightly and waving it in James' face. The quidditch player looked a bit panicked as the wrapper crinkled. "Is this your idea of some kind of joke, Potter?" Even though she tried not, Lily couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" He scowled at the wrapper, clearly not seeing the quidditch player. "You ate my chocolate frog. Great."

"Don't you try and change the subject! I know you've gone and played a joke on me and it really isn't that funny."

"What are you ranting about?" James asked with exasperation. "I haven't played any jokes on you... as of lately."

Lily scoffed. "Oh right. You just _happened_ to throw the chocolate frog with a winning wrapper at the back of my head. Yes, I'm _sure_ that was just a big coincidence." She said sarcastically.

"_What_?" James dived for the wrapper Lily was holding and grabbed it from her. He gapped at it.

"Okay, you can stop looking so surprised now."

James opened his mouth to speak, but only seemed to sputter out bits of words. "This- Merlin- You- I- This is a- It's-... It's-" He waved his hand in frustration at the wrapper. He was pointing at the quidditch player. "It's Peter Hamilton!" He finally got out.

Lily raised an eyebrow, standing up to examine the quidditch player. "Oh. How interesting." She couldn't tell one quidditch player from the next. "How'd you get him to fly around on this wrapper?"

James continued to sputter. "I didn't- This isn't- This _isn't_ a joke, Evans!" He stared at the wrapper, a grin slowly starting to form on his face. "I've won... I've _won_!"

"Okay, this is really getting sad, Potter. Why don't you just admit it's not a joke?"

James only gave a loud laugh (earning a glare from Madame Pince) and picked Lily up, spinning her around. He kissed her and let go, once again staring at the wrapper.

It was now Lily's turn to gap and sputter. "What the- Oh good grief-_ Potter_!" She cried. She watched him as he paid not the slightest bit of attention to her, only talking to himself about winning and staring at the wrapper.

She was beginning to think this wasn't a joke after all.

---------

"-and I grabbed it from you and what do you know? There he was, Peter Hamilton flying around on his Comet 100!" James laughed for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past half hour. The two had been kicked out of the library for "disturbing the peace" of the library and made their way back to the common room. Lily tried to keep her distance again, just in case James had another one of his outbursts and kissed her again, if not worse, tried to snog her.

Honestly. A person could be happy, but coming into Lily's personal bubble like that? No thanks.

Now, even though Lily didn't want to admit it, there was a fairly large bubble of excitement inside of her as well. She'd found the winning wrapper!

"I've found the winning wrapper!" James exclaimed. He still hadn't let go of the wrapper.

That stopped Lily in her tracks. "_What_?"

James went on, looking about to pee in his pants with excitement. He finally stopped, just then noticing Lily wasn't walking with him. "What?"

"You said _you_ found the winning wrapper."

"I did!"

"No, no. _I _found the winning wrapper! I opened it remember? I _ate_ the frog it was wrapped around!"

James was beginning to look a bit miffed now. Lily was way passed looking miffed. "Yeah, but I bought."

"But _I_ opened it."

James scoffed. "You would have just thrown the wrapper away, thinking it was just a joke I played on you... besides, I thought you didn't care about the contest."

"Are you bloody mad? Of _course _I care about the contest." Lily burst without thinking. She must have temporarily forgotten she was suppose to not care about the contest. "Who wouldn't want to see someone famous?"

James turned and began walking again. Lily could here the smirk in his voice. "Well, so sorry, Lily. I'm afraid you won't be seeing someone famous this time."

Lily watched him for a moment before running after him. She grabbed at the wrapper. "I don't think so, Potter. The wrapper's mine."

James pulled on the wrapper. "No it isn't. It's mine."

Lily pulled back. "I don't see your name on it."

"I'll put my name on it." James finally pulled it out of Lily's reach and held it above his head. Lily jumped to snatch it, but found she couldn't.

"Potter! Give me the wrapper!"

James stepped back, still holding the wrapper up. "I don't think so, Evans. Why don't you go find your own wrapper?"

"That _is_ my wrapper. Now, if I can kindly have it back, I'll be on my way."

"No can do."

Lily gave a sigh of frustration. She thought for a moment before looking up at James, eyeing the wrapper. She debated about what she was about to do in her head. Good grief. Why did she have to care about the stupid contest anyways? It was making her go crazy, not to mention, do crazy thing...

"I'll kiss you in exchange for the wrapper." She immediately regretted opening her mouth.

James seemed to consider her offer for a moment before shaking his head with a grin. "Nothing personal, Evans, but your kisses aren't worth giving up the wrapper. Now, if you had offered a few snogging sessions, perhaps a shag even, I would have agreed..." He trailed off, as if tempting her to offer just what he had suggested.

Unfortunately, all he got from Lily was a stomp on his foot and a suggestion to stick i his /i suggestions up his arse.

------

**Author's Note: I hope you guys noticed how long the chapter was. ; ) Since I don't update nearly as much as I like too, I've decided to try and make my story chapters longer, instead of just giving a measly little 2000 word chapter. This chappie was over 6000 words. : D **

**Anywho, there's lots to talk about in this note. Hope I don't forget anything, LoL. First, let's talk about the whole James/Alice suggestion in the chapter. I won't say whether or not something is going on between them or not. I know some of you probably thought James/Alice thing was a bit unexpected. Frankly, I thought it was a bit unexpected myself. LoL. **

**Second. I'm going to be rewriting **_Fooled Around and Fell in Love_**, along with **_Just the Girl_**. I don't really like parts of the stories turned out so far. I'm not saying the entire story will change completely, a lot will be kept as is, but there will be some changes in the plot. Fooled Around and Fell in Love was my very first story to write and... well, I've improved on my writing (not to mention, grammar) some and just think they need a bit of help. LoL. **

**Third. If you like my story, **_Missing_**, I'm having a banner made for it. It hasn't been finished yet. I hope for it to be up very soon though, so if you want to see it, head by my website in the next few days and check out "Current Fan Fiction". **

**Okay, that's about it. Hope you liked the chapter: ) Look out for more updates soon! And toodles!**

**Eye Heart Music**


End file.
